Guardians of Light and Justice
by TheseusLives
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe - Percy and Annabeth never kissed after TLO, instead a tragedy occurs, Percy disappears, and Annabeth is heartbroken. What happens when they meet again?
1. Sadness and Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 1: Sadness and Loss

_**AN: This is a slight AU - Percy and Annabeth never kissed after TLO instead a tragedy occurs that sends Percy and Annabeth on separate paths.**_

**Annabeth's POV**

My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I'm sitting in my office on Olympus. You see I'm the architect of Olympus, yes the home of the Greek gods. As I look over my plans for a new addition to the Olympian throne room I remember the events of five years ago after the end of the second titan war. Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus had turned down godhood, so that the gods would claim their children and participate more in their lives. I hoped that he had also turned it down because of me, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. After the shroud burning and the ceremonies involved we were to have a camp fire and a sing along led by the Apollo cabin. I had decided that I had to tell Percy how I felt about him and considering today was his 16th birthday I thought a little celebration was in order as well.

Tyson, Percy's cyclops half-brother helped me bake a giant cupcake with blue icing, it looked like a large brick, but hey its the thought that counts. I was about to take the cupcake to seaweed brain when I saw Chiron gallop toward him. He bent down and whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy immediately stood up and ran, I heard him say no right before he left Chiron. He ran toward the stables, I ran after him, but I was too late. The last time I saw him, he was on the back of his Pegasus flying out of camp. I ran to Chiron and asked what happened. What Chiron told me shocked me completely. Percy's mom and fiance were found murdered in their apartment. I told Chiron about Percy leaving camp and he did not seem surprised. He said that we needed to give Percy some time to grieve.

Days later when Percy never returned to camp we initiated a search for the seaweed brain. No one not even the satyrs were able to find any trace of Percy Jackson. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. After several months of grief, sadness and loneliness I went to Olympus to talk to my mother. We had discussed the fact that the rebuild of Olympus could take several decades and that she felt it appropriate to grant me the position as the immortal architect of Olympus. I accepted the role and I was transformed into an immortal. I kept myself busy over the past five years with my designs and construction activity, but once and a while I would think of Percy and what my life could have been if he never disappeared.

I would still go to camp a couple times a year to see my friends. Thalia remained with the hunters and Grover was the immortal Lord of the Wild. Nico son of Hades disappeared a year after Percy and no one was ever able to find him. I knew Thalia was sad about this, she had grown close to Nico during our search for Percy. Sometimes I wondered if she was more than just friends with him, but she's a huntress so that could never happen.

I heard a knock on my door and I was immediately jolted from my memories.

"Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal my mother Athena the goddess of wisdom.

"Mom, how are you?" I said as I stood up and hugged my smiling mother.

"Annabeth, you have done an incredible job with the new designs and construction. I'm very proud of you." Athena said.

"Thank you mother." I said sincerely. My mom just stared at me with a sad look on her face.

"Now I know I'm an eternal maiden because of my oath, but you took no such oath. Are you ever going to try to find love for yourself?" Athena asked. She must be worried about me if she's asking me about my love life or lack there of.

"No mom, I've been too busy to go on dates and such, plus I get tired of Apollo, Hermes and some of the minor gods advances." I said. My mom just gave me her patented look of worry. I sighed heavily. "Mom, no one ever matches up to Percy, we've talked about this before. No one is as caring or as loyal as him."

"My dear Percy is gone you must move on, it might be hard, but your an immortal. Eternity is a long time to be alone. If it wasn't for my affairs of the mind I would go crazy with loneliness." Athena said.

"I'll think about it mom." I said half-heartedly. My mother just shook her head and walked out the door. I knew she was right, but I don't believe there is anyone out there for me. Certainly no one like Percy Jackson. A lone tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, I cried for my lost love the one that I never had the opportunity to tell how I felt. If only there was such a thing as second chances, I thought and prayed.

_**AN: I know a short beginning chapter, but this will setup for future chapters. I had a few requests to start a new series and this just came to mind.**_


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 2: Revelations

**_AN: Some people asked if this idea came from the Nights of Chaos story and I guess a little inspiration came from that story, but this will be different from many perspectives. Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews so far._**

**Nico's POV**

I walked from the infirmary on Olympus, it appeared that Connor and Travis would live although their severe burns will take a while to heal according to Apollo. I walked along the narrow street that led from the infirmary to the throne room. I entered the beautiful marble building. As usual when I was out in the open I wore my black trench coat, black fedora hat and dark shades. Other than my jaw line my face was obscured. I pushed open the massive celestial bronze doors that led to the main lobby of the throne room. I stood in the lobby for a moment to make sure that no one was around. I walked over to the statue of Athena and stepped behind it. There on the wall behind the statue was a capital A, which is the Greek symbol for alpha. I placed my hand over the letter and the marble wall opened revealing a two person elevator. I stepped into the elevator and it automatically dropped, it seemed like it would fall forever until it came to an abrupt stop. The door opened and there in front of me was the familiar symbol that I knew all too well, the symbol was a set of scales of justice and over the scales were several beams of light like the heavens had opened and sunlight shone down upon the scales. I walked out of the elevator and took a right. I walked for about thirty yards before I saw a familiar pair of dark blue double doors that also bore the same symbol.

I pushed open the doors and walked in. The room had several desks out in the open and I saw a few people typing away on their computers. My eyes caught on the familiar door at the back of the room. The symbol of the scales of justice and the beams of light were on this door as well, but written below it in ancient Greek was the name commander. I walked to the door and knocked loudly.

"Come in" The familiar voice said. I opened the door and walked in. I saw a large wooden desk with a person sitting at it. Their chair was turned with its back towards me, but I could see the top of the person's head. I smiled as I saw the familiar jet black messy hair that I knew all too well.

"Hey, cousin." I said. The chair turned around revealing the bright sea green eyes and strong jaw of my cousin Percy Jackson. He didn't smile, I hadn't seen him smile for years, but he wore the familiar determined look on his face.

"Lieutenant Di Angelo." Percy said. So thats how he's playing it.

"Good morning sir." I said with a salute. Percy just waved his hand and motioned for me to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. I sat down and looked up to see Percy reading some kind of report.

"How are they?" Percy asked. I was about to say who and tease him, but this Percy Jackson was not someone that you would want to tease or piss off, believe me I know.

"Connor and Travis both have third degree burns over fifty percent of their bodies. Lord Apollo says that they will recover, but they will be out of commission for a while." I said.

"Has the forensics team completed their search of the scene?" Percy asked.

"Yes sir, Will, I mean Sergeant Solace and his team are analyzing the data, but preliminary information definitely points to this being the work of the Hand. If you don't mind me asking sir, why were the Stolls there?" I said. Percy looked up from his report and stared into my eyes. When we were younger I always thought of Percy's eyes as unintimidating, but over the past few years I couldn't think of anyones eyes more scary sometimes, not my dads, Zeus nor Athena's. Percy's eyes first made you feel uneasy like they were looking into your soul. He always seemed to be able to predict your intentions just by looking at you. It was freaky even for the Prince of the Dead.

"I would say it was on a need to know basis, but I believe you need to know Lieutenant. They had infiltrated a terrorist cell of the Hand. This group was planning a strike on some target within the metropolitan area. The Stolls were trying to figure out the target so we could stop them and arrest all those involved. It seems that the cell found out about them and blew their base to cover their tracks." Percy said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I want you to work on two lines of investigation; first work with Solace on any forensic findings that seem helpful, and second go to the intelligence section and work with them on surveillance for the metro area. I need to know of any suspicious activity and communications. We will need to be able to read all information from other law enforcement groups, FBI, police and Homeland Security." Percy said.

"Yes, sir I'll get on it." I said. Percy nodded and was about to go back to his report.

"Sir, can I talk to you outside of our usual professional discourse." I said, I know big words.

"Sure, Nico what's up?" Percy said a little more friendly this time and I do mean little.

"Are you getting enough sleep you look exhausted?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I just have a bad feeling that the Hand has something special planned for the area. We need to know what it is and stop it." Percy said, always going back to work.

"Perce, do you ever go out and have fun?" I said, I knew it was a rhetorical question because I knew he never went out.

"You know I don't have the time for a social life." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"What happened to the fun loving cousin that I had?" I asked sadly. Percy just stared at me with a frown on his face as if he was remembering all the horrible things that had happened to him.

"Nico you know what happened." Percy said. He's right I did, but there has to be something else.

"I know, but I have a sneaky suspicion that there is more." I said. Percy sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

"If you must know you can always ask Athena or Apollo." Percy said.

"Come on they won't tell me." I said.

"They will if you tell them that I said it was OK." Percy said. I was about to protest again. "Your dismissed Lieutenant, get to work." I saluted then walked out the door to his office. My curiosity was peaked. I made my way out of the offices and walked back toward the elevator. Then I saw the light on in the council room on the other side of the elevator. I walked to the door and knocked softly.

"Come in Nico." A woman's voice said that I recognized instantly as Lady Athena's. I walked inside to the room, the walls were made of white marble as well as the floor. The ceiling was white and room was awash in light. It took me a few seconds to get use to the light level. Athena was seated at the large round granite table that was in the middle of the room. This is where the Council of Light and Justice held their meetings.

"Hello Lady Athena." I said. Athena looked up from the papers she was reading and gave me a look that was very reminiscent of the one Percy gave me earlier

"What can I do for you Lieutenant Di Angelo?" Athena said as she studied me curiously.

"I asked Percy and he told me to ask you." I blurted out.

"Ask me about what?" Athena said with a slight glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I asked him why he changed so much and he said that I already knew. Then I said that I had the feeling he didn't tell me everything. Then he said I could always talk to you about it." I said. One of Athena's eyebrows raised in an inquisitive way.

"He did?" Athena asked, I could tell she was trying to read if I was telling the truth.

"Yes my lady." I said.

"Alright I will tell you. I suppose you know that the evening of the defeat of Kronos, Percy was seated by the bonfire and Chiron informed him about the murder of his mother and future step father." Athena said.

"Yes, I've heard that part." I said.

"Did you know that Percy rode Blackjack to his mother's house? He found the bodies as our clean up crews investigated." Athena said.

"I knew that as well." I said.

"Well, did you know that Percy found the two demigod followers of Kronos who were responsible for their deaths?" Athena asked.

"No I didn't." I said. I never knew that.

"Then let me tell you an important story then." Athena said.

* * *

_Flashback - The Night Percy's Parent Died - Mount Olympus_

**_Athena's POV_**

_I was in an Olympian council meeting. We were all discussing the deaths of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis._

_"Athena explain the situation." Zeus ordered._

_"Yes father, it appears that several demigods, remaining titans, and minor gods have bound together to create a terrorist organization called the Hand of Kronos. They're first act was to kill the mortal parents of the hero of Olympus." Athena said._

_"Brother, we have to counter this evil, Oceanus has retreated for the time being, but I know he must be in league with this group." Poseidon said. For one of the few times I agreed with the old sea dog._

_"I hate to say it, but old barnacle beard here is right." I said, earning the death glare from Poseidon as well as a slight smirk._

_"Do you have any ideas how to counter this group?" Zeus asked._

_"I think so, we will need to create a counter terrorist group. It should include gods, immortals and demigods." I said._

_"A sound solution, I would feel better if this group was led by a council of gods, ones with unique interest in this area." Zeus said._

_"I agree father." I said._

_"Brother, when you say unique interests what do you mean?" Poseidon asked._

_"This group must be made up of those that can counter this growing darkness. They should be those gods with unique knowledge of the light, of strategy and most importantly justice." Zeus said. Poseidon smiled and nodded in agreement. Therefore as King of the gods I proclaim the creation of the Council of Light and Justice. This groups sole purpose is to counter the actions of the Hand of Kronos. The council will consist of twelve gods and/or immortals. Athena and Apollo, I want both of you to serve on this council."_

_"Yes father." I said._

_"Yes, dad" Apollo said._

_"Good thats two now for the rest. Aether the primordial god of light and the upper atmosphere has asked me for a post and I think this council will do just fine. Also, I assign; Arete goddess of virtue, Dikaiosyne god of righteousness, Dike goddess of fair judgements, Nomos god of law, Pistis goddess of trust, Praxidike goddess of exacting justice, Nike goddess of victory, and Astraea the virgin goddess of justice to the council as well." Zeus said. We all looked at my father with surprise and hope for the future. Suddenly, the door to the throne room burst open and a young man ran into the throne room, he was covered in blood from head to toe. At first we didn't know who he was, but then all of our eyes widened with shock, it was Percy Jackson._

_"Perseus?" Zeus asked. Percy ran into the throne and dropped to his knees, he looked exhausted and we could all tell that he had been sobbing. Poseidon looked at his son with an uneasy glare._

_"Son what have you done?" Poseidon asked. We all just stared at the young savior of Olympus for an answer._

_"I found the murderers." Percy said, his voice hollow and without feeling._

_"Where are they?" Zeus demanded. Percy just stared at his uncle and even I could see the remorse in his eyes._

_"They're dead, I killed them." Percy said plainly._

_"Is that your reason for the visit?" Zeus asked._

_"At first sir, but I'm sorry I couldn't help, but over hear the creation of this new council. I have an idea that I would like to share, may I?" Percy said calmly, he wasn't nervous or scared. I had never seen the boy so calm, it was like he knew what was to come._

_"Go ahead." Zeus said impatiently, I could tell that my father sensed that something was wrong with the boy._

_"If the Hand has demigods as well as immortals, you will need a force to deal with them. As you all know the ancient laws forbid the gods from directly dealing with mortals or demigods. The only immortal beings who can are the hunters. I propose that along with this new council that an immortal force of, let's call them guardians, be established as well. They would be the link to the council and would be able to deal with monsters, immortals, mortals and demigods." Percy said. I looked at him and smiled._

_"Father, the idea holds great merit, I commend my rivals son. Percy that is an excellent idea. I suppose you volunteer to be the first guardian?" I asked. Percy stared at me with his green eyes and for once I felt uneasy looking into someones eyes._

_"No my lady, I'm not worthy to join such a group." Percy said. All of us on the Olympian Council were completely thrown for a loop with his statement._

_"If the hero of Olympus isn't worthy then who is?" Zeus asked._

_"Uncle, I don't deserve to be the hero of Olympus either." Percy said._

_"Son, what has happened to you. I know your grieving for your mother and her man, but that isn't an excuse for this." Poseidon said._

_"Father they were not the only two that those bastards killed. My mom was pregnant with my half sister." Percy said. All the gods were shocked. Poseidon looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, I would have thought it amusing, if not for the circumstances."_

_"Perseus we are all sorry to hear that, but why do you say that you're not worthy?" I asked. Percy looked into my eyes again and then he looked back toward my father._

_"Uncle I know you can pull out the memories from my mind and show them, it will be easier that way." Percy said. My father stared at him with confusion._

_"Alright, focus on the memory and I can project it into the minds of all the gods here." Zeus said. My father's eyes glowed and then Percy's eyes glowed, suddenly we were all seeing Percy's memories. The memory started with Percy finding the two young men, they looked like they were in their mid teens, no older than Percy himself. Percy fought them and easily defeated them in combat. The two boys seemed to think that Percy would take them to us for punishment, but instead he did the unthinkable. The memory was clouded with anger, hatred and despair. The memory came to us in flashes, Percy flailed them alive until neither had any skin on their bodies. They were still alive screaming in agony before Percy finally ended the torture and killed them. The memories seemed to come into focus and our last image was Percy kneeling in the park at night covered in blood. His mind finally cleared of the anger and hate, he realized what happened. The last sound of the memory was the terrible sound of waling and sobbing. As Percy cried over the terrible act he'd committed._

_"Now you see why I'm unworthy." Percy said. None of us could speak, but finally Poseidon did._

_"Son, what you did was terrible, but they did the same to your mortal family." Poseidon said._

_"I know what they did, but that did not give me the right to do the same to them. I could have just killed them and that would have been bad enough. No I had to torture them, I had to make them suffer, they would suffer enough in Tartarus, but I gave them a living hell instead." Percy said. He stood and was ready to walk out of the throne room._

_"Perseus, where are you going?" Zeus said._

_"Somewhere far away from here. Some place where I can make amends and start anew. If that's possible." Percy said as he walked out the door._

_"Son wait." Poseidon yelled, but the door had already closed._

_End of Flashback -_

* * *

_Present Day - Headquarters of the Guardians of the Light and Justice_

**Nico's POV**

I was stunned, I could tell by the look on Athena's face that she felt pain reliving that memory.

"I never knew." I said softly.

"Only Percy and we Olympians know, well now you." Athena said.

"When did he come back, clearly he joined the Guardians?" I asked.

"Percy traveled the world for a year, learning how to control his emotions, his anger in particular. He helped the poor and tried to lead a pious life. At the end of the year Apollo and Aether found him in a temple in Nepal. His head was shaved and he led the life of a monk. He trained his mind and his body. Apollo and Aether finally persuaded him to return and to take his rightful place as the first Guardian. He refused at first, but my little brother can be persuasive, especially when he has Aether by his side. They brought Percy back and he began his training as a Guardian and a few months later he brought you on board as well." Athena said.

"I wondered why his hair was so short back then." I said. I looked at Athena for a moment. "I always wondered this since I've been here, but why are you so nice to Percy?" Athena looked at me a little shocked that I would even ask that question, but I think she was more taken aback though.

"When Percy left Poseidon and I agreed to cease our rivalry for the good of Olympus. Since we are on better terms, I guess that extends to Perseus as well." Athena said.

I looked into her eyes and she looked a little flustered. "You've grown fond of him haven't you?" I said with a smile.

"I may have judged him too harshly, he has proven to be an excellent commander of the guardians. He isn't stupid he can be quite intelligent when he applies himself. I guess I underestimated him as a young man and as a hero." Athena said. I was shocked, its not everyday that the goddess of wisdom admits that she's wrong.

"I understand, I just wish sometimes that he was happier. I've never told him this, but I look up to him as a brother and well I miss the old Percy sometimes." I said sadly. Athena looked at me softly, which never happened before. She stood up and walked toward me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You have done well too and Percy is lucky to have you as a friend or as a brother." Athena said. I smiled at her and nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you" I said. Then her tone changed and she was back to her serious self.

"So how are the sons of Hermes?" Athena asked.

"They'll be fine, but they're going to be laid up for a while. Percy wants me to investigate forensics and intelligence, hopefully we can find what the Hand is up to." I said.

"Good luck guardian." Athena said. I turned to walk out the door. "Nico" I turned to look at Athena again. "This conversation never happened, got it?" I visibly gulped at the harsh tone in her voice.

"Yes my lady." I said as I walked out of the council chamber. I have to remind myself never to piss that woman off, I thought.

**_AN: I know a long chapter, I hope it made up for the short first chapter._**


	3. Spies

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 3: Spies

**Percy's POV**

I put down the report that I was reading once Nico left. I know he's just concerned about me, but I need to focus on this job its too important. I looked back at my desk and signed a few forms and then stood up and walked out of my office. Its interesting we had office workers who were demigods, but not Guardians. Only those that have passed the training and required field work were granted positions as guardians. It required a sacred oath and I still feel that I'm not worthy to be a guardian and certainly not their commander. I walked out of the office as people saluted. I walked out and toward the large training facility that was to the left of my office. I walked in, no one was there at the moment. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. The meter long celestial bronze sword extended in my hand. I fought a robot simulator until it was a broken and fried pile of junk on the floor. I walked over to the water fountain and I felt instantly refreshed and renewed. I heard the door to the training facility open and in walked Lady Athena.

Athena approached me, I bowed in respect. "Lady Athena, do you need assistance?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "I spoke to Nico." Athena said.

"So he knows everything now." I said.

"Yes, he was quite surprised to say the least. He's worried about you Perseus." Athena said.

"I know, but my job is too important, lives are at stake, you above all others know this." I said. Athena just nodded in agreement with a solemn expression on her face.

"Even the great and invincible Perseus Jackson needs rest and relaxation sometimes." Athena said mockingly. I gave her an unamused smirk. "What happened to the boy that was so care free and spontaneous? The boy that drove me crazy with his idiotic bravery and self sacrifice." I couldn't believe she asked that.

"He was an innocent fool, he had to grow up sometime." I said. Athena just stared at me and shook her head. "Besides I thought you like the grown up version better?"

"You have proven yourself to be an excellent commander and guardian. You have exceeded everyone's expectations, except your own. Percy you can't keep yourself so closed off from others. You have done a great job since joining the council, but we are all worried about you. You put too much on your shoulders and eventually you'll collapse under the strain." Athena said.

"If I didn't know any better I would almost think that you cared." I said.

"Don't flatter yourself commander, I worry that you're not up to the task ahead." Athena said, but I could tell that she had other reasons.

"I know you're right as usual, but I can't help it. The work takes my mind off of things." I said.

Athena gave me a knowing smile. "You still think about her don't you?" Athena asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively. I stared into those gray eyes and I couldn't help, but think about Annabeth. The name sounded so strange in my mind now, but the emotions attached to it would always be there.

"You can't lie to me Perseus." Athena said. Damn, why does she have to be right most of the time?

I sighed loudly and stared into her gray eyes. I could see her trying to figure me out, but I've learned to control my feelings. I just stared back at her coldly. I almost thought I saw her shiver beneath my gaze. "I think about many people both alive and dead." I said.

"Why don't you go see her? She is lonely too, she is a workahlic like yourself." Athena said.

"First off you warned me to stay away from her and you said that you didn't approve of my friendship with her. Besides I seem to remember years ago that you voted for my death." I said accusingly.

Athena looked stunned and uncomfortable by my repeat of past confrontations. "Things have changed, you've changed." Athena said.

"Please tell me something I don't know." I said matter-of-factly. "You know the rules a guardian has to swear off friendship. We must remain the quiet protectors, we are here to protect, but it must be done in secret. We have to stay away from those we care about. We cannot allow these outside relationships to exist, they are dangerous for us and even more so for them." I said. I could tell by Athena's expression that she knew what I meant.

"She's an immortal Percy, the Hand can't use her against you and they cannot hurt her either." Athena said.

"It doesn't matter, we have rules for a reason and I will not go against those rules. I set the model for the others to follow, they are my responsibility." I said. Athena looked into my eyes again to check my resolve. She just shook her head.

"Percy, I do care about you, I consider you a friend and as a friend I'm telling you to forgive yourself and move on. You can't keep living in the past." Athena said. I was stunned that she admitted that we were friends.

"I do appreciate your friendship, but I can never forgive myself for what I did. I can only keep making amends and hope thats enough." I said.

"Stubborn just like your father." Athena said. I knew she was on much better terms with my dad, but she still liked to evaluate his personality. I guess old habits die hard.

"I know you didn't come here to discuss my personal life. Why are you really here?" I asked. A smirk came to her face.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Athena asked.

"Well enough." I said.

"Yes, we the gods have reason to believe the target that the Hand was trying to strike was Camp Half Blood." Athena said. I was shocked, how could they even think they could get passed the border?

"We don't know how they planned to get passed the border." Athena said answering my mental question.

"How did you find this out?" I asked.

Athena looked at me carefully and I knew she was about to tell me something confidential. "We have a spy in their ranks." Athena said. This shocked me completely.

"We've been trying to get a spy in their midst for years. The Stolls were the closest we every came." I said.

"I understand, but this spy is not a Guardian nor a demigod. We have a minor god in their ranks that is spying for us." Athena said. I was utterly stunned with that revelation.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zeus has forbid me to tell, only the two of us know." Athena said.

"Can this god be trusted?" I asked.

"Yes, we believe so." Athena said, I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she believed in this person.

"OK, since you're here I take it we have a council meeting to attend." I said. Athena nodded and smiled.

"Perceptive as ever commander." Athena said.

"I have to be considering how well people keep secrets around here." I said with a slight smirk.

"I see there's still a little sense of humor and sarcasm left in there." Athena said as she pointed toward my head.

I smiled a genuine one for once, but it didn't last long. I saw her smile fade when mine did. "We have a council meeting to go to." I said as I opened the door for her and followed her down the hallway to the council chambers. We entered to see only a few of the council in attendance. Apollo was there with his usual happy go lucky smile and bright eyes. Aether was there his blond hair shining and his bright blue eyes as clear as the sky. He gave me a smile as we entered. To Aether's right sat Nike in a special chair so her wings could settle off her back, her dark hair and brown eyes could stare right into your soul. She gave me a nod as we entered. Lastly, the goddess Astraea sat at the end of the table. Her black hair tied up on her head with some loose hairs that seemed to fall behind her hair. Her dark eyes intensely gazing around the room like she was judging all of us. She stared at me for a moment when I entered and I stared back. A battle of wills that we both shared since I joined the council began. Athena finally cleared her throat breaking us away from our internal battle.

"We have six council members present, so we may begin." Athena said.

"Lady Athena why have you called this meeting?" Astraea asked.

"We have reason to believe that the recent explosion and injury of guardians Travis and Connor Stoll is linked to a plot by the Hand to attack Camp Half Blood." Athena said. The council began to whisper to each other about this new piece of information.

"How do you know this?" Nike asked. I knew this question would come up.

"We have a spy in their midst." Athena said.

"How, the guardians have been trying for years to no avail?" Aether asked.

"The spy is a minor god." Athena said. The discussion became louder Aether and Apollo were arguing, so were Nike and Astraea.

"Who is this spy?" Astraea asked, more like demanded really. Athena gave her a determined look, but neither one would give an inch. It was my turn to take over.

"This spy is a secret by the order of Lord Zeus himself." I said as I shot Astraea an angry glare. She just stared back at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"Alright lets get back to work here. What do we do?" Aether asked.

"A good question, I have an idea." Athena said.

"What else is new?" Apollo asked sarcastically. Athena shot him the death glare, I saw his face pale before her glare.

"The commander will tell you what they are doing, but I believe that we need to send some guardians to camp." Athena said. She motioned for me to talk first, except I was shocked with her plan to send guardians to camp. I finally broke my gaze with her and addressed the rest of the council.

"I have my forensic teams analyzing data from the scene of the explosion and our intelligence team is working overtime on trying to pinpoint the Hand's local cell location. We should assume if the spy is correct that the cell has established a new base somewhere closer to their target." I said. I hit a control on the table and a three dimensional map of the metropolitan area of New York floated in the middle of the table. I zoomed in on Camp Half Blood and the surrounding area. "We have focused our search on Long Island and Brooklyn. These are the closest areas to camp, they would make the most likely locations for the cell's new base." Everyone nodded at me even Astraea.

"Let's get back to sending guardians to camp, won't that expose the existence of the guardians and this council?" Nike asked. A very good question.

"It would, but I'm afraid the enemy already knows of the guardians existence." Athena said.

"How?" I asked.

"It appears that the Hand has a spy within our midst as well." Athena said.

"What, this is the first I heard of this, Athena why tell me here and now." I was struggling to hold back my anger now. Everyone around the room looked surprised and just a little scared. Their faces gave me pause and I closed my eyes and concentrated, the anger subsided slowly. "I'm sorry" I could see Apollo and Aether sigh in relief, even Athena looked relieved.

"Our spy just told Lord Zeus this morning and I wanted to tell you here in the council chamber, we know this room is sound proof and no one can eavesdrop in here." Athena said, it was logical of course. I felt a little ashamed of my outburst.

"So who do you plan to send to camp?" Aether asked. He looked first at me and then to Athena.

"I haven't discussed this with the commander yet, but Lord Zeus suggested that the commander himself go." Athena said. I looked at her in surprise. "He wants the best there to protect camp."

"I guess I can't turn down the King of the gods now can I?" I asked rhetorically. Everyone around the table smiled. "If he wants the best than I suggest that we send Lieutenant Di Angelo as well"

"I agree." Athena said.

"Who will be in charge here until the commander and the Lieutenant return?" Nike asked.

"I will take temporary command until the commander or Lieutenant return." Athena said.

"Isn't that a little unusual?" Nike asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"More than a little." Apollo said. Athena gave her brother another death glare, but this time Apollo just gave her a bright smile. I thought it amusing and I could tell by the look on Athena's face that she did as well.

"There is no one available who knows the council and the guardians better than I." Athena said. She had a good point as usual.

"OK, I make a motion that we send myself and Lieutenant Di Angelo to Camp Half Blood and while we are gone Athena will assume command of the guardians in my absence." I said.

"I second that motion." Nike said.

"All those in favor?" Athena asked. Everyone raised their hand. "The motion passes unanimously, this meeting is adjourned." I was the first one out of the council chamber. I walked back to my office. I stopped in front of the young half blood at the desk outside my office, he was probably sixteen and he was fresh from camp, I think his name was Brandon, a son of Nike I believe.

"Brandon, please contact Lieutenant Di Angelo, I need to see him ASAP." I said.

"Yes, sir." Brandon said as I walked back into my office. I sat down at my desk and just stared straight ahead, I wasn't worried about our secret now. If Zeus and Athena were OK with the secret of the guardians getting out then who am I to question. The real thought that wouldn't leave my mind was the revelation that we had a spy in our midst. Who was it? How long have they been spying on us?

_**AN: Next chapter: Return to Camp**_


	4. Back to Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 4: Back to Camp

**Nico's POV**

What in Hades is going on? Yeah I know I shouldn't be swearing using my dad's name. I also shouldn't be talking to myself either. I walked out of the elevator and toward the council chambers where I was ordered to meet Percy, I mean the commander. I opened the door and walked into the bright room, I saw the commander and Athena sitting at the table discussing something. They stopped talking as I entered.

"Lieutenant, please have a seat." Athena said. I sat down across from Athena and next to Percy.

"Lieutenant you and I have a mission." Percy said.

"What kind of mission?" I asked. I thought I was already on a mission. "I already have a mission."

"You have been reassigned to this new mission." Percy said.

"OK, what is the mission?" I asked again. Percy looked at Athena and she gave him a slight nod.

"Nico, we're going back to camp." Percy said. Camp Half Blood, why?

"What, why are we going to camp?" I said in disbelief. "Won't that blow our cover?"

"Nico, we have reason to believe that the Hand will attack camp, Lord Zeus wants the guardians there to protect camp, he wants both you and Percy there." Athena said. So the king of the gods wants our help.

"You both realize that we can't protect camp without them finding out about the guardians?" I asked. They both gave me a knowing smile. I looked at Athena in disbelief she promised that I would never have to go back there. "Lady Athena, you promised that I would never have to go back there." Percy looked at me in disbelief, he stared at Athena and for a second I thought she would shrink beneath his glare.

"What do you mean that Athena promised that you would never have to go back there?" Percy said with an edge to his voice.

"Perseus it's not big deal, Nico left and joined us because he wanted to get away from camp." Athena said.

"Nico you never told me that was the reason you joined." Percy said. He gave me an angry look like I had betrayed him.

"I thought you knew and it was too painful to talk about." I said. I hoped he wouldn't push me on this.

"What was too painful?" Percy asked. I was about to speak, but Athena raised her hand to stop me.

"Don't you see it's too painful for him to discuss?" Athena stated.

"Alright since you know all of this you can tell me?" Percy said as he glared at Athena. For a minute I thought they might stare at each other forever. Athena sighed loudly and looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Nico fell in love with a hunter and she rebuffed him." Athena said. I guess that was blunt and to the point.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Athena said.

Percy sighed and just glared at me and then I saw the turmoil in his eyes intensify and I swear I saw fire and destruction in his eyes. "I think Nico is right why are we so willing now to reveal our secret?" Percy said. Athena just stared at him in disbelief.

"I told you that the Hand knows about the guardians, therefore there is no need to keep the secret." Athena said.

"What happened to our concern for the well being of those that cared for us? I thought that was the main reason we kept our existence a secret?" Percy asked and I knew now that he was on to something.

"That's still a concern, but if the enemy knows of the guardian's existence they can still hurt those that care for you, whether you're around them or not." Athena said. Percy just smiled victoriously as if he just won a great battle, but there was something else in his eyes, rage.

"I don't believe you. The guardians must stay away from loved ones and those they care about in order to keep them safe. Don't you remember those words that you told me when I first joined the guardians?" Percy asked. Athena's eyes grew wide with shock and I could tell that Percy had just trapped her in a lie.

"What would you have me say Perseus?" Athena asked incredulously. The fire in Percy's eyes grew and I almost couldn't see the green in his eyes anymore, Athena for her part remained calm, but I could feel her tension.

"I would have you tell me the real reason for our secret existence. I know Nico wanted to run away from his hurt feelings. I can understand that, but you used my feelings over the loss of my mortal family to keep me away from my friends; from Grover, Tyson, Thalia, and Annabeth. Did you hate my friendship with your daughter so much that you would use my grief to keep me from her and my other friends? You may be on good terms with my father right now, but he was right about you. You are a manipulative bitch." Percy said and as he finished his last sentence he slammed his fist onto the granite table and at the same time an earthquake shook the room. As his fist hit the table a large crack split the table in two. Athena's eyes grew wide and at first I thought she might try something because of what Percy had called her, but she didn't. She actually looked saddened and something else. I saw fear in her eyes, something I had never seen before.

"Nico, we're going to camp, get over it. This is an order. Go pack a bag and meet me in my office in three hours." Percy said with finality. I couldn't say anything I just nodded in acknowledgment. Percy turned and walked out of the room. The air in the room immediately felt less tense.

"Lady Athena, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." I said. Athena raised her hand again.

"You have your orders now go." Athena spat. I just walked out the door and to my quarters to pack. I was going to camp, what if she's there?

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

I materialized into the council chambers. Athena was the only one in there and she was crying. Athena was crying?

"Sis, what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks glistened with tears. "What in Hades happened?"

"Percy found out my true reasons for keeping the guardians a secret." Athena said softly.

"What true reasons, I thought it was so that the enemy wouldn't find out and that the guardians loved ones could remain safe?" I asked. These were the reasons Athena gave us when the council setup the secrecy agreement.

"They are, but I had another reason and Percy discovered it." Athena said.

"What other reason?" I asked.

"I wanted him to stay away from Annabeth. I thought him too dangerous and not worthy of her." Athena said. My gods, he's going to kill her.

"What you just pissed off Percy Jackson? I know we're gods, but his powers are incredible and besides I thought the two of you were friends." I said.

"We were, but he hates me now. I tried to get him to go to Annabeth earlier today. She misses him greatly and I want her to be happy. He's proven himself worthy many times over." Athena said.

"Where is Percy now?" I asked.

"He's probably packing for his mission to Camp Half Blood." Athena said.

"I should go and talk to him. He doesn't need to hate the rest of the council for what you did." I spat. Athena just looked up at me with a face like a small child. I was mad at her because of her deceit, but I couldn't stay angry with her when she gave me that look. "Sis, I hope you know what you did was wrong. You betrayed his trust and you know what Percy's fatal flaw is. Betrayal is the most terrible thing for someone who is as loyal and trusting as him."

"I know, I want to be his friend Apollo, but now he hates me. I wanted to let him know that I'm truly sorry for what I did." Athena said.

"Sis, you need to give him time then you can apologize. I take it he was the one who cracked the table?" I asked.

"I don't know how he did it this table is made from the bedrock of Olympus. It's incredibly strong." Athena said.

"He has incredible anger within him. If channeled correctly it can be a great asset, if not controlled it can be incredibly dangerous." I said. I placed a hand on my sister's shoulder and she looked up into my eyes. I never saw her gray eyes so sad before. "I will go and talk to him." I walked to the door and was about to leave.

"Apollo" Athena said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Be careful, he may still be angry." Athena said.

"I will, don't worry." I said as I walked out the door. I made my way through the corridors to the main office of the guardian's headquarters. Everyone stood up and bowed as I entered. I walked to Percy's office and knocked on the door. For once the door wasn't closed when I knocked the door slid open to reveal Percy with his legs crossed and his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were closed in concentration. Percy was floating in the middle of the room, how is he doing that? "Perce" Percy opened his eyes, his eyes glowed with fire, so intense that I thought they were two small suns and I would know. His eyes cleared and then I saw the normal sea green eyes, those that matched his fathers.

"Apollo, I'm not in the mood for any haikus." Percy said. I had to smile at that, although I should be hurt that he didn't want to hear one. Percy remained floating in the air, but he looked at me with his intense stare that always made me feel uneasy.

"I heard about your argument with Athena." I said. Percy's glare intensified.

"If you're here to yell at me for what I said, I think you better leave." Percy said.

"No, she deserved to be yelled at, I'm mad too. I know the rest of the council will be. I wanted to let you know that I and the rest of the council never knew of her true reasons for keeping the guardians a secret. The only thing I can say is that I believe keeping the guardians a secret was the right thing to do, because I believed it saved lives. Now that the enemy knows, I agree its time that everyone else knows too." I said.

Percy lowered himself to the ground and then stood up and walked over to where I stood. "Apollo, I believe you and thanks for coming to talk with me." Percy said.

"Perce, Athena feels terrible about what she did and that she kept it a secret for so long. She really does want your friendship." I said. Percy just shook his head in disgust.

"I don't want her friendship. I know she is on the council and that I have to work with her, but I don't have to be her friend." Percy said angrily.

"I understand I guess, but remember I'm your friend, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I know you are and thanks for being such a good friend cousin." Percy said as he shook my hand. I said my goodbyes and walked out of his office. I knew my father needed to know this and I was sure Athena wouldn't tell him. I hated to out her secret to dad, but this could impact the guardians and I needed to let him know.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I finally relented I guess I do need a little break. I walked through the entrance to Camp Half Blood the camp looked the same to me. Campers were running around and training on the obstacle course and sword fighting in the outdoor arena. I stopped for a moment and watched a few campers practice archery. This place brought back so many memories I just wish they were all good ones. Suddenly an arrow flew right passed me and embedded in the bark of the tree just behind me. A tree nymph is not going to be happy about that I thought.

"Hey owl head aren't you going to greet your old friend?" A young women's voice rang out. I turned to see a girl around fifteen with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She wore the silver garb of a huntress of Artemis.

"Thalia" I yelled as I ran toward my old friend and we hugged tightly.

"I missed you too, Annie." Thalia said as we parted. "It appears that immortality agrees with you too." I smiled at my old, I mean young looking friend.

"You haven't changed either, I see." I said happily.

"I've only been immortal for five years Thals not five hundred." I said. Thalia gave me her classic smirk.

"I know, so why has the great architect of Olympus honored us with her presence?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"I finally listened to my mom and took some time to relax. She says I work too hard." I said.

"You do, I almost didn't recognize Olympus the last time I was there. You've done an incredible job." Thalia said.

"Why are the hunters here, isn't this a little early in the year for your annual visit?" I asked curiously.

"Artemis said that we earned some time off, so we're here." Thalia said. Artemis must be getting soft if she's giving them time off this early in the year.

"Are you staying in the Athena cabin?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I was on my way there now." I said.

"Good, I'll walk with you." Thalia said. We walked to my cabin and entered. Since it was early in the year only a few campers were around, but I noticed the head counselor's door was open and the light was on. I motioned towards the door and Thalia smiled. I walked to the door and peaked inside. Sitting at his desk with his short blond hair visible over the back of his leather desk chair was my half-brother Malcolm. He actually looked older than me now, but I still considered him my little brother.

"Hey brainiac." I said with a smile. Malcolm turned around with a scowl, but when he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Annie" He yelled as he stood up and gave me a hug. He had grown up he was now twenty years old and he towered over me with his six foot two inch height.

"I guess I can't call you little brother now can I?" I asked. Malcolm looked down at me and smiled.

"You'll always be my big sister Annie." Malcolm said happily.

"I hate to break this touching scene, but Malcolm do you remember Chiron's meeting that he called for two this afternoon?" Thalia asked.

"That's right he's called all of the counselors. Annie, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you attended as well." Malcolm said. The three of us left the Athena cabin and walked to the big house. The three of us joked and reminisced about the old days and the fun times we had. As I turned to say something to Thalia my eyes wandered to the lonely cabin near the lake, cabin number three. I guess Thalia saw me staring she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Annie, lets go to the big house you know how Chiron hates it when someone is late?" Thalia said. I nodded and followed her and Malcolm to the big house. We entered the house and it looked the same as always. We walked into the meeting room and I saw the same large round table that we had always sat at during the war. Chiron was sitting at the table already with Mr. D sitting next to him.

"Look Chiron, Anniebelle is here with Theresa and Montgomery." Mr. D said as we entered getting our names wrong as usual. All three of us just rolled our eyes and sat down at the table.

"Annabeth, it's so good to see you. You look well my child." Chiron said.

"Thank you sir." I said. Everyone finally arrived and I saw a few people I remembered. Katie Gardner was there, Clarisse LaRue was still there even though she was in her early twenties and Chris Rodriguez from the Hermes cabin was there too. I had heard that the two of them were engaged.

"Now that everyone is here, we have a serious situation to discuss. Lord Zeus has informed us that the remnant forces of Kronos are planning an attack on the camp. We must remain vigilant." Chiron said.

"Is that why the hunters are here?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I know Artemis told you it was for rest, but she was under orders not to tell the real reason, but Zeus has given me permission to tell all of you now." Chiron said.

"Why now?" Malcolm asked. Good question little brother.

"The Olympians will be sending us additional assistance to meet this threat." Chiron said.

"What kind of help?" I asked. Chiron smiled and sighed as if he was trying to gather the strength to tell us.

"It appears that this remnant of the army of Kronos is actually a terrorist network called the Hand of Kronos. To counter this force the gods created a council of gods and immortals called the Council of Light and Justice, in turn this group created a secret organization, kind of like the Olympian version of the Secret Service. This organization is called the Guardians of Light and Justice, GLJ for short." Chiron said. I was stunned I lived on Olympus every day and never heard of this organization. "This group was kept secret, but it appears that the enemy knows of its existence so it was deemed unnecessary to keep the secret."

"How many reinforcements are they sending?" Clarisse asked.

"Two" Chiron said.

"Two hundred people?" Clarissed asked in clarification.

"No, two as in two." Chiron said. We all looked at him stunned.

"What kind of help is that?" Clarisse asked.

"Carol, the GLJ is a powerful force and not one to be messed with." Mr. D said as he butchered Clarisse's name. Clarisse gave him the death glare.

"When do they arrive?" I asked.

"In about twenty minutes, they are supposed to arrive from the ocean." Chiron said. Chiron looked around. "We should all go out there and meet them." Everyone stood up and rushed out the door. After everyone left I walked out followed by Thalia. We made our way to the beach. We stood in the sand with the others waiting for the arrival of these guardians.

I heard a low grumbling sound at first and looked toward the horizon and I could barely make out a dark object moving across the water toward the beach. Eventually the object came into view and it was a hover craft. It was completely black in color, but it actually shined in the light, which was pretty odd. The craft came on shore and floated above the sand. It approached our location and the craft settled down into the sand only twenty yards from where we all stood. The engine cut off and the only noise that could be heard was the crashing of waves against the shore and the seagulls that flew overhead. The front of the hover craft slid open and a ramp about fifteen feet long slid out and onto the beach. The inside of the craft was completely dark. At first we didn't see anything. Suddenly I could see movement from inside the craft.

Two figures walked out of the shadows. The one on the left was six feet tall and wore a long black trench coat and a black fedora. He wore dark sunglasses and his face was completely obscured except for his chin. The one on the right was a little taller and wore a navy blue trench coat with a navy blue fedora. He also wore dark sunglasses. The only part of him that was exposed was his strong chin. They both wore black gloves and they had dark pants with black combat boots. They strode down the ramp of the hover craft and stopped about twenty feet in front of us. Chiron galloped toward them and stood to greet them with Mr. D at his side.

"Welcome guardians my name is Chiron and this is Mr. D the camp director." Chiron said. The two guardians bowed slightly.

"I am the commander and this is my lieutenant." The man on the right said. I noticed that Mr. D's eyes lit up in surprise at the ranks of the two guardians.

"It is an honor to have the commander of the guardians and his second in command visit our humble camp." Mr. D said with a bow. He actually was nice to these people.

"Thank you sir, we live to serve the light and justice." The commander said. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out how.

"These are our camp counselors, they lead their respective cabins." Chiron said as he pointed to the crowd. I couldn't see the commander's eyes, but I saw his head move and search through the group of campers. His head stopped when he was looking in my direction or he could be looking at Thalia who was standing next to me, I wasn't sure.

"Chiron, I see that the hunters are here. I take it that Lady Artemis knows of the danger." The commander said. He was looking at Thalia

"Yes, she is aware of the threat." Chiron said.

"Good, then I need you to set your defensive plans into action. I take it that you have plans established for this type of contingency?" The commander asked.

"Yes, I will implement those plans right away." Chiron said.

"Good, my lieutenant and I will stay in our vehicle here. It has everything we need within it including surveillance equipment." The commander said. The commander and his lieutenant nodded and walked back into the hovercraft. The ramp retracted and the sliding door closed. They're definitely not the most social people are they?

I saw Chiron and Mr. D hurry off to the big house after dismissing the campers.

"They're friendly." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Why do you think in the middle of spring that they wearing those long coats and hats?" I asked.

"Maybe they're terribly deformed or something." Thalia said. I wasn't sure that was the reason.

"I wonder what they're hiding." I said.

_**AN: Next chapter includes action and a reveal of the guardian's powers.**_


	5. Guardians Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

_**AN: Thank you to Lord Zill because I did get the idea of using Aether from your story about the Paladins of Aether and yes there will be at least a few powers related to light and the sun. The guardians are given a gift from each of the council members, so with Apollo and Aether on the council you can expect at least two light or sun related gifts, but there are many other gifts that the guardians receive. Also, as hinted in the previous chapter Percy has some additional powers, their origins unknown (at least until I reveal them in the story). Also, I had a question about the timeframe of this story, this is set five years after TLO.**_

Chapter 5: Guardians Revealed

**Nico's POV**

Percy and I walked back into the hovercraft to setup for the day and night.

"Why are the hunters here?" I asked. She's here I saw her.

"Zeus ordered Artemis to bring them just in case we needed help." Percy said.

"She's here I saw her." I said.

"Whose here?" Percy said. Then he looked at me warily. "Ah, the one you love." I don't know if I love her anymore its been three years since I saw her.

"Its been three years, I don't know if I love her still." I said.

"I only saw one hunter on the beach, holy crap you love Thalia." Percy accused.

"I I ye yes I do." I said defeated. Percy gave me a sly smile and it was the first one I had seen on his face in five years.

"Its OK Nico, she is your cousin and therefore its pretty sick, but in some countries its OK to be in love with your cousin." Percy teased. He teased me like he use to do years ago, maybe this trip to camp is what he needed.

"Funny, Perce since when have you become the comedian, mister serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe I'm a little nostalgic to be back at camp." Percy said.

"So tell me again, why are we staying in the hovercraft when we could be in a soft bed in the big house?" I asked.

"People will find out soon enough who we really are besides we have a spy in our ranks, better to keep things under raps until absolutely necessary." Percy said. We have a spy?

"There is a spy in the guardians?" I asked.

"Yes, with my blow up with Athena I never got to tell you. A minor god is spying for us within the Hand's organization. Our spy informed us that we have a spy in our midst and that the Hand knows of the guardians existence now. Before you ask Zeus has ordered the identity of the minor god spy top secret." Percy said answering my next question.

Percy walked into the large control room of the hovercraft. Several flat screen displays and wall mounted computers surrounded the room. Percy typed furiously across a keyboard and suddenly the automated systems started.

"Good afternoon Commander." The feminine computer voice said.

"Good afternoon GAIL (Guardians Artificial Intelligence Link)." Percy said.

"Link with geosynchronous satellites and other surveillance assets. I want a tight surveillance of the perimeter of camp. Inform me of any unusual occurrences." Percy said.

"Acknowledged Commander." GAIL said.

Percy looked at his special watch that all guardians wore it was a functional watch and communicator, but it was also a unique weapon. Percy walked into the small recreation room on the hovercraft and sat in one of the three recliners. He propped his feet up and closed his eyes. "Nico, get some rest I have a feeling we'll need it." Percy ordered. I sat down in the recliner next to him and followed his lead.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I stood at the edge of the beach watching the large black hovercraft curiously.

"I wonder what these guardians are really like. Did you ever hear of them before?" I asked Thalia.

"No, I had no clue they existed, but they must be something if Mr. D respects them enough to not make fun of them." Thalia said.

"Respects them or he's scared of them. Either way its impressive." I said. Thalia nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to camp, do you want to practice some archery, I could use the practice?" Thalia smiled at my statement.

"I'm sure you do, there isn't a need for shooting an arrow when your designing buildings." Thalia quipped.

"Not really unless you're trying to motivate the contractors." I said playfully earning a laugh from my friend. We walked to the archery range, I picked up a bow while Thalia unstrapped her bow from her back. I was rusty, but after a few minutes I was hitting bulls eyes every other shot. Suddenly we heard a loud noise and I could see smoke coming from the forest. I looked to see several trees on fire with tree nymphs running around furiously. The conch horn sounded and the camp came alive with activity as campers ran out with buckets of water. Thalia and I grabbed a bucket and ran to the forest to help with the fires. As we approached the woods a thunderous noise and roar could be heard from the forest, everyone stopped in their tracks. The trees in front of us exploded sending splinters and debris toward us. Thalia and I closed our eyes, when we opened them again we saw a terrible sight. Standing in front of us was a red drakon with large black and leathery wings extending from its back. Its eyes glowed with fire and I recognized this beast as a fire drakon, one of the elemental drakons.

"Everyone get down." I yelled. Everyone dropped to the ground as a plume of fire flew over our heads lighting fires to several cabins. Everyone rolled along the ground to get out of the way of the monster. Out of nowhere I heard the sound of birds wings flapping and at first I thought it was the drakon until two figures swooped out of the sky and hovered in front of the drakon. The two figures looked like the mortal equivalent of angels. The taller of the two figures had large dark brown wings like an eagles. He wore a set of armor that just covered his torso and he had a a glowing sword in his right hand and a shiny shield in his left hand. The other figure had full body armor and a helmet that covered his head. His wings were coal black and looked like the wings of a raven. He carried a glowing sword and the same type of shield. The exposed skin of the two figures seemed to glow in the daylight like they were internally illuminated by the sun. In one word they were beautiful. I noticed Thalia was stunned as well. I couldn't see their faces because of the glow from their skin.

Suddenly the drakon charged forward the two angels or whatever parted to get out of the way. The monster charged straight for me, but before it could strike someone pushed me out of the way. I looked up to see Thalia in the clutches of the drakon's clawed foot. I looked up toward the angels and I heard the taller one point toward the drakon and yell, "go." The other angel flew after the drakon at incredible speed. The drakon soared into the air and before the angel could get to it the drakon dropped Thalia from several thousand feet in the air. I could see her fall screaming the entire way until the angel caught her in midair. He carried her bridal style and landed just a few feet in front of me. His face was partially obscured by his helmet and the light from his skin was almost blinding. He placed Thalia on the ground and she just stared at him in wonder. If I could see his face I would almost guess he was smiling. He flew back into the air at incredible speed.

I suddenly felt moisture falling from the sky and I looked up into the air to see an amazing sight. The taller angel held a massive amount of water suspended over his head. He allowed the water to fall down to the ground as a hard and steady rain until the fires were extinguished. Once the water was used up the angel flew back into the air to join his comrade. They both extended their swords and beams of light shot from the swords striking the drakon in the back. The drakon roared in pain and I could tell that the weapons had opened severe wounds within the hide of the monster. The drakon turned and charged the two angels. The taller angel pushed the other out of the way and took the full strike from the drakon. The monster brought down one massive clawed foot and struck the angel straight across the face. I turned away expecting blood and gore, instead I looked back and it appeared that the angel was completely unharmed while the drakon had broken a claw clean in two. The drakon roared in pain and charged the angel, who flew away leading the monster away from camp.

I helped Thalia to her feet. "Are you OK Thals?" I asked worriedly.

Thalia just stared at me with a surprised and awestruck look. "That was amazing." She said.

"Remember your oath hunter." I teased. Thalia's face cleared and she gave me a dirty look.

"I remember, let's go to the beach the drakon chased the other angel or whatever there." Thalia said. Thalia and I ran to the beach passed the big house. We saw Chiron and Mr. D exit the house and rush to the beach to join us. The tall angel flew incredibly fast with the drakon right on his tail. He swooped down until he was only a foot or two from the surface of the ocean. The drakon continued to follow closely until a large hand exploded out of the water and grabbed the drakon out of the air. The hand immediately pulled the drakon underwater and the angel dove into the water after the monster. We all waited for a few minutes to see what would happen. Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ocean surface sending water and steam into the air. The angel exploded out of the water and flew back into the air, he was quickly joined by the other angel. They both flew back toward the beach and landed only thirty yards from us.

"Are those angels?" I asked, not really comprehending the two figures in front of me. Mr. D began to laugh furiously.

"I hope you will fill us in on the joke." Chiron said.

"They're not angels, these are the Guardians of Light and Justice." Mr. D said. We were all speechless. No wonder they kept undercover. They were beautiful and their appearance would certainly distract anyone who saw them.

"Mr. D thank you for introducing us, well at least our collective identity." The tall guardian said. His voice is so familiar.

"Your collective identity as guardians, but who are you individually?" Chiron asked.

"I'm surprised that you haven't pieced it together. My voice is familiar isn't it?" The tall guardian said. We all nodded in agreement. "I control water." My heart sped up at that revelation. "My sword does this." He placed a pen cap on his sword and it immediately turned into a pen.

"Percy" I said. Thalia and Chiron both looked at our old friend in disbelief.

"Good you do remember me, I suppose this will help." Percy said as the light from his skin faded until he stood before us. His wings had disappeared the glow of his armor decreased and I could see his face. He still had his messy black hair and his green eyes glowed beautifully in the sunlight. "Now my friend do the same." Percy motioned towards the guardian that stood next to him.

The light around the other guardian's skin and armor disappeared. At first with his helmet on all I could see was his face and it did look familiar. His dark black eyes seemed very familiar. He took off his helmet and I saw his dark black hair that was neatly trimmed.

"Nico" Thalia said from beside me. My mouth dropped in wonder. My old friend that I always thought of as a little brother stood in front of me. Our two missing friends now stood in front of us. I didn't know how to feel, I felt pain, anger, relief, hope and happiness. All I could do was stare and I think Thalia was in the same position.

"Where have you been?" Chiron asked. Percy just smiled at his old mentor.

"We will get to that in a few moments. First, you need to post several guards by Thalia's tree to protect the fleece." Percy said.

"Why?" Chiron asked.

"Isn't it obvious, that drakon was summoned from inside the camp. You have a traitor within your midst." Percy declared.

_**AN: More action to come, stay tuned.**_


	6. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Percy's POV**

"Yes, I understand." Chiron said as he galloped off towards camp. Annabeth and Thalia just stared at Nico and me in silence, a very awkward silence. Thalia looked the same to me with her black spiky hair and blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth, she looked the same as I remembered with her beautiful blond curls and her piercing gray eyes, they reminded me of her mother's, but I always thought Annabeth's were more alive. Mr. D cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him.

"I think we should go into the big house, I think the meeting room is a more appropriate place to talk." Mr. D said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Lieutenant, please get the needed equipment." I ordered. Nico nodded and ran off toward the hovercraft. I followed Mr. D, Thalia and Annabeth into the big house.

"What equipment?" Thalia asked.

"We need to make sure that any listening devices are disabled or blocked." I said plainly. Thalia and Annabeth both looked at me strangely. I followed them into the big house and sat down at the large table in the meeting room across from my two old friends and Mr. D. Nico came in just as we sat down. He placed a computer and a three dimensional projector in the middle of the table and I motioned for him to place the five smaller devices on the walls of the room. As Nico placed the devices he flipped a switch that turned a red light on the device while emitting a low humming noise. Once he completed setting up the small devices I hit a control on a larger device that was attached to the computer in the middle of the table. Another louder humming sound could be heard and then the red lights began to flash in unison.

"Good now we're safe to talk." I said. Thalia and Annabeth gave me another worried look.

"Paranoid much?" Thalia asked. Nico and I looked at her and smiled broadly.

"You can never be too careful in our line of work." Nico said. I nodded in agreement as I turned on the three dimensional imager to show an image of the meeting room and three green lights flashing from the ceiling.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked as she looked at our equipment.

"The three bugs that your spy placed in this room. It's safe to assume that he or she has placed many throughout the camp." I said.

"Shouldn't we destroy them?" Thalia asked.

"No, I can use them to find our spy, hopefully before they initiate the real attack." I said. I noticed Nico smiling beside me as we saw the surprised looks on the faces of our old friends.

"What do you mean real attack?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. The drakon attack was used to gauge the strength of our forces and to determine how many guardians were in camp. They probably even know our identities by now. I must assume that they will prepare and initiate an attack appropriate to our strengths and weaknesses." I said logically. Thalia and Annabeth both stared at me in stunned silence.

"You don't seem worried Commander, why is that?" Mr. D said. I noticed Thalia and Annabeth looking at him curiously, probably wondering why he addressed me as Commander and not Peter or even Percy for that matter.

"The spy only saw a few of our strengths and our only two weaknesses." I said.

"Those would be?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"There are only two of us." Nico said.

"We rely on the sun for part of our power; namely our armor and some of our fighting ability." I said. I could tell that they wanted me to continue. "You see our armor is regular celestial bronze, except when it is exposed to sunlight then it becomes indestructible. Our skin when exposed to sunlight doubles our strength, speed and reflexes beyond the normal. Without the sun we have to rely on our normal immortal abilities which are two times as strong as our normal demigod ones." I could tell by the stares that Annabeth and Thalia were giving Nico and I that they wanted to talk to us without Mr. D in attendance.

"Mr. D could you excuse us, Nico and I need to speak to the ladies alone?" I asked. Mr. D looked at all of us and smiled.

"Be nice children." He said. I looked at him in the eyes when he said that I could see the fear there, it reminded me of the last time I had seen him. "I'm sorry Commander, old habit." I just nodded and Mr. D walked out of the room in a hurry.

"That was interesting." Thalia said. I looked back at Thalia and Annabeth as the door closed. "Why is he nice to you Jackson?"

"Let's say that my first year as a guardian was rather busy and I conducted a wide range of operations, including a midnight god-sitting operation ordered by Zeus." I said. Nico cleared his throat.

"Do you have something to say Lieutenant?" I asked. Nico nodded with an evil smirk on his face.

"That's not the story that I heard from Aether and Apollo. They said that Mr. D was causing a rather large scene at a bar on Olympus after winter solstice and Zeus gave you the assignment to restrain Mr. D." Nico said. I smiled a little at the restrain part. "It seems that the commander here fought Mr. D and put him in the Olympian infirmary for a month." Thalia and Annabeth both looked at me in awe.

"You beat up a god?" Thalia asked. I nodded in agreement, Nico laughed next to me.

"I'm glad that you think its funny Lieutenant." I said emphasizing his rank. "Now back to our discussion, you wanted to talk to us without Mr. D?" Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other and I could see the switch of anger and hurt turn on in their eyes. Here comes the yelling.

"Where in Hades have you two been?" Annabeth yelled.

"We were worried sick about you two." Thalia yelled.

"Do you know how terrible I felt when you disappeared?" Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. I assumed Annabeth was talking to me and Thalia was talking to Nico. Thalia and Annabeth realized what they said and then I could see their cheeks turn red. They were about to continue yelling when I raised my hand.

"Can I talk now?" I asked, more like ordered. I waited for them to say something, but they didn't. "OK" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I never told you where I was, but once I became a Guardian I was sworn to secrecy and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, friends nor family."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"The council felt that the guardians needed to remain a secret so that the enemy wouldn't find out about our existence and to protect those we cared about from attacks by the Hand. They didn't want what happened to my mortal family to happen to anyone else's." I said. My bringing up my mortal family calmed their anger considerably.

"Percy, I'm sorry about your family." Annabeth said.

"Me too Perce." Thalia added.

"Thank you, but its ancient history now, nothing to worry about." I said. Nico gave me a look that told me that he knew better. I just gave him a look that said drop it and he did.

"So you've been a guardian ever since you left?" Annabeth asked. I knew she would ask this, but could I tell her the truth?

"No, I went away for a year I needed to deal with the pain and loss. I didn't want anyone around, I'm sorry I never returned to camp." I said sincerely. She deserved the truth, but not all of it.

"What made you become a guardian?" Thalia asked.

"I was in a temple in Nepal learning meditation techniques when Apollo and Aether found me." I said.

"Apollo and Aether; you mean the primordial god of light and the upper atmosphere?" Annabeth asked. Leave it to the daughter of Athena to know all the gods.

"The same, they are both on the Council of Light and Justice. They found me and persuaded me to become the first guardian and the leader. It took a year to setup the infrastructure of the organization before I expanded the team. Nico was my first recruit, actually your mother recruited him." I said.

"Nico my mom recruited you?" Annabeth asked.

"She sure did, she convinced me that I could protect people and their families from the Hand better as a guardian. She reminded me about what happened to my sister and I just felt this was right. Being a guardian is the best thing that ever happened to me." Nico said. He lied pretty well, but I knew better. I noticed that Nico focused on Annabeth when he spoke, I didn't see him once look at Thalia. I guess he's holding a grudge still.

"I can't believe my mother knew about all of this and didn't tell me." Annabeth said.

"She couldn't tell the council voted to keep the guardians a secret and that includes the member's identities as well." Nico said. That's what the council voted for, but that wasn't Athena's true reason, I remembered.

"Nico, I'm glad you're OK." Thalia said. Nico just nodded, he didn't even smile at her. Thalia for her part just shrugged off the cold shoulder that he was giving her. "I'm glad you're OK too Perce."

"Thanks Thals." I said. I looked back to the computer screen.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I think our friend the spy knows we are watching he or she hasn't tried once to listen in on our conversation." I said. I looked at my watch. "It will be dark in four hours. We can expect the attack some time after that, I hope Chiron has enough people guarding the fleece."

"So ladies how have you both been?" I said. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other for a moment.

"I've been hunting, that's pretty much it." Thalia said.

"I've been designing Olympus since you both are there you've seen my work?" Annabeth asked.

"I have you've done a great job." Nico said.

"I don't get out of the office much except for missions, sorry." I said.

"You're telling me that the commander of the Olympian equivalent of the secret service doesn't have women throwing themselves at him?" Thalia asked. Nico started to laugh until I gave him the death glare.

"I have too much work to do. There is no time for a personal life." I said. I almost thought I saw Annabeth sigh in relief, but it was probably my imagination.

"What about you Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"I like to have fun, but I'm not seeing anybody." Nico said. I thought I saw Thalia give a slight smirk when Nico said he wasn't seeing anybody.

I heard Thalia sigh loudly and then she rubbed her hands together and gave me a determined look. "So what powers and/or weapons do you all have?" Thalia asked.

Good old Thalia, always right to the weapons and powers. "Like the hunters we have enhanced strength, speed and stamina because we are immortal. We have at least one blessing from each god on the council sometimes more than one. The blessings may be weapons or powers." I said. The conch horn sounded signaling dinner and interrupting my discussion of our powers and weapons.

"Dinner time, are you two going?" Annabeth asked. I wasn't sure, there may be other old friends and it might end up being awkward.

"We'll meet you both there." I said as Annabeth and Thalia left for the dining hall.

"Hey wise girl." I said using the old nickname before she closed the door. Annabeth smiled at the name.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Angels, you thought we were angels?" I asked incredulously. I saw Annabeth blush deeply as Thalia laughed from behind her.

"Shut up seaweed brain, see you at dinner." Annabeth said as she walked out the door. I smiled at my old nickname, maybe I needed to come here after all. I turned to Nico who was watching me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Straighten up Lieutenant." I ordered making Nico straighten his stance while wiping the stupid smile off his face.

"Lieutenant, let's disable the bugs in this room since the spy knows what we can do." I said. Nico nodded, he ran his hand over the controls and then three loud pops could be heard as the three bugs exploded from the electromagnetic weapon we just hit them with. I helped Nico pack up the equipment and we carried it to the hovercraft. As we left the hovercraft I stopped Nico before we left the beach. "I saw you trying to ignore Thalia, you should forgive her. She is a hunter after all, did you really expert her to leave the hunt for you?" I asked.

Nico's head slumped and he kept his eyes focused on the ground. "I know, but I thought she loved me." Nico said. I put my hand on my cousin's shoulder.

"Hey, little bro its OK, she's your cousin be nice to her. I don't think Bianca would want you to hold a grudge against Thalia." I said. Nico looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. It was the first time in many years that I called him little bro, but I meant it. I always considered Nico as my little brother. "Come on let's go to dinner, dead boy." I gave him my old crooked smile and he just smiled stupidly in return. For the first time in five years I felt good, I didn't feel like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I hate to admit it, but Athena was right about this and maybe Apollo's right I shouldn't hold a grudge against Athena either. Nico and I walked to dinner and I prayed to the gods that our mission here would succeed.

_**AN: I know a filler chapter, but I wanted to have a little reunion of the four old friends and explain a few more things in the process. Next chapter is back to the action.**_


	7. Night Commander

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 7: Night Commander

**_AN: Longest chapter so far enjoy._**

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I walked into the dining hall and we were suddenly bombarded by questions from Clarisse, Chris and Katie.

"Who were those guys with the wings?" Katie asked.

"What happened to the drakon?" Clarisse asked.

"Are you two OK, you look like you saw a ghost?" Chris asked. Thalia and I both laughed at that last question.

"Those guys with wings are the guardians and it turns out that we all know them." I said.

"Who are they?" Clarisse asked. I saw Percy and Nico walk in. Nico was dressed all in black and Percy had on blue jeans with a navy blue shirt. I still can't get over how little Percy had changed. In that one year he grew to be at least six foot two inches in height, but other than that and a lot more muscle he still looks like the sixteen year old boy that I remember. Although from our discussion and the way he carries himself he is extremely confident and grown up, he looks incredible.

"Jackson" Clarisse yelled as she charged Percy. The old Percy would have run away, but the new Percy just stood there as Clarisse charged at full speed. She reached Percy, but he moved out of the way and at the same time he grabbed her arm and flipped her completely into the air. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Percy made sure that she fell on her butt and did not hit her head.

"Nice to see you too Clarisse." Percy said with a sly smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Percy" Katie and Chris yelled as they ran to their old friend and gave him a huge hug. When they saw Nico they hugged him as well.

Percy extended his hand to Clarisse, she looked at it for a moment and then reluctantly grabbed it. She looked like she was trying to squeeze Percy's hand, but Percy just raised his arm up quickly lifting Clarisse off the ground and to her feet in a split second. Clarisse's eyes were as big as saucers with the strength that Percy showed at that moment. Percy and Nico walked over and joined us at the counselor's table. We all sat there with Mr. D and Chiron at the head of the table.

"Chiron how is the defense of the fleece?" I asked.

"I have cabin's alternating protection every three hours." Chiron said.

"We should expect the enemy to strike tonight. This spy thats in camp has done a good job of concealing themselves." Percy said.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that Percy?" Chiron asked. I knew he was interested in Percy's fighting skills.

"The first year after I left camp Blackjack and I flew around the eastern part of the world. I visited India, Tibet, Nepal and China as well. I studied many forms of martial arts such as kung fu and I learned sword fighting and archery skills in India. I also studied meditation techniques from the religions of Hinduism and Buddhism. I studied their ancient gods and I met the reincarnated god Shiva." Percy said. When Percy said Shiva, Chiron spit out his drink.

"You met Shiva?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, you know how the Egyptians relied on magic and their magicians could join with the spirits of their gods such as Horus or Isis?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I understand, what does that have to do with Shiva?" Mr. D asked in return.

"In Hinduism their gods are reborn into the bodies of humans or avatars, they are reincarnated. I met the current reincarnation of Shiva the destroyer or transformer, one of the most powerful of their deities. I stopped a kidnapping attempt on Shiva from a renegade religious sect. In return Shiva gave me a blessing and blessed Riptide as well." Percy said, everyone was stunned around the table, except for Nico.

"What do these blessings entail?" Chiron asked.

"Let's just say that with the blessing Riptide is the most powerful sword in the world." Percy said. Before anyone could ask him about his blessing his watch buzzed. He touched his watch and answered. "Commander here."

"Commander incoming transmission from HQ." A female voice said. Whose that, I thought?

"GAIL, let them know I will be at the hovercraft in a few minutes, Jackson out." Percy said.

"Whose GAIL?" Thalia asked.

"It's our AI that controls the hovercraft." Nico said.

"Lieutenant when you're done here help Chiron setup defenses. It will be dark soon." Percy said as he nodded towards everyone. He walked out of the dining hall and I could see him stand in the light. His skin began to glow and his wings extended from his back. I heard gasps from the dining hall. With one flap of his wings he was in the air and heading toward the beach at an amazing speed.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

A minute later I landed in front of the hovercraft and powered down. I entered the craft and made my way to the control room.

"Commander, Athena is ready on screen one." GAIL said.

"Screen on." I ordered. The screen lit up and I could see the face of the goddess of wisdom in front of me.

"Commander, how are things at camp?" She asked sincerely, I could tell that she was bracing herself for an icy reception.

"Good, Nico is helping Chiron and the campers setup defenses." I said. I could tell she was relieved and a little taken aback by my tone.

"So you believe the fire drakon was just a test?" Athena asked. I knew she was just testing my strategy.

"Sure, the Hand wanted to know how many of us were there and to find out our strength level." I said. Athena smiled slyly.

"By your casual attitude commander I take it that you don't believe they fully gauged your strength?" Athena asked.

"Is that a question or an observation?" I asked in return. She just shook her head in response.

"I see that your strategy is as good as ever commander." Athena said.

"I had some good teachers." I said, I hoped she would see that as me trying to set aside any grudge toward her.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. Good she figured it out like I knew she would.

"The Hand will attack at night of course. They will be overconfident and they will most likely attack at the main gate." I said. Athena looked at me thoughtfully.

"How will they get passed the boundary?" Athena asked.

"They definitely have a spy in camp based on the drakon and the bugs that we found in the big house. The fleece is under guard, but this spy is really good I think it is safe to assume they will find a way." I said.

"So you are basing your actions on an assumption?" Athena asked. I knew she questioned my use of instinct, but mine were always good.

"I know, I use instinct too much." I said.

"I know that your instinct is always right." Athena said.

"Since we know each other so well, then I'm positive we will be attacked tonight and the fleece will be stolen somehow." I said. Athena just smiled at my confidence.

"I assume that you plan to kick their asses." Athena said. I smiled at that.

"You know Nico and I all too well my lady." I said as I bowed to her. Athena just smiled and nodded her head in response.

"May the light and justice protect you." Athena said as the image faded. I walked out of the control and then I heard the explosion. I touched my watch and called Nico.

"Percy, the fleece is gone and the camps are under attack." Nico said.

"What in Hades name happened?" I asked.

"The Athena cabin was guarding the fleece and someone took it, they were invisible." Nico said. Invisible.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She's right here with me. Perce, Malcolm is hurt bad he might not make it." Nico said.

"Not if I can help it." I said as I extended my wings, even though it was dark we could still use our wings, but the power of our armor and our physical abilities are reduced. I flew to Thalia's tree to see the remainder of the Athena cabin fighting a group of Empousa. Nico and Annabeth were guarding Malcolm's injured body. I swooped down and immediately cut the head off an Empousa with Riptide. I landed on the ground and retracted my wings. "Nico, go help the others it will be only a matter of time before they send in reinforcements."

"What about Malcolm?" Nico said.

"Annabeth and I will take care of him." I said. Nico nodded and extended his wings and flew off toward the battle that raged down by the cabins. I could see more empousa and hellhounds fighting campers and hunters.

"Percy, what can we do?" Annabeth said as she held the body of her little brother. The tears were pouring from her eyes and it broke my heart. I began to chant as I was taught in India and then I said the words Sankara Shiva, which roughly means Shiva the beneficent. I could feel the power within me. Annabeth gasped next to me as my eyes filled with blue flame. I reach out to the massive stab wound in Malcolm's chest. I placed my hands over the wound and continued to chant. My hand filled with blue flames and suddenly Malcolm's body was covered in blue flames. I continued to chant as I was taught and the wound closed up and after only a minute the wound was completely healed. I ended the ancient chant and my eyes returned to normal and the blue flames extinguished. Malcolm gasped loudly as he caught his breath and woke up.

"Take care of him, I must help the others." I said as I stood and extended my wings. I jumped into the air and flew down toward the cabins with Riptide in my hand. I landed next to Nico, I killed two hellhounds in a matter of seconds with two swipes of Riptide. Nico killed the last Empousa and we both stood there waiting for the next round. The campers cheered, but I raised my hand. They all quieted down immediately. "This was only round one, they will attack again. We need to find the fleece." The campers started to look around I nodded toward Nico and his eyes glowed with the fire of Hades. I watched as he looked around until he stopped. I followed his gaze toward the edge of the forest, I saw a small bush shake as if someone was kneeling beside it. I capped Riptide and extended a bow out of the side of my armor. Then I pulled out an arrow. Nico smiled next to me as I extended my bow and arrow, then I fired the arrow it hit the ground only a few yards from the bush, the arrow exploded sending a shockwave that knocked everything over including the bush. It also knocked the cap off the nine year old boy who was crouched next to the shrub with the fleece in his hands. Nico and I flew forward at full speed and grabbed the boy and then flew back toward Thalia's tree where Malcolm was now standing with Annabeth at his side. We landed and pulled the boy toward Malcolm and Annabeth. "Here's the traitor." Annabeth and Malcolm were both stunned.

"Alex" They both said.

"He's the youngest child of Athena currently. Alex, why did you do this?" Malcolm asked angrily. I tore the fleece from the boy's grasp and tossed it onto the tree. The border immediately powered back to life.

"Nico, where is Peleus?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders except for Alex. He began to laugh ominously and then I realized this boy was more than just a demigod. I mentally called upon the power of truth granted to all guardians by the god Pistis, my eyes glowed a bright green. I grabbed the shoulders of the boy and stared into his eyes, at first he just seemed surprised, but then I saw the fear and the doubt. "You within this child speak." The boys eyes turned black and everyone, but Nico backed away from him.

"You damn guardians." An evil female voice said.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I could feel the entity within the boy try to shake off my power, but she couldn't. "I am Nyx goddess of the night." My blood boiled with anger and hate, this was the mother of one of the demigods who killed my mortal family. The power of Pistis faded and then I began to chant to Shiva again and eventually said "Rudra Shiva" which is roughly translated as fierce Shiva or fierce god. Red and orange flames filled my eyes and I felt my strength, speed and stamina triple. I threw Alex/Nyx to the ground. I stared into the boys eyes. "Leave this child." The boy raised his head and screamed as he opened his mouth a black cloud poured our of his throat and landed on the ground. The black cloud formed into a woman of medium height with coal black hair and eyes blacker than the darkest pit. She stared at me for a moment and I could feel her fear.

"Who dares assault the goddess of night?" Nyx said. I walked toward her with Riptide in my hands.

"I, Perseus Jackson, commander of the guardians of light and justice. Surrender or feel my wrath." I said. Nyx just laughed.

"You may be immortal, but you face a god boy." Nyx said. I began to chant again as my eyes continued to glow with the fierce power of Shiva. I continued the ancient chant and then I said, "Hara Shiva" which translates roughly as Shiva the destroyer. Riptide immediately caught fire and burned brightly. Nyx looked at the flaming sword and I knew she could see her death within its flames. She lunged at me with her own black sword. Our blades struck together causing a massive shockwave that knocked people off their feet. All fighting had stopped; monsters and demigods alike looked on as the two of us fought. Nyx swung her sword wildly, I easily sidestepped her assault and kicked her in the back sending her to the ground hard. She turned and tried to swipe at me at an incredible speed, I dove below her strike and gave her a roundhouse kick in the stomach knocking the air out of her. She looked around me to see if she could use someone as a shield. I saw her look at the boy Alex and I knew she would go after him. She ran for him, but I moved at a speed I never new existed and at the same time I brought down Riptide. I cut through the goddess's arm and I could hear the hiss of the flames as they burned through her flesh and bone. I heard a small thud as her arm landed on the ground it was cutoff below the elbow with the sword still in her hand. She immediately screamed in pain and grabbed what was left of her arm. I held Riptide to her throat and motioned for Nico to join us.

"Nico, your shield." I said. Nico extended his shield from his watch and he began to chant in ancient Greek the prayer that Astraea taught all guardians. The scales of justice on the shield began to move up and down and then a light shot from the shield and enveloped the goddess Nyx. She screamed in terror as the light pulled her physical being into the shield and once her body and soul were in the shield the scales stopped moving and the shield shined brightly with an ethereal light. Everyone surrounding us was in complete shock. The monsters didn't move they just stared at Nico and I. "Attack" I yelled. Nico and I charged forward and the campers followed. The monsters never knew what hit them. I cut the head off a hellhound with one swipe of Riptide as I kicked an empousa to the ground. A group of five Laestrygonians attacked four young campers. I ran in front of the campers and extended Riptide in its flaming form. An arc of flame flew out and encircled the giants. I focused on the flames and they engulfed the giants burning them to ash. I turned and the four kids just stared at me in disbelief.

A loud roar could be heard from where the hunters were fighting. I ran to assist them, I saw three hunters fly through the air and I extended my wings and caught them before they hit the dining hall. I sat them on the ground and flew towards the minotaur. I noticed that Artemis was facing off against the monster. The minotaur wore his celestial bronze armor and held its large double bladed axe. He stood in front of Artemis who held her bow with an arrow drawn back. The minotaur walked toward her slowly breathing heavy, you could see the fire in it's eyes. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air it struck artemis in her right arm penetrating the skin and sending golden ichor into the air. I turned to see Medusa. She stared at two demigods turning them into stone. I pointed to her and Nico flew straight at her, but before she could look at him Nico closed his eyes and lowered his head he hit her full out with his armored helmet. They both flew into the air and landed hard on the ground. Nico stood up and I mentally sent him a strategy, _use your helmet visor it was specially made by Hephaestus it allows you to see in bright sunlight by using reflections_. I saw Nico nod that he understood.

I turned my attention to the minotaur, Artemis was on the ground holding her injured arm I saw Thalia running toward her right in the path of the axe. I focused all my power and I flew faster than ever before. I reached the minotaur just in time as he lowered his axe. I took the strike directly in my chest. The force of the strike knocked me back and into the ground. I stood up immediately, my armor and invulnerability preventing any damage. I watched Thalia help Artemis out of the path of the fight. I retracted my wings and stood before my old nemesis.

"Hey ugly." I said. The minotaur just huffed angrily. He raised his axe and struck down. I blocked his axe with the flaming form of Riptide. I could feel my strength start to wain because of the strain of using the power of Shiva. I knew I only had a few minutes to end this fight before I would pass out. As the minotaur pushed down on my sword with his axe I dropped to my knees and allowed his axe to slip over my head as the monster moved forward I pulled Riptide forward and slipped between his legs. I ended up behind the monster and stood up facing his back. I pointed Riptide at the monster and used the remaining amount of my power to send a blast of flame at the old bully. The flame engulfed the back of the minotaur, it roared in agony. I was on my knees too tired to even lift my sword. The minotaur was now engulfed in flames it turned to face me with its axe in its hand. It couldn't really hurt me, but it could try. It raised its axe and I braced myself for the strike that I knew would hurt like Hades, but wouldn't kill me. I watched as the axe raised into the air then I heard arrows flying. The minotaur stopped with its axe above its head. It fell forward and turned to golden dust as he fell on top of me. I saw Thalia and three other hunters with bows in their hands. I turned to look for Nico and I saw him with his sword covered in gold dust. I relaxed the power of Shiva had long subsided and I drove Riptide into the ground as I leaned forward on it.

The next thing that I knew I was being hugged furiously by a hunter and a blonde woman. I realized they were Thalia and Annabeth. I closed my eyes and fell backwards exhausted from the fighting. I awoke several hours later in the infirmary at camp. I noticed Nico asleep in the chair on the left of my bed and Annabeth asleep in the chair on my right. I blinked a few times and sat up, I felt a lot better. Thalia walked in with Artemis at her side with her arm bandaged and in a sling. They both smiled when they saw me.

"Commander, I see that you're looking much better." Artemis said.

"Much better Lady Artemis, how's your arm?" I asked.

"Better, you know that Thalia would most likely be dead and I would be in much worse shape if it hadn't been for you." Artemis said. Thalia nodded and smiled at me in agreement.

"Its my job my lady besides the minotaur is my archenemy after all." I said with a smile. A saw them both laugh at that.

"What about Nyx?" Artemis asked. I looked over at the sleeping form of Nico and the glowing watch on his wrist.

"She's not going anywhere, she's trapped in that watch until we return to Olympus." I said as I pointed toward Nico. I saw Thalia's eyes light up when she saw how peacefully Nico was sleeping. I moved to the edge of the bed and prepared to stand up.

"What do you think that you're doing seaweed brain?" Annabeth said. I didn't even notice that she had woke up. I stood up the rest of the way as Annabeth frowned at me. I was still wearing my armor and everything from the battle.

"I need some sun." I said. Artemis smiled, she knew what I was doing. I stood up and soon as I did, Alex the nine year old son of Athena ran over and hugged me. I was a little taken aback by that. Annabeth, Artemis and Thalia all laughed at my surprise. I smiled at the little boy. "Would you like a ride?" The boy didn't know what I meant, but he still nodded. I guided him outside with Annabeth, Artemis and Thalia walking behind us. I pulled the boy to the side and I powered up, my skin and armor glowed in the sunlight and then I extended my wings. The boys eyes grew as big as saucers. He stared in wonder then he raised his hands to me and I picked him up I carried him in my arms as I jumped into the air and flapped my wings. I exploded into the sky and flew at a comfortable speed allowing myself to take in as much sun as possible. I felt my body recharge. I brought the boy back to the ground and dropped him off next to Annabeth, who put her arm around him. Then I flew toward the lake with everyone on the ground running to follow me. I dove into the lake with a large and loud splash. I stayed at the bottom allowing the water to fully refresh me. I retracted my wings and powered down. I walked out of the water to see Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis and Alex staring at me.

"Feel better seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. Better than she could ever know.

"Yes, wise girl, better than I've felt in a long time." I said as I smiled at all of them and followed them back into camp.

_**A****N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that this showed some of the weapons and powers that Percy and Nico have. Percy as you can tell has some special abilities, I guess he learned some things during his year in the east. Those of you who like my Fear the Night story I probably won't be able to update that one until the weekend, sorry. There is more to this story so don't worry, also if you think Percy is too powerful you haven't see what he's up against with the Hand of Kronos.**_


	8. Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 8: Celebration

**Percy's POV**

I walked back into camp, Artemis and the hunters left that afternoon. I could tell that Nico wanted to say something to Thalia, but he never got his chance. After lunch, I walked back to the hovercraft. After the battle and everything I've had more time to think about Annabeth. I found it interesting how we so easily went back to being best friends. We still used the same old nicknames. I walked into the hovercraft and sat in the control room. "GAIL get me headquarters." I said.

"Yes Commander, accessing." GAIL said. I waited for a few minutes. "Connection confirmed Lady Athena on screen one."

"Activate" I said. The screen lit up and I saw the face of the goddess of wisdom on the flat screen.

"Commander, I see that you are up and around now." Athena said.

"I take it that Nico contacted you after the battle?" I asked. Athena smiled and then nodded.

"Yes, you played the one man army again." Athena said. I don't play the one man army I thought.

"It was a collective effort, I only asserted myself where needed." I said with a wry smile. Athena didn't even try to hide her laughter.

"I heard you played battlefield medic, spy catcher, interrogator, warrior and self sacrificing fool." Athena said, she said fool with a slight evil grin.

"I don't believe that I played the role of fool at anytime during this battle." I said sternly. Athena just shook her head and smiled.

"Just playing with you commander." Athena said.

"You should probably leave the games to Hermes and Apollo, you're not very good at it." I said with a sly grin. Athena knew I was messing with her.

"You've been in a very good mood of late, I guess camp life agrees with you." Athena said. I returned her smiled warmly.

"I feel better than I have in a long while, but I have a sneaky suspicion thats one of the reasons I was sent here." I stated with a slight accusatory tone. Athena just shrugged her shoulders and gave me an innocent look.

"That innocent act might work on Zeus, but I know better." I said.

"You're a real pain Percy Jackson." Athena said, I smiled because she was using my name instead of commander.

"I've definitely heard that before." I said warmly.

I could see Athena's face change to a serious one and I knew that our little amusing banter was over. "How many casualties?" Athena asked.

"Five, some were killed by Medusa and others in the first attack. The real casualty is Peleus, he was poisoned, most likely by Nyx." I said. Athena looked sad at the losses.

"What is Chiron planning to do about a guardian for the camp border? Athena asked. I smiled at her and she could tell I had a plan.

"What are you planning commander?" Athena asked.

"I called in a favor to an old friend in Nepal. There are two special creatures that I befriended when I was there. They were raised by the monks, they're very tame to those with good hearts, but when it comes to monsters and evil doers, they're downright blood thirsty." I said. This peaked her interest.

"What kind of creatures are they?" Athena asked.

"Have you heard of Fenghuang and Pinyin?" I asked. Athena looked at me curiously with a surprised look.

"Aren't those the representative creatures of the Chinese empress and emperor?" Athena said. Good she's heard of them.

"Yes, Fenghuang is the representative animal for the old empresses of China, the creature is also known as the Chinese phoenix. Pinyin translates roughly to long, which is the representative creature of the old emperor of China, the creature is also known as the five clawed dragon." I said. Athena had a wry smiled on her face.

"How did you find them?" She asked.

"Let's just say that I did more for Shiva than just stopping a kidnapping. During that mission, which I cannot elaborate on I found a dragon egg and the Fenghuang egg. I brought them back to Nepal and I was there when they hatched. They bonded with me and one of the monks. They each bond with two people and then they both work together to protect their post, in this case it will be Camp Half Blood." I said.

"How are you going to get them to camp?" Athena asked.

"They're on their way as we speak, they can sense me and they will follow me here. They should arrive in a matter of hours." I said.

"Sounds good commander. I want to thank you for saving Malcolm and Alex, I guess I owe you one." Athena said.

"Hey, its my job besides, I had it within my power to save them so I did." I said.

"I take it that your powers of Shiva are burned out at the moment?" Athena asked. She and Nico are the only ones who know of this limitation.

"Yes, it will take at least three days for them to recover." I said.

"You never told me the consequences of trying to use them before the recovery time. I guess they won't work until the three days are up?" Athena said.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked.

"A question smart ass." Athena said, I smiled at her use of profanity.

My expression grew serious and I could tell that Athena understood my body language. "The consequences are more serious, if I try to use the power before the recovery time. The fire within me will consume my body and I will die a painful death." I said. Athena's eyes grew wide.

"That's a pretty severe consequence." Athena stated.

"I think so." I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes.

"How long do you want us to remain here?" I asked.

"Stay the night and leave in the morning once the new protectors are established." Athena said.

"Sounds good, we'll see you tomorrow, Jackson out." I said as the display shutoff.

I walked back to camp, the conch horn sounded and I knew it was lunch time I walked into the dining hall. I was one of the first ones there, I grabbed some food and made an offering to Poseidon. I sat down at the counselor's table and began to eat. Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, and Katie walked in and joined me after grabbing some food. Nico walked in a few moments later, he grabbed his food and sat down next to me. I could sense that he was upset about Thalia.

"Nico, you doing OK?" I asked.

"You're not calling me Lieutenant?" Nico asked.

"I think we both deserve a little break and since we're not going back to Olympus until tomorrow we can relax with our old friends." I said. All of our friends smiled at us.

"You're not leaving until tomorrow?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Annabeth, she wore an orange camp shirt with her hair tied up in a pony tail. A few strands of blonde curls cascaded around her ears. She had her food and sat down across the table from me. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

"Yes, I have to wait for the new camp protectors to arrive." I said. Everyone including Nico looked at me curiously. As if in answer to their unspoken question a loud sound could be heard from outside. I knew exactly what it or what they were. I ran outside with everyone behind me. I extended my wings once I was outside. I flew into the air to greet my old pets.

Annabeth's POV

We all ran outside following Percy, the look on his face showed that he knew exactly the thing that made that noise. Once he was outside he extended his wings and flew into the air. All of us ran to the top of half blood hill. Once we reached the top of the hill everyone froze. We saw Percy in the sky, but circling him as if they were playing a game were two of the most incredible creatures I had ever seen. The first one was clearly a drakon, but unlike any I had ever seen, it was at least thirty feet long from head to tail. The creature had the body of a snake with large scales. Four short and stocky legs protruded from the side of the beast like those of a crocodile. Each clawed foot had five toes each with a massive claw. The creatures head was slightly horselike, but with large eyes that were set in the front of the face, the mouth contained large pointy teeth and there were two horns set behind the monster's eyes. The dragon body was a vibrant green with bluish scales that extended above its back. The head was a combination of green, red and blue. The monster's eyes glowed a bright blue color. The drakon didn't have wings, but it could fly, it almost looked like it slithered through the air.

The second creature was a very large and unusual bird. It was at least twenty feet long. It had the head of a golden pheasant with the beak of a falcon. The body looked like an albatrosses and its legs were those of a giant crane. Each foot had three massive talons that looked like they were from an ostrich. The color of the creature was a combination of red and gold that seemed to perfectly complement each other. The creature had glowing red eyes that looked like they pulsed with fire. We were all frozen including Nico, I could tell he had never seen these creatures before.

Percy for his part seemed to relish the experience of flying with these monsters. If I could read the expressions of the monsters they too looked like they were having fun. After what seemed like twenty minutes they finally seemed to finish their game and flew toward camp, for whatever reason the camp boundary let the monsters pass. I could tell by the look on Chiron and Mr. D's faces they were completely surprised. Percy landed about twenty feet in front of us and the large creatures landed behind him. Percy motioned towards Thalia's tree and the golden fleece on top of it. The two creatures nodded. They quickly took positions around the tree. Percy retracted his wings and joined all of us in front of the tree.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the two new protectors. This is a Chinese dragon, he is known as Pinyin, but everyone calls him Pin. This beautiful bird here is Fenghuang, the Chinese phoenix, everyone calls her Feng." Percy said. Everyone was completely stunned Percy brought mythical Chinese monsters to protect the fleece.

"Are they friendly?" I asked. Percy just laughed and extended his hand to me. I took his hand I felt my cheeks burn a little at his touch. He pulled me to within only a few feet of the monsters. Percy closed his eyes and I knew that he was talking to them with his mind.

Pin the dragon bowed his head gracefully and Feng for her part did a complete bow head and all. They both seemed to study me intently and then I saw Percy close his eyes again as his cheeks turned red. Chiron joined us and the two monster both bowed again at the old centaur. Chiron for his part bowed in return.

"Chiron, If you don't mind I can open your thoughts to theirs, you will need to speak with them when I'm gone." Percy said as he motioned towards our old mentor. Chiron nodded in acceptance, Percy placed his hands on either side of Chiron's temples and I could hear him speak in a low voice, he spoke something in Chinese and I saw sudden realization in Chiron's eyes. I saw Chiron close his eyes and concentrate, both monsters looked toward him and bowed again. I almost thought I saw smiles on the monster's faces, thats if they can smile. Pin laid down on the grass with his body curled protectively around the tree while Feng curled up into a nest by Pin's head. These two monsters seemed linked somehow, but I wasn't sure. They emanated massive amounts of power.

"What powers do they have?" Clarrise asked as she positioned herself in front of Percy. Percy eyed her with an amused look.

"Pin like many dragons in Chinese mythology has power over water and weather. He can turn into water and her can cause terrible storms. He can of course fly using his magic and his eyes can pierce the soul of any creature. He is massively strong and his five clawed feet can cut through just about anything. Feng on the other hand is a Chinese phoenix, but instead of being reborn from ashes, she can turn her body into fire and burn anything to ash within second. She is also very strong with claws that can shred just about anything, but even more dangerous is that beak it can crush and snap steel cable. These are incredibly strong creatures, but above and beyond everything else they are good creatures. They will fight evil ruthlessly and they will protect the good and righteous with their lives." Percy said. We all smiled when he finished.

"That is so damn cool." Someone said, we all turned around to see an amazed look on Nico's face.

"Nico, are you sure you're not still twelve years old." I asked.

"Yeah, lieutenant you're not still playing mythomagic are you?" Percy asked. Nico gave us both the death glare and we laughed.

"You do have to admit they are cool." I said with smirk. "What do we do now?" Chiron galloped over toward us with Mr. D in tow.

"How about a beach party by the lake?" Mr. D asked. We all looked at him amazed.

"Really" Malcolm and Alex asked in unison.

"Yes, we have to celebrate the victory and the arrival of our new camp protectors." Mr. D said, Chiron nodded in agreement. "I will have everything setup in the hour" Mr. D began to glow and we all closed our eyes as he changed into his godly form.

An hour later we all walked down to the lake, Percy had walked over and had sat down under Thalia's tree, I saw him petting the head of the sleeping dragon while the phoenix laid her head on his lap. Percy seemed quite content sitting there with his two friends, pets, whatever. I walked down to the beach with Nico, Malcolm and Alex. I thought of Percy the entire way to the beach. We hadn't spoken much except when we were surrounded by our friends. My feelings for him came back as strong as ever. I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder after all. I left my friends and walked to the edge of the lake. Mr. D had areas for a cookout, people were playing volleyball, there was a large bonfire, and an area just to sit down in the sand. I walked out of the way as my mind kept thinking of the commander of the guardians. I couldn't believe he could change so much in five years, but in many ways he was the same old seaweed brain. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear someone sit in the sand next to me.

"Hey wise girl are you OK?" Percy asked. I just turned and looked at him. His navy blue shirt hugged his body tightly and I could see his chest muscles. He wore blue jeans that hugged his body tightly. His hair was still as messy and as jet black as ever and his eyes were still green, but now they were filled with power and knowledge. The knowledge in his eyes was unlike any I'd ever seen and I had looked into my mom's eyes before many times. Percy's eyes looked like they had experienced incredible things both good and evil.

"Just thinking as usual." I said. Percy just smiled at me.

"That isn't anything new." Percy quipped.

"I was just thinking about that night after the Battle of Manhattan." I said, hoping that Percy wouldn't get upset.

"Don't worry I can talk about that night now." Percy said as if he could read my mind, which might be a distinct possibility with all the powers he has. "What about that night?"

"I never got to wish you a happy birthday, Tyson and I baked you a cupcake, it looked more like a large chocolate brick with blue mortar." I said with a slight laugh. I saw Percy's face light up in amusement.

"I don't get to see Tyson that much or any friends for that matter." Percy said sadly. I knew his life must be lonely.

"So what else were you going to do that evening for my birthday?" Percy asked curiously. Could I tell him?

"I was going to tell you that you defeated Kronos." I said. Percy gave me a smile and reached over and took my hand in his sending electricity up my arm.

"We defeated Kronos, not I." Percy said. I smiled at him in return.

"I was going to say that Rachel was the oracle now and she couldn't date anyone." I said.

"You don't seem upset about that." Percy quipped.

"I didn't care." I said quickly. "Did you have anything to tell me that night?" I sure hope he did.

"I was going to talk about bathing in the Styx and how Nico said I had to concentrate on the one thing in the world that made me want to stay alive." Percy said. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "When I was up on Olympus and they wanted to turn me into a god."

"You so really wanted to." I interrupted.

"Maybe a little. I didn't though because I thought that I needed to grow up and experience life. Life could always get better. I guess now that seems stupid because I'm immortal." Percy said.

"Thats not stupid, I'm immortal too and I've been able to grow up more mentally at least and in the end thats all that really matters, right?" I asked.

"I guess that's true I may still look like I did when I was seventeen, but I feel older, a lot older than I really am." Percy said. "So was there anything else you were going to tell me for my birthday?" I stared into his eyes and Percy stared into mine and then I looked at his lips and he looked at mine. For a moment I felt like the fifteen year old girl who was sitting with the boy that she liked or in many ways loved. We both leaned forward and our lips met. The kissed was soft and sweet. Our first real kiss, totally unlike Mount St. Helens. This kiss even though it was soft and tender, I could feel the love from Percy and I poured my feelings into the kiss as well. We broke apart after twenty seconds. We just stared at each other with goofy smiles on our faces. Then I saw something change in Percy's eyes and his smile faded. I could see the pain and turmoil on his face. He let go of my hand quickly and stood up. I was about to say something when he lifted his hand. "I'm sorry I can't do this." He ran off the beach toward the big house, I knew he was going to go back to the hovercraft, but I couldn't care right now. Why did he run away and what did he mean that he couldn't do this? The tears began to flow down my cheeks until I felt a familiar presence behind me. I looked up to see Nico standing above me with a concerned look on his face.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Nico asked worriedly. I told him what happened and I could see him smile when I told him about the kiss, but when I told him what happened afterwards he just plopped down in the sand beside me. "He didn't mean to hurt you, but he's still holding on to that old grudge. I thought only children of Hades were supposed to be like that."

"What old grudge?" I asked. Nico looked at me and I could tell that he was conflicted.

"He's holding a grudge against himself, he doesn't believe he deserves happiness." Nico said.

"Why is that?" I asked. Nico just looked down and wouldn't speak. "I can't tell anyone, I just found out recently myself and I was ordered not to tell."

"By whom?" I asked. He looked at me, but before he could say anything I heard a voice.

"By me, my dear." The familiar voice said. I turned to see my mother standing over us. Nico had a surprised and worried expression.

_**AN: Remember the fights not over, the Hand doesn't give up easily.**_


	9. Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justics

Chapter 9: Control

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mom, what do you mean it was you?" I asked. I was totally and completely confused.

"Annabeth, I know Nico and Percy told you that I'm on the Council of Light and Justice. The gods and Nico are the only ones who know what happened to Percy, we all swore to keep it a secret unless Percy grants permission." Athena said.

"I don't know what's going on any more. Percy and I kissed then he acts like he doesn't want to be around me anymore. Nico says that he is holding a grudge against himself for something he did years ago." I said. Athena looks at Nico angrily.

"Nico, its not your place to tell her these things." Athena said.

"Lady Athena, you know there is something else going on, Percy wouldn't act like this unless he hasn't told everyone the whole truth of what happened the night his mortal family died." Nico said. My mom looked at Nico and I could see her anger fade away and it was replaced with something else, curiosity.

"You're right, he is holding something back." Athena said.

"Let's confront him, this all needs to stop or he will destroy himself and others." Nico said. I'm really worried now.

"Your words are logical, let's find him." Athena said. We all walked toward the big house looking for Percy. After several minutes of searching we found him sitting in the sand just a few yards from the hovercraft. He looked sad and lonely. My heart even though he had hurt me when he left still went out to him. I didn't know why he thought he didn't deserve happiness, but I was determined to find out.

When Percy saw Athena he stood up and bowed. "Lady Athena, why are you here?" Percy asked. Athena gave him a stern look, one that I remember from my childhood.

"I hear that you made my daughter cry." Athena said. Percy looked at my puffy red eyes and my sad expression.

"I didn't mean to. Annabeth, I'm sorry, but we can't be more than friends." Percy said.

"Why, I know you love me?" I asked. Percy just stared at me and I could see turmoil in his beautiful green eyes.

"I don't deserve to be happy, I'm a terrible person, you can only get hurt or worse if you and I were together. It can't work out, I swore to myself that I would never put myself or others in that position again." Percy said. What in Hades name is he talking about?

"Perseus, tell Annabeth about the night your mortal family died." Athen said.

"Is that an order my lady?" Percy asked.

"Yes it is." Athena said. I could see Percy's face grow red with anger and for the first time in my life I was scared of Percy Jackson. Even my mother looked taken aback by his sudden bout of anger.

"You would order me to tell that story. She'll hate me afterwards." Percy said. My mother just gave him a stern look, Percy sighed heavily and I could see that he was going to tell the story. Percy began to talk about the night his mortal family died. He told us about the night he found their bodies and how he found their murderers. He told us how he fought the two demigod murderers and how he defeated them. Then he went on to tell us how he ruthlessly tortured and killed the two young demigods. My stomach was tied into knots afterwards. "You see look at her face, I disgust her now."

"Percy, I don't hate you, what you did was wrong and I can tell that you know that. These demigods killed your mortal family as ruthlessly as you killed them. Its time that you forgave yourself." I said. My mom looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile.

"You're just like everyone else trying to get me to forget and to forgive myself. I can't do that." Percy said.

"Perce, you're not telling us everything, what are you leaving out?" Nico asked pointedly.

"I'm not leaving anything out." Percy said nervously. I certainly could tell he lied his eyes darted back and forth from one of us to the other. He never looked at one of us for longer than a passing glance.

"Percy, I know you're lying tell us." I yelled. I saw his face turn red and his eyes stared daggers at me. I froze, Percy never looked at me that way before. The look suddenly disappeared and Percy gave me am apologetic look.

"You're right I'm not telling you everything. When I tortured and killed those two demigods I … I." Percy said, but didn't finish.

"Perseus tell us." Athena said. I could tell that my mother understood how hard it was for him to tell us.

"When I tortured and killed them I felt happy." Percy said.

"It was wrong, but of course you did they killed your family." Athena said.

"No that's not what I meant. When I was torturing them I felt happy. The act of torture gave me pleasure. Don't you see I like torturing them, I liked killing them. I enjoyed their agony and their screams." Percy said. We were all stunned none of us could say anything. Percy for his part seemed relieved and something else, but I'm not sure what. All I know is that he looked at the three of us with eyes darker than I had ever seen. They were like a black hole. They sucked all the light out of the room and they seemed to glow with dark energy. I saw my mom stare at him and I wasn't sure what she saw.

"Mom, are you OK?" I asked.

"Annabeth, you need to leave the beach right now. Nico, I need your help." Athena said to the two of us.

"Mom you're scaring me, what's happening?" I yelled.

"Listen to your mother young lady." A dark voice that seemed familiar said. I looked up and the voice has come from Percy. His eyes were coal black and a dark aura surrounded him.

"You're not Perseus." My mother yelled. Percy looked at her and smiled fiendishly. I never saw Percy smile that way before.

"Observant as always Athena, its too bad you never discovered me before." Percy or whoever said.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"Why should I tell and spoil all the fun. I know that you hate not knowing, but I'm sure you'll have fun trying to discover the truth." Percy or whoever said.

"How long have you been inside of him?" Athena asked.

"A good question. I've been trapped in this boys body for five years, ever since the night of his mortal family's death. His despair and sorrow made him vulnerable to my assault, however he left for the east and his stupid concentration techniques kept me at bay. Over the last few months his lack of sleep and constant work load has aloud me to take control periodically, but the fight here at this ridiculous camp has aloud me to finally take over." Percy or whoever said.

"You're the one who made Percy torture and kill those demigods?" Athena accused.

"Of course, this weak fool wouldn't do it on his own even if he was mad enough to kill." Percy or whoever said.

"It's you, you're the spy." Athena said. Nico and I just looked on in complete surprise. Percy smiled and took a bow.

"Good job Athena, yes over the past few months I have been using my short, but periodic episodes of control to send information to our organization. I find it incredibly ironic that the spy in your midst is actually the commander of the guardians, I love irony." Percy or whoever said.

"Leave Perseus's body now." Athena ordered. Percy or whoever just laughed.

"You don't control me. I will use this body how I see fit. Right now I think I'll use him to defeat you and that little guardian over there." Percy or whoever said as he pointed toward Nico. Percy's wings extended and he flew into the air. His armor was on his torso and covered his Achilles spot. Riptide extended into his hand and his shield extended as well. I saw Nico extend his wings and fly into the air with his sword and shield extended. Nico and Percy began to duel in midair. They seemed to be evenly matched since Percy couldn't use his abilities from Shiva. I walked over to my mother as we watched the two guardians and friends fight each other in the skies above camp.

"Mom, what can we do?" I asked.

"We need to stay out of the way for now, but if I need to fight I will." Athena said.

"Shouldn't you call for help?" I asked.

"I did, I sent a mental communication to Apollo. Hopefully, he'll make it here in time. We looked on as Percy and Nico continued to fight. We could see the sparks as their swords struck each other or the sounds of swords striking shields. They both seemed to be holding their own, but the expression on my mom's face was dubious at best. Suddenly Percy and Nico both landed on the beach in front of us, their wings retracted and they began to fight sword to sword. Nico would parry Percy's strikes he knew he couldn't hurt Percy so he put his all into the fight. Nico swung his sword, but Percy made a move I never saw before he fell to the ground. Nico was completely at a loss. Percy fell to the ground Nico's sword swing missed and Percy flexed his legs and knees and thrust forward. Percy hurtled toward Nico and struck him in the throat with his elbow. Nico fell to the ground struggling for air, eventually he came to, but Percy was standing over him with Riptide poised only a foot from Nico''s throat. Suddenly, two bright lights appeared, standing before us were Apollo and Aether. When Percy saw them his eyes narrowed and an evil look played over his lips.

"Apollo and Aether, such a pleasant surprise." Percy or whoever said. Aether stared at Percy in disbelief.

"What's wrong Aether, we have to help them?" Apollo asked.

"That voice, I know it." Aether said as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in thought. "Father?" We all looked at Aether, he had a stunned expression on his face.

"Yes, my boy it's me Erebus." Erebus/Percy said. We all looked on in disbelief, the primordial god of darkness and shadow was controlling Percy.

_**AN: I know a cliffy and a few surprises.**_


	10. The Darkness Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 10: The Darkness Within

**Percy's POV**

I finally awoke I was in a dark room lying on the floor. Where am I? I couldn't remember. The last thing I did remember I was sitting on the beach at camp. Athena, Nico and Annabeth were asking me questions about that terrible night five years ago. I remember feeling cold and darkness started to cloud my vision. I blacked out, but I had the feeling that my body wasn't asleep, it was like I was trapped inside my body while it moved on its own. I stood up in the dark room and then I saw a small stream of light coming from the opposite wall. I walked carefully to the edge of the room and there was a window with dark blinds. The blinds were closed, but a small ray of light shined through the edge. I reached up and pulled the string and opened the blinds, I was stunned at what I saw. I saw Nico lying on the ground with a sword at his throat. I looked closely at the sword and I realized that it was Riptide. Where am I? Then a sudden realization hit me, I'm inside my body and someone or something is controlling it. I looked at the hand holding Riptide and the arm connected to it. It was my hand and my arm. I was fighting Nico and I was winning. Nico for his part stared up at me without fear I was proud of my friend, but incredibly worried. The scene shifted as my head turned to look at two newcomers, they were Apollo and Aether, thank the gods I thought. I saw my fist strike quickly and connect with Nico's jaw knocking him unconscious before Apollo or Aether could do anything. I concentrated, I needed to hear what was going on suddenly I could hear everything.

"Father?" Aether said.

"Yes, my boy it's me Erebus." Erebus/Percy said. It was strange the voice sounded like me, but it also sounded different.

"Father, leave Percy now." Aether yelled. I could hear the laughter coming from my body, it sounded hollow, lifeless and most of all evil.

"I don't think so, this boy is powerful and you can't hurt him." Erebus/Percy said.

Aether, Apollo, I'm in here help me. I tried to yell, but no one heard me.

"Father, how did you get in there?" Aether asked. How did he get in there? Suddenly, I felt dizzy and the dark room began to spin around, I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Flashback

I awoke in a familiar room, my mom's old apartment. The room was dark, but suddenly the door opened to reveal my slightly younger self. I could see the panic in my eyes.

"Mom, Paul anyone." I yelled. No one answered my pleas.

I looked around to find the light switch, the lights suddenly turned on and the sight before me shocked me completely. In the middle of the living room lying on the ground in pools of blood were my mom and Paul. They had been cut multiple times as if someone tried to drain all the blood slowly and painfully out of them. I looked around the room and blood was splattered everywhere. I walked in to touch my mom, but I couldn't she was covered in blood. I froze I fell to my knees and screamed in agony. I never felt such pain in my life not even when I bathed in the Styx. I felt my heart beat faster as if it was trying to jump out my chest. I felt dizzy and nauseated I threw up on the ground at the sight of the blood and gore. I cried buckets of tears until I could barely see through my sore eyes. My head pounded as if my brain was trying to force its way out of my head. I couldn't think straight the only thing I felt was anger, pain, sorrow and the need for revenge.

"I can help you if you wish." A dark and gloomy voice said. I looked around quickly, but I didn't see anyone there.

"Who … are … you?" I stuttered.

"I'm a friend Percy I can help you get what you seek." The voice said again.

"What do I want?" I asked. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"Revenge my boy I can help you find the people who did this." The voice said.

"Revenge" I said.

"Yes, you want to make those who harmed your family pay don't you?" The voice asked.

Is that what I wanted, did I want to kill those that killed my parents? "You know that you have to find them, no one else can, only you." The voice said. It's right I'm the only one who can stop them I have to find them.

"How can you help me?" I asked.

"All you have to do is open yourself to my help, embrace the pain, the sorrow and the anger. Let it consume you and I can help you then." The voice said. I focused on the pain and the agony it was easy to do. I focused on my anger and my rage against those that killed my family. I could feel the power grow within me and then I looked up to see a dark shadow approach me, I stood up in fear.

"Don't be afraid, I want to help you." The voice said. The shadow came closer and then it enveloped me, all I could feel was my anger and hate. The shadow covered my body completely, I opened my mouth to scream, but something moved into my mouth I felt my body convulse and then I blacked out.

I woke up surrounded by grass I looked around and realized I was in a park. I felt a sticky substance on my hands and then I realized it was on my clothes and my face. It was dark so I couldn't figure out what it was I looked up to find some light. I saw two things hanging in a tree in front of me. I noticed that Riptide was lying on the ground only a foot away from me. I reached for it and picked it up. The blade was covered in the same sticky substance. I stood up and walked towards the tree with the objects in it. As I reached the tree the clouds parted from around the moon and the moonlight shown down on the tree. I looked up and froze at the sight of two bodies, they were covered in blood. I looked closer and then I noticed that they didn't have any skin on their bodies. I looked down at my hands and I realized that the sticky substance was blood, massive amounts of blood. I saw that the blood was all over my clothes and on Riptide's blade. I fell to my knees I killed these two people. The images started to flood into my brain; the anger, the screams, the blood and most of all my laughter. My laugh sounded so dark, so horrible and so evil. I fell to the ground I cried over what I had done.

End of Flashback

I woke up still in the dark room I stood up again and looked out the window or whatever it was. I could see that Nico was still alive and that my body was now facing Apollo and Aether. I continued to scream and pound on the window and then on the walls of the dark room. I was trapped in here while my friends were in trouble, except this time I was the trouble. I was the one hurting my friends.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Erebus/Percy pull his sword away from Nico's throat. He slowly walked toward Apollo and Aether. Aether stepped in front of Apollo and I could sense the power emanating from both Aether and Erebus.

"My boy, you chose the wrong side." Erebus said.

"I chose the light and I always will." Aether said.

"The darkness is stronger than the light, I'm afraid you leave me know choice." Erebus said. A blast of dark energy shot forward from Erebus/Percy's hands toward Aether and Apollo. The two gods created a shield of light around them blocking the darkness. Erebus/Percy just continued his onslaught as his dark energy continued to attack the shield of light. I could tell that Aether and Apollo were struggling to hold back the darkness. I was scared for both of them, Erebus was incredibly strong. Suddenly, I noticed a wall of water moving toward Aether and Apollo, I tried to yell at them, but there light shield seemed to block out any noise. The wall of water continued to move toward the two gods. Apollo and Aether were both so engrossed in their defense they never saw what hit them. The wall of water hit the two of them from behind and swept them into the forest near camp, trees were uprooted and the forest floor was flooded. The water finally receded and lying on the ground unconscious were the two gods. My mother turned away from the sight of her brother and friend she was intensely angry. She strode toward Erebus/Percy with her shield and spear in hand.

"Leave Perseus and run like the coward you are Erebus." Athena spat. Erebus/Percy turned toward my mother his eyes were black as night and I could see my mother's confidence erode under his glare.

"You dare insult a primordial god little girl?" Erebus/Percy said. My mother nodded and stared defiantly at the powerful force in front of her. Erebus/Percy held Riptide in front of him and extended it toward my mother. He moved at an unimaginable speed my mother was barely able to protect herself with Aegis. Her spear was knocked from her grasp by a blast of dark energy. A spear of ice shot from the air and impaled my mother through her forearm Aegis fell to ground with a loud clang. Another force of dark energy knocked my mother to the ground, she kneeled in front of Erebus/Percy defiantly. "I can't kill you child, but I can cause you pain beyond your imagination, but I can kill your little immortal child. Suddenly, a giant hand made of shadow grabbed me and pulled me next to my mother. Erebus/Percy walked toward me with Riptide pointed to my heart.

"Perseus, please stop this don't let him hurt Annabeth." Athena pleaded as tears flowed down her cheeks. I never saw my mother cry before.

"Percy, seaweed brain we need you, please help us." I said as tears streamed down my face as well.

"This boy can't help you, he is no match for my power." Erebus/Percy said. Erebus/Percy's eyes changed from black to green. He began to speak in a foreign language that sounded like Chinese. He stopped talking and his eyes returned to black. "That's all you've got boy?" The sword swung forward I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I looked up to see Erebus/Percy lying on the ground with Riptide on the ground next to him.

I felt a presence behind me and then I saw what it was it was Pin and beside him was Feng. Erebus/Percy stood up and looked at the two creatures with shock and a little fear. "You stupid creatures will pay." Erebus/Percy let loose a powerful blast of dark energy. Feng flew forward and caught fire in front of us. The dark energy hit the fire bird with no visible affect. I could see the astonishment on Erebus/Percy's face. "That isn't possible." I heard the noise of rushing water, I looked to my right to see a giant wave heading toward us, but it stopped just in front of us. The water just stood there, I saw Erebus/Percy struggle to move the water, but it wouldn't budge. I looked over my left shoulder and I saw Pin's eyes glowing a vibrant blue as he focused on the wave. The glow of his eyes intensified until it was blinding and the next thing I knew the water evaporated in front of us. Erebus/Percy was about to move when he was suddenly pinned to the ground by the massive clawed feet of Feng. Erebus/Percy could not move, the strength of the bird was immense. Pin walked forward with his long body moving like a water snake with legs. He stood in front of Erebus/Percy and looked into his eyes. I saw Erebus/Percy's eyes turn from black to green and then they changed to a vibrant blue. Both Pin's and Erebus/Percy's eyes glowed the same color. I heard Erebus/Percy scream and a bright blue light enveloped them.

When the light cleared Percy was lying on the ground unconscious and next to him stood a strange looking being. His skin looked black as night except it shifted as if to avoid the light. I couldn't tell if he wore clothes nor could I see his facial features. He looked like a being made of oil. His body flowed as if it was a living shadow. This had to be Erebus. Erebus walked slowly toward me, but Feng stood in front of my mother and I protectively. She turned her body into fire again and the light was blinding, Erebus looked away. "This is not over, the Hand will triumph." Erebus said as he dissolved into a shadow that was cast onto the ground by the hovercraft. Feng changed back to her normal appearance and I saw her and Pin move toward Percy. They both huddled around him protectively.

I crawled to my mother and helped her stand. Her arm was bleeding badly. We walked over toward Apollo and Aether. They were both sitting up now, they must have seen the entire end of the battle. They were both awestruck by the power of the two Chinese monsters. "Apollo, help my mom is hurt." I said. That snapped Apollo out of his musings. He walked toward us and carefully held my mother's arm. He stated a few magic spells and my mom's arm glowed with power. When the light subsided her arm was completely healed. Aether stood up next to us.

"These two creatures are amazing." Aether said as he looked toward Feng and Pin. We all looked toward them and I smiled as I saw how careful they were not to hurt Percy. We carefully walked toward Percy and when we reached him the two monsters stood and looked at us warily. We all froze, these creatures were outside of the ancient Greek realm and their power was immense. We heard Chiron gallop toward us and then we saw Feng and Pin bow toward him and fly off toward Thalia's tree.

"Thanks Chiron." I said.

Aether and Apollo ran toward Nico to check on him as he was still unconscious. My mom and I walked toward Percy as Chiron galloped into camp to check on the rest of the campers. Percy laid on the ground unmoving. My mom and I knelt next to him and I placed my hand on his neck to check for a pulse. His skin was like ice, but I felt a faint pulse. The clouds that had covered the sky during the battle finally cleared and the sun shone down onto the beach as the light hit Percy his skin began to glow. His eyes opened and they were the normal sea green eyes that I never could forget. He slowly sat up with help from my mom and I.

"Perseus, how do you feel?" Athena asked with concern in her voice.

"Like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Percy said with exhaustion evident in his voice. His eyes grew heavy, I took off the jacket that I wore and rolled it up as Percy slowly laid his head back onto it. He was fast asleep in no time. My mom and I stood up and walked over to Aether, Apollo and Nico. The three of them were standing near the hovercraft watching us.

"Is he alright?" Nico asked.

"Does he need my help?" Apollo asked.

'Don't worry he'll be fine, he's just exhausted. We should let him sleep here, the sun will help recharge him." Athena said. The five of us walked toward the big house. Percy was back and the influence of Erebus was gone, but I couldn't help worry about Erebus's threat.

_**AN: I promise next chapter more Percabeth, plus we learn more about the Hand's plan for revenge.**_


	11. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 11: The Letter

**Percy's POV**

I awoke lying in the sand with my head resting on a rolled up piece of clothing. I sat up only to grab my head in pain as a massive headache shot through my skull. It felt like my head was splitting open. After a few minutes the pain and pounding in my head receded. I grabbed the rolled up piece of clothing and looked at it carefully. It was a woman's jacket and I recognized it as Annabeth's. I smelled the jacket deeply and took in the fresh scent of lemon with a hint of vanilla. I stood up unfolded the jacket and placed it on a rock outcrop. I walked around the beach for a few minutes trying to see if anyone was around me. I looked up at the wrecked forest just off the beach and a large crater near the hovercraft, suddenly memories came flooding back into my mind. I remembered the argument, the fight and briefly the aftermath.

"Erebus" I said. That bastard was in my body this entire time, I was the spy, how could I not have known? I paced around the beach trying to figure things out. I didn't deserve to be the commander of the guardians. I was the one who put people in danger. I was the one who let Erebus merge with me, just because of my anger and grief. Damn, I'm such a fool, I thought. I knew what I had to do. I walked into the hovercraft and then into the control room.

"Greetings commander." GAIL said.

"Hello GAIL, I need a private message setup and I'll need you to send it to the CoGaL (Council of Guardians and Light) when I'm finished." I ordered.

"Terminal one is ready commander." GAIL said. I walked over to the terminal and immediately started to type my letter to the council.

* * *

_Dear Council Members,_

_It has been an honor to serve with you both as a guardian and as a council member for the past few years. We have accomplished a tremendous amount of good for mortals, half-bloods and the gods alike. You all have become my good friends. The recent events have proven to me that my further presence on the council and as a guardian may be a detriment to our duties. Therefore, I am taking a leave of absence from my post as a guardian and as their commander. I appoint my lieutenant Nico Di Angelo as my replacement until I return. I have every confidence in his abilities and I'm sure all of you will come to respect him as I do. I wish I could tell all of you when I will return, but I need to understand all that has happened to me and I need to know my place in this world. It is extremely difficult for me to leave all of you and I hope that you all understand my motives._

_Your friend,_

_Perseus Jackson, Commander of GLJ_

* * *

I read over the letter and I hesitated for a moment, but I knew that I had to do this. "GAIL, send private message, also send a copy to Lieutenant Di Angelo as well." I ordered.

"Yes, commander." GAIL said. I looked around the command center one more time. I walked to my small quarters in the hovercraft and packed my duffel bag, I felt in my pocket and Riptide was still there. I finished packing and walked outside. The air was warm and the sun shined brightly. I soaked up the sun, then I extended my wings and flew off. I knew where I was going, it was the only place where I could think and reflect. It was the place I found five years ago, the place that made me feel at peace. First, I needed to go to Olympus and my apartment, I needed a few things for this journey and I wanted to say goodbye to my home of the past few years.

**Annabeth's POV**

Aether and Apollo left an hour ago. My mom, Nico and I sat around the meeting table in the big house.

"We should go check on Percy." I said. My mom and Nico both nodded in agreement. We walked toward the beach where we had left Percy sleeping. He was no where to be seen. I found my jacket lying on a rock outcrop, so I put it back on.

"He might be in the hovercraft." Nico said. We followed Nico into the hovercraft, the walls of the craft were dark gray and there were small lights that illuminated the hallway leading to a large metal door. Nico walked ahead of us and as he reached the door he placed his hand on a panel to the right of the door and a red light seemed to scan his palm, the door slid open immediately. The three of us walked in.

"Greetings, Lady Athena and Lieutenant Di Angelo." A computerized voice said.

"Hello, GAIL have you seen the commander?" Nico asked.

"Yes, he was here just ten minutes ago." GAIL said.

"Do you know where he went?" Athena asked.

"No, I'm sorry my lady but he did send a private message to the council and to Lieutenant Di Angelo." GAIL said.

"Can you place the letter on the screen?" Athena asked.

"This is a private message my lady, the young woman behind you is not a party to the message." GAIL said protectively.

"Its alright GAIL, this is my daughter Annabeth, she is a friend of the commander." Athena said.

"If you vouch for her then I must agree. The letter is on screen one my lady." GAIL said. A screen on the opposite side of the room turned on we all walked over and stood in front of it. The letter appeared only a second later. We read the letter and after everyone was done we all stood there stunned.

"What a seaweed brain." Athena said, as Nico and I smiled.

"Erebus a primordial god takes over his body and he blames himself, who does he think he is?" Nico asked out loud to no one.

"You're right, we need to talk some sense into him. Erebus is extremely powerful now and that has a lot to do with his merging with Percy. Even now that they are separated Erebus still retains incredible power." Athena said.

"Mother, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Apollo, Aether and I were no match for him, how was that possible?" Athena asked.

"He was merged with Percy, so he could draw on Percy's power and abilities as well." Nico said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"That's partially true, but how was Erebus able to hold Aether and Apollo at bay just with his power over darkness and shadow?" Athena asked. I had no idea. "Aether, Apollo and I believe that he merged with Percy to draw power from the darkness within Percy, his sadness, pain, guilt and anger over his parents death and the thought that he tortured to death those two demigods. Those emotions are dark ones and Aether speculates that his father can draw power from them. He has grown powerful over these last five years continuously drawing from Percy's dark emotions." Athena said. Nico and I stood there in silence.

"Shouldn't Percy be free of those emotions now, all that pent up darkness within him is now gone since Erebus was forcibly detached from him?" I asked. My mother looked at me and smiled.

"You've been away from Percy for a while my dear have you forgotten his fatal flaw?" Athena asked. I saw the look of dread on Nico's face.

"His fatal flaw is loyalty." I said. Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"He blames himself for letting Erebus take him over and he blames himself for being the spy." I said. My mother smiled, but I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Yes, he blames himself, he believes he failed all of us. None of us would blame him, Erebus would be impossible to sense, he would hide himself within Percy's dark feelings. We need to find him because something tells me that this is the worst timing for our commander to go on a quest of self-discovery." Athena said.

"Any ideas where he would go?" I asked.

"Ultimately I would say that he would go back to the temple in Nepal, but I hope he plans to go to his apartment back on Olympus." Athena said. Nico nodded and I had a hopeful smile on my face. "Gather around me, your both immortal so this should not hurt you." Before I could ask what my mother was talking about she turned into a golden light and I could barely see anything then I realized that she was in her godly form. I felt myself dissolve into the light and suddenly I reappeared in a hallway.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Percy's apartment building on Olympus." Nico said. The hallway was dark, the walls were made of granite and I recognized it as the same stone that made up the bedrock of Olympus. The walls were dark with specks of white crystal within them. The crystal sparkled as the overhead lights in the hallway shined down upon us. We reached an apartment door with the name Jackson written under the peep hole and right above the doorbell. "We don't want to alert him to our presence so no ringing the doorbell or knocking." My mother walked forward and extended her hand over the deadbolt lock and I could hear gears turn as suddenly the deadbolt unlocked. Nico turned the door handle and the door opened up into a spacious apartment.

I looked around the walls in the living room were a deep sea green color. The furniture was made of a dark wood and a large entertainment center anchored one wall with a large flat screen television and audio/video equipment beneath it. The couch and chairs were made of the dark wood and dark brown leather. What caught my attention as well as everyone else was the four shrines setup around the four corners of the living room. Two I recognized instantly as statues of Zeus and Poseidon, but the others were definitely not Greek. One had the image of a half-man, half-woman sitting. She/he had multiple arms and appeared to be meditating. My mother must have read my thoughts as she looked at the statue.

"Shiva" Athena said plainly. The statue seemed to glow with power. The fourth statue was more familiar since every time I went to a Chinese restaurant I would see a similar shrine. It was Buddha, he was also sitting with his legs crossed in meditation. When I looked at the statue it made me feel at peace and I instantly recognized why Percy had a shrine to this eastern deity.

I continued to explore and I noticed that the living room flowed directly into a kitchen/dining area. The kitchen also contained cabinets made of the dark wood with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The one thing that struck me about Percy's apartment was that it was very clean, almost too clean like he was hardly ever here. I guess Nico could sense my thoughts as well.

"A very nice place, but he's never here." Nico said.

We all heard the water running in the bathroom and all of our hopes were up. We made it here just in time. We all sat down in the living room waiting for Percy to come out of the bathroom. After twenty minutes of waiting the door opened. We all turned around to see steam coming out of the room, then we saw movement. Percy walked out of the bathroom wearing only a large white towel that covered him below the waist and down past his knees. His chest and abs were bare and I could feel my cheeks burn. What struck me as odd was that my mom's cheeks were a little red as well. Percy's hair was wet and glistened in the low light of the room. When he saw us his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What in Hades name are the three of you doing here?" He asked.

We came to talk some sense into that kelp filled head of yours." Nico said quickly earning a death glare from Percy. Nico didn't back down he just smiled fiendishly.

"We received your letter commander, we cannot let you do this." Athena said. Percy's eyes narrowed and I could tell he was getting mad.

"Cannot let me, how in the name of Zeus himself do you think you're going to stop me?" Percy asked incredulously.

I could see my mom grow angry she stood up and walked toward Percy. She stopped just three or four feet from him. "It seems that you've forgotten that I lead the council and therefore I'm your superior." Athena said. Percy's face turned red and I could see steam come off his skin as he faced my mother.

"If you're going to order me to stay then I guess I will have to just quit the guardians." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Perce, have you lost your mind?" Nico yelled as he stood up and faced his friend.

"Let's see, I had a primordial god ripped from my essence after spending five years within me. I say that's grounds for losing your mind." Percy spat.

"Perseus, you can't blame yourself for what Erebus did." Athena said. Percy looked at her and I could see the anger subside slightly.

"Why can't I, he offered to help me that night I found my family dead, I accepted his help that means I'm responsible for the consequences." Percy said.

I couldn't take anymore of this. "Did you know it was Erebus?" I asked. For the first time Percy noticed me as I stood up and walked toward my mother.

"No, but I still agreed without knowing who offered to help." Percy said.

"Did he tell you what kind of help he offered?" I asked.

"No, he just said that he could help me catch their murderers." Percy said.

"Did he tell you that he needed to join with you and become a part of you?" I asked.

I could see Percy think about this and I could almost sense the dread as he remembered what happened. "No, he just enveloped me." Percy said.

"So he took over your body by force then?" I asked hoping to make a point. I could see my mother smile at my reasoning. I could see Percy think over my question and then he shook his head with a sad and disappointed look on his face.

"Its not my fault?" Percy asked it almost like he pleaded for us to answer. I could see my mother waiting for my response.

"No, its not your fault seaweed brain." I said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm such an idiot." Percy said, I saw my mom and Nico smile.

"You're not an idiot Perseus, you went through a traumatic experience it is understandable that you would feel confused, but that doesn't mean that you need to leave." Athena said.

"You're right, but can you trust me after all I was the spy?" Percy asked.

We all looked at him and said in unison, "We trust you." Percy gave us his crooked smile and we all smiled in return. Percy looked down at his lack of clothes and I could see his cheeks turn red.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm pretty exposed at the moment." Percy said as he darted off into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I think we should go." Athena said as she looked at Nico. They both walked to the door and I followed them. "Where do you think you're going?" I stopped and looked at them with confusion written all over my face.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"I don't think so, you need to finish what you started." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the one that reached him and I sense that the two of you have some unresolved issues. Besides I need our commander back in complete working order that means he'll need help to recover." Athena said.

"Mom, I'm not a doctor, maybe ..." I said as my mother raised her hand cutting me off.

"No arguments, he needs you, he always needed you. Good night my dear." Athena said as she walked out the door. Nico nodded at me and smiled. They closed the door and I was alone standing in Percy's living room. A few minutes later Percy walked out of his bedroom wearing a sea green v-neck shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of white converse.

"Where did they go?" He asked suspiciously.

"They said that they need to get back to camp to bring in the hovercraft." I lied. Percy smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I sat in a large leather chair and Percy sat on the couch next to me. We were both quiet for a few moments.

"Thank you for talking some sense into me." Percy said with a cautious smile.

"Anytime, I know this past day has been tough on you." I said trying to forget how tough the last few days had been on me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." Percy said sincerely.

"About what?" I asked.

"The thing I said at the beach. I was filled with so much guilt about what I thought I did to those two demigods that I never believed I deserved happiness." Percy said. I felt my heart swell with hope.

"How do you feel now?" I asked. Percy stared into my eyes, when I looked into those amazing green orbs the guilt and pain were gone, instead his eyes were filled with hope and love. They were the eyes I dreamed about every night for five years.

"I feel at peace for the first time in a long time. The last few days with you have been great and I haven't felt this good in years." Percy said. I hadn't noticed before, but Percy and I were both leaning forward from our seats and we were only two inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face.

"These past few days have been great and they reminded me how much I've missed you." I said. Percy smiled and then he looked expectantly into my eyes.

"I love you Annabeth Chase and I'll never leave you again." Percy said as he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss wasn't the soft and tender one like on the beach. This kiss was needy and desperate, like he waited to kiss me this way for years and maybe he had. I returned the kiss with equal passion. We broke apart as we knelt on the floor and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you too seaweed brain." I said as I held onto him with all my strength. For the first time in my life I felt at home.

**_AN: I know I made you wait till the end of the chapter for Percabeth. The Hand's plan will be revealed in the next chapter._**


	12. The Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 12: The Hand

**Percy's POV**

The room was dark like the inside of a cave, except for a few torches hanging from the walls providing just enough light to see shapes and obstacles. A lone figure walked through the room silently approaching a set of stairs that led up to a large plaza made of dark marble. The figure's steps could be easily heard walking up the marble stair case. The footsteps stopped at the top of the stair case and the dark figure lowered him or herself onto one knee. The view of the room shifted and additional light could be seen. Four more torches immediately burst into flame revealing three large figures who were at least fifteen feet tall sitting on stone thrones. They frowned down upon the dark figure kneeling before them.

"We are aware of your failure Erebus. I take it that you would like to explain your defeat?" The large man or being in the center throne said. The dark figure's face was immediately illuminated as two more torches caught on fire nearby. It revealed the face of a man whose features moved in and out of darkness as if the shadows themselves moved along his skin.

"I was not at fault, those creatures from the east were more powerful than I imagined." Erebus said. The light of the torches intensified more and the being in the middle was more easily revealed. He was clearly large at least fifteen feet tall. He had bright silver eyes that seemed to swirl like a whirlpool of sorts. His hair was long and white and he also had a long white beard that stretched down to his chest. He looked down upon Erebus with a mix of sympathy and disdain.

"I can sense that your powers have increased because of your joining with the sea spawn, but you still failed. Brother, I had hoped that you would take your place on the council with me and your daughter here." The man said as he pointed to the dark haired woman sitting next to him. She had shoulder length hair that was black as a raven's feather with eyes that seemed to be the color of oil. She stared down at her father with no expression of emotion at all.

"Chronos, I did not fail completely. We have gauged the strength of the guardians and we know their weaknesses." Erebus said.

Chronos sighed loudly and stared down at his brother. "You will not be punished we are family and we must stick together. Too many of our brothers, sisters and children have betrayed us. They serve the Olympians and they will pay for their treachery." Chronos said.

"Thank you brother, what would you have me do now?" Erebus asked thankfully.

"Since this Perseus has brought in assistance from outside of our realm, we shall do the same. I would like you to visit the east look for any allies that would serve us, especially those in opposition to Shiva. They will be needed for the coming battles." Chronos said. Erebus stood and turned into a black mass then disappeared into the shadows.

"Uncle, do you think my father will succeed?" The daughter of Erebus asked.

"Nemesis, I believe your father will succeed. He knows the power of Shiva and her allies first hand." Chronos said. Chronos shifted to his right to address the large man sitting next to him. The figure had light blue skin a short white beard and piercing blue eyes.

"Oceanus we will need you and your forces to be ready to strike at a moments notice." Chronos said.

"I understand uncle, I will not fail. My nephew will be caught completely off guard." Oceanus said.

"Good, now to more pressing business at the moment. It appears that we have found the spy." Chronos said as four giants walked in leading a young man in chains, at least he looked like a young man. He had long hair like the mane of a lion and when he looked up his eyes seemed to be made of fire. He gritted his teeth showing elongated canines just like a lions. The giants pulled him up the stairs and threw him to his knees in front of three thrones. "Ah Phobos, we should have guessed that you would never go against your mother and father, but you did so much for us in the last war. I take it that was all part of your plan or I know it was Athena's plan wasn't it?" Phobos shook his head and spat at the feet of the god in front of him.

"I will never talk, you all will fail." Phobos said defiantly. Chronos and Oceanus began to laugh ominously.

"Uncle it seems that this traitor has a sense of humor after all." Oceanus said.

"A good thing he will need his sense of humor as he holds up the sky for Atlas. Take him to Mount Othrys and place him under the sky as you free the general." Chronos ordered. The giants nodded their heads and pulled Phobos out of the room. Phobos for his part kept screaming obscenities and curses.

"He's got a mouth that one." Oceanus said with an evil smile.

"Takes after his father, I bet." Nemesis said. Nemesis straightened up as a new figure walked up and bowed before them. This man wore a three piece suit with his black hair tied back into a pony tail. A few scars could be seen on his face that looked like marks from a talon. This man or whatever he was stood at least twelve feet in height before he knelt before the three thrones.

"Prometheus, so good of you to join us. How goes your scheming?" Chronos asked warmly.

"Uncle, our allies in the underworld are preparing themselves as we speak. Hades has no way of knowing what's going on. Once my brother is free we shall rally our forces outside the gates of the underworld for our attack." Prometheus said.

"Good, with a rebellion within the underworld Hades will never anticipate your attack from the outside. He will be completely surprised." Chronos said. Prometheus nodded his head in agreement. "Go to your brother and prepare. The timing of our attacks must be precise and overwhelming." Prometheus bowed again then stood up and walked down the stair case toward the exit.

"Uncle it appears the plans are coming together nicely." Oceanus said. Chronos turned to address his nephew.

"Yes, your brother even in Tartarus can make a good plan. We will make sure that sea spawn and his friends do not destroy this opportunity. Olympus will fall and so will the guardians." Chronos said as the three deities laughed, the darkness of the room closed around me.

I jumped up in surprise to feel something lying on my chest. I looked around I was lying on my couch I looked down to see golden hair splayed across my chest. I moved slightly and I saw the face of an angel, my angel Annabeth. I leaned down and kissed her on the head. She moved slightly and I knew she was awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said. Annabeth jumped up and fell of the couch as I said that. I was about to laugh at her, but I held it in. "Are you alright?" Annabeth looked at me, her face was as red as a tomato.

"Did we ...?" Annabeth tried to ask. I chuckled a little bit and then stared into her beautiful gray eyes.

"No, we kissed and then talked for hours before we fell asleep, I promise." I said. I felt a little disappointed, but it was too soon to go that far. I saw a look of relief on Annabeth's face, but for some reason I sensed disappointment as well.

Annabeth stood up her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and she still looked exhausted. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Annabeth asked.

"No, feel free." I said. Annabeth gave me a small smile and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat up on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. Suddenly the dream I had immediately awakened within my memory. I jumped up and ran to the video communication screen near the door to my apartment. I straightened my clothes the best that I could and touched the controls. A young man's face immediately came up on the screen, he snapped to attention when he saw me.

"Commander, how can I help you sir?" Brandon asked. I remembered his name, well good for me I thought sarcastically.

"Brandon, I need to speak with Lady Athena, ASAP." I ordered.

"Right away sir." Brandon said as the screen went dark with text that said accessing. After a few minutes of waiting the screen shifted back on and I could see the face of Athena.

"Athena we have a problem." I said abruptly.

"Good morning to you too commander." Athena said. She gave me a mischievous smirk. "Sleep well." My face must have turned as red as a fire engine because Athena began to laugh. The actual goddess of wisdom was laughing at me. I gave her a playful scowl and she just shook her head in response. "You're not as scary when you're not joined with Erebus."

"That's so funny laugh it up why don't you?" I said as I tried to act hurt then I gave her my crooked smile so she relented in her teasing. I put on a serious look and I saw Athena look at me cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked warily.

"I had a dream about the Hand." I said. Athena looked at me curiously.

"You think this was a real event not just a normal dream?" Athena asked.

"Yes" I said. Athena looked at me thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"I don't know for sure, but if Phobos is our spy on the inside then I say it was real." I said. When I said Phobos, Athena sunk down into her chair with a look of shock etched in her expression.

"He was our spy then?" I asked. Athena nodded sadly.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"They took him to hold up the sky in place of Atlas." I said. I saw a look of anger and hatred in Athena's eyes and its definitely not a look you want to see.

"Those bastards." Athena said. I had to agree with her, I've held the sky before it wasn't something to take lightly god or no god. "What else did you over hear?"

"They plan a coordinated attack. It appears that Atlas and Prometheus will lead an assault against the underworld while a rebellion takes place in the underworld coordinated most likely by minor deities that exist there. Oceanus will attack my father in Atlantis most likely at the same time." I said. I could see Athena thinking over all these possibilities.

"I will warn the council and contact Hades and Poseidon as well. We must help them defend their realms." Athena said.

"One last thing, I saw Erebus, he was ordered to go to the east and look for support to fight against Shiva. They want to counter Pin and Feng as well as my abilities." I said. Athena looked at me questioningly.

"Can they find help?" Athena asked. I thought that over and I knew they could probably find help.

"I'm afraid they can, there are deities in the east that hate Shiva and would stop at nothing to defeat him or his allies." I said. Athena thought this over I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Anything else?" Athena asked. I didn't want to tell her this, but I had to.

"Yes, it appears that the Hand has a council of three deities one is Oceanus, another is Nemesis and lastly the leader is Chronos." I said. When I said Chronos, I could see something I rarely see in her eyes, fear. I hated to add to the problems, but this last piece of information was important. "All of these plans were thought up by Kronos, it appears that he's not as powerless as we hoped." Athena just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Perseus." Athena said, I was taken aback by her apology.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"You and Annabeth never catch a break this time it wasn't because of me, but I just want both of you to be happy and now we are at war again." Athena said sadly.

"Athena, I thank you for your concern, but Annabeth and I waited this long to be together, so a little more time will not change things. Don't worry about us. I will see you in an hour." I said reassuringly. I could tell that Athena forced her smile, but I smiled back genuinely to her.

"Athena out." She said as the image cut off. I could hear the water running in my bathroom. The girl of my dreams was in there, but before we could be happy I had a few more nightmares to take care of.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in the update. The Champion of Olympus story has been front and center in my mind. FYI if you didn't know Phobos is the son of Ares and Aphrodite.**_


	13. War Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

_**AN: The Chronos that is talked about sitting on one of the stone thrones is the primordial god of time. Whereas the Kronos in Tartarus that is discussed as making plans in Tartarus is the titan of time and the father to the big three and other gods. I just wanted to clear that up, so Chronos is the brother of Erebus and the uncle to Oceanus and Kronos, he is also the great uncle to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Oceanus is a titan and the brother of Kronos and the uncle of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I just wanted to clear this up because many people get the titan Kronos also spelled Cronus mixed up with the primordial god Chronos also spelled Chronus. It can be confusing I know.**_

Chapter 13: War Preparations

**Percy's POV**

After the screen cleared I walked to the statue of Shiva in the corner of the my living room. I sat down and crossed my legs. I began to meditate as I was taught suddenly I was no longer on Olympus I was at the top of a mountain peak in the Himalayas. At the top of the cold and windswept peak was a small stone temple. I floated to the temple and a bronze statue of Shiva sat cross legged, his eyes glowed a beautiful green color almost like a green fire was smoldering within them. I sat down in front of the statue and then the statue's eyes moved and looked right at me. I stared into the eyes of the statue and then its mouth moved. The statue focused on me closely.

"Greetings Perseus." Shiva said.

"Shiva, I'm so glad I found you. I need to speak with you." I said.

"Go on my friend." Shiva said.

"Erebus the primordial god of darkness and shadow is free and he has been ordered by the Hand of Kronos to go to the east and look for allies amongst your enemies." I said. The statue of Shiva focused on me and I could feel the apprehension.

"None of the gods of the east would support such a request, but he may be able to find monsters and demons to assist him." Shiva said.

"How powerful are these creatures?" I asked worriedly.

"They are very powerful most of these creatures could only be defeated by me or one of the other main gods such as Vishnu or Kali." Shiva said.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"I know Feng and Pin are guarding your camp so you will need other assistance. I will try to send you help where I can find it my friend." Shiva said.

"Thank you Shiva." I said. The statue's eyes began to glow red and then suddenly I was back in my apartment with a very worried Annabeth kneeling next to me.

"Percy, you're OK I was so worried." Annabeth said as she tried to hug the air out of my lungs. She finally pulled away as I tried to breath.

"Thank the gods, I'm alright I need some air." I said as I started to breath loudly making Annabeth smirk at me playfully.

"I'm sorry I saw you and I got worried." Annabeth said. As she stared into my eyes with her beautiful gray ones.

"I was talking to Shiva through my meditation techniques." I said. Then I continued to talk to Annabeth about my dream and my conversation with Athena.

"How can I help?" Annabeth asked.

"We are going to need a demigod army to fight this enemy. We will need to intercept the army headed for the underworld. I will send a few guardians to assist you, but I will have to go to Atlantis to help my father and Nico will go to the underworld to stop the uprising." I said. I could see Annabeth thinking over the situation.

"Whose going with Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"A good question we should go to guardian headquarters and talk this over with the council." I said. Annabeth stared at me in disbelief.

"I can go with you?" Annabeth asked. I smiled back at her in return.

"Sure you can. Let's go." I said as I stood up and grabbed her by the hand. Annabeth and I walked out of my apartment and headed toward the Olympian headquarters building. After about twenty minutes we reached the building and I walked toward the statue of Athena with Annabeth by my side. I placed my hand on the symbol of alpha and the wall opened. Annabeth looked at me in shock.

"That doorway and elevator was not part of my original design." Annabeth said.

"You're mother made some adjustments." I said as Annabeth shook her head in amazement. We walked into the elevator and the doors closed. She held onto my hand tightly as the elevator dropped quickly to the bottom floor. The elevator came to a sudden stop and opened quickly. The familiar symbol of the guardians shown brightly on the wall across from the elevator. I saw Annabeth stare at the symbol and I smiled.

"Its the symbol of the guardians." I said. Annabeth looked at me carefully.

"Scales of justice?" Annabeht questioned.

"Yes" I pointed to the scales and then to the beams of light. "And the light." I held onto her hand and pulled her to the council room. I opened the door and the bright light of the room made it a little hard to see, but I knew that someone was in here. "Hello, Lady Athena." The lights dimmed a little and sitting at the table with Nico across from her was the goddess of wisdom.

"Hello commander and hello my dear." Athena addressed me and then her daughter. Annabeth walked over and hugged her mother then sat down next to her. I walked over and patted Nico on the back as I sat down next to him.

"Good afternoon to both of you. I hope that you don't mind that I invited Annabeth along." I said.

"Not at all I'm glad you did." Athena said.

"So what can you all tell me about the war planning?" I asked.

"I have contacted my dad and he is getting his army together to battle the uprising." Nico said.

"I addressed the situation to the Olympian Council this morning and they have contacted Chiron and the hunters. They will be ready to intercept the Hand's army in Caifornia before they reach Los Angeles most likely within the San Joaquin Valley as far away from mortals as possible." Athena said.

"Nico what about you?" I asked.

"I've spoken to my dad and I will go to the underworld to help him. I will take Mrs. O'Leary with me if thats OK?" Nico asked.

"Sure, but do we need to send you any additional help?" I asked.

"My dad and I with his army should be sufficient, if not we'll let you know." Nico said.

"Good, make sure you keep us informed." I said.

"I want to help Thalia and Chiron." Annabeth stated. Athena and I both looked at her worriedly. "I can do this I'm immortal they can't kill me."

"If its OK with the commander." Athena said as she gave me a wry smile. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, but you're not going alone. I'm sending with you the rest of the guardians except for small force that will stay here to help Athena and the council." I said as I hit my watch.

"Brandon here sir." The young man said.

"Brandon, I need you to contact the following guardians and have them come to the council room ASAP. Will Solace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Michael Yew, Jake Mason, and Pollux got that?" I ordered.

"Yes, sir Brandon out." Brandon said. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"I didn't know they all became guardians and how did you find Michael?" Annabeth asked curiously. I smiled while Nico and Athena both laughed.

"Let's just say its a long story." I said. Annabeth gave me her unamused face, but I just ignored it.

"So commander, I take it that you will be going to Atlantis alone?" Athena asked curiously.

"Yes, the guardians aren't any help underwater besides my dad will have the Cyclops and Atlantean armies to help him as well." I said, but I could tell that Athena knew something was wrong.

"You're worried about something?" Athena said. I could tell that Annabeth found her mother's ability to read me a little disconcerting.

"You know me well Athena. Yes, I spoke to Shiva in a meditation trance. He said that he has made peace with all the deities, but there are monsters and demons who would like nothing better than to attack his allies." I said. I could see the three of them processing this information.

"Is he going to send help?" Nico asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea when it will arrive. He will send help to our two main armies, the one on land and the one at sea." I said as I first motioned toward Annabeth and then to myself. "Chiron will be able to communicate with them." Everyone nodded in approval.

"Percy you know that your guardian powers and the power of Shiva is limited underwater." Nico reminded me. Athena nodded in agreement while Annabeth looked at me worriedly.

"I know but he's my dad and I have to help him besides when Shiva sends help I will be the only one who can communicate with it." I said. They all had concern etched into their expressions, but they finally relented.

"I understand, when will you leave?" Athena asked.

"Nico you should go when you're ready." I said. Nico already had on his armor and a duffel bag was on the floor by his leg.

"I'm ready Perce." He said as he stood up to leave. I walked him out the door and he put out his hand to me. Instead I hugged him tightly and when I let go I looked into his eyes.

"Take care little bro and say hello to uncle for me." I said with a smile. Nico looked taken aback for a moment then he gave me his best smile, which is saying a lot for a child of Hades.

"I will and you do the same." Nico said as he ran into a shadow and disappeared. I walked back to the council room door, but I stopped when I heard yelling.

"Mom I can't help, but see how you look at Percy and the way the two of you banter back and forth. You like him don't you?" Annabeth asked. I froze Annabeth thinks that her mother 'likes' me.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Athena said defensively. Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Mom, you use to hate Percy when he and I were just friends. Now you read him as well as I do plus I can't get over how the two of you banter back and forth just like he and I use to do." Annabeth said. Is she jealous of her mother?

"Annabeth there is no need to be jealous. I don't think of Percy in any way besides a friend." Athena said.

"So what kind of friend are we talking about, a brain child friend or something else because I seem to remember you telling me that the only male 'friends' that you ever had were ones that you ended up have brain children with like my dad?" Annabeth said. Now I was really shocked. I could only imagine the look that Athena was giving her.

"How dare you speak to me in this way, I do not have to answer to you about who I consider a friend." Athena yelled.

"Mom I love Percy and I don't want you getting in the way of that." Annabeth said. I heard Athena sigh loudly.

" I don't think of Percy in the same way as your father. He is the first man that I have ever befriended that I didn't want to have a child with. I befriended him at first because he needed a friend because of the loss of his mortal family. I always thought it odd that I became his best friend out of all the gods. I wanted the two of you to get back together thats why I told you to go to camp and thats why Perseus was the one the council sent to camp. I wanted the two of you to be happy because I do care about both of you very much. I would never come between the two of you I swear on the River Styx." Athena said. I heard Annabeth gasp and I heard thunder explode over head sealing the oath.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can't lose him again thats all." Annabeth said. I could tell that they were probably hugging so I walked back into the council room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said. Athena and Annabeth both separated, I could see the tears in their eyes. "Is everything OK?" I already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes, no problems commander." Athena said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth you need to go to camp and help Chiron. I will stay here and wait for the guardians. I will send them to camp first as well. Then I will be off to Atlantis. I have a feeling Oceanus may not wait until the other attack occurs." I said.

"I'll take her to camp." Athena said. Annabeth walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't get yourself killed seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I smiled at the old nickname. Annabeth then walked over to her mother.

"I have to agree with my daughter come back alive commander." Athena said, then they both disappeared into a golden light. I waited for an hour until the other guardians arrived and then I ordered them to camp. They all seemed excited about going back, but I could also tell that they were more excited about taking on the Hand. Before they left I pulled Connor and Travis to the side.

"Are you two up for this." I asked.

"Come on sir we're itching for some payback." Connor said.

"Good because I have a feeling that you'll get your chance. Good luck to both of you now get out of here." I said.

"Yes sir." They both said as they saluted then left the council room. I still can't get over those two being on the side of justice. I walked back to my office and took the duffel bag that I usually keep in my office for emergencies I walked out to see Brandon sitting at his desk typing away. He looked up at me as I walked by.

"Brandon, you've done some good work these past few days." I said. Brandon looked at me with confusion in his eyes. The old Percy never gave compliments this easy.

Th-thank y-you s-sir." He stuttered.

"Keep up the good work I said as I walked out of the office and to the elevator. I rode the elevator up to the main hall of the throne room and then I exited the building quickly. I reached the familiar pond in the main garden next to the throne room. I stepped into the water and thought of the Atlantic and the outskirts of Atlantis then I did something I hadn't done in years I water traveled from the pond on Olympus to the Atlantic ocean. It felt good to use my powers from the sea. I had a feeling I would be using them a lot more during this mission. I swam to Atlantis and I must admit that it felt good to be in the open ocean. I felt the power of the ocean around me and within me. I reached a large outcrop on the outskirts of the city to see two very familiar people. One was Tyson my half brother and the other was Triton my other half brother who hated me.

Suddenly, out of the shadows a huge squid attacked my brothers. They were completed caught off guard. They were both caught in the giant tentacles of the beast. I could feel both of my brothers struggling under the vice like grip of the squid. I extended my shield and uncapped Riptide. The creature turned away from me so I attacked as fast as I could go. I cut off one of its massive whips and before the other one could skewer me I cut that one off as well. By now the squid was complete incensed. It pulled Triton towards its massive beak. I had to do something and all I could think about was Riptide. I aimed as best I could underwater with the ocean currents then I let Riptide fly from my hand the sword shot through the water like a torpedo it entered the open mouth of the squid. I could see the beach ball size eyes of the squid grow wide as I saw Riptide tear through the back of the creatures mantle. The creature wasn't dead, but seemed to be in shock. This was my opportunity to free my brothers. I swam forward quickly and used my shield to pry my brothers free from the tentacles of the squid. Tyson and Triton both sank to the ocean floor exhausted and in pain. The squid was about to charge me until I remembered my ability to create ice weapons from the water. I created four massive ice harpoons and sent them flying toward the creature. One spear went through one of the creatures eyes, two more went into its already injured mantle and the last one pinned a tentacle to the sea floor. Riptide suddenly reappeared in my hand. I swam to the creature it was still alive, but I knew exactly where its brain was and I forcefully shoved Riptide into the creatures brain ending its life. I swam back down to the sea floor I was tired, but the water energized me. I reached my brothers Tyson charged me and hugged me tightly.

"T-Tyson n-nice to s-see y-you t-t-too." I tried to say as my brother hugged the life out of me.

"Sorry big brother its so good to see you." Tyson said. Triton swam up to me and I braced myself for an icy reception.

"This is hard for me to say Perseus, but thank you for saving me." Triton said as he extended his hand. I took it gratefully.

"We're brothers if we don't look out for each other who will." I said, Triton smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We need to see dad, Oceanus must be close by the attack will occur at any time." I said. The three of us swam to the city quickly. I knew this battle would be hard, I just didn't know how hard.

_**AN: I know a little action toward the end, I'm sorry but the next few chapters I promise on the Styx will have much more action.**_


	14. The Seas Divided, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 14: The Seas Divided, Part One

**Percy's POV**

I swam with my brothers to the edge of Atlantis. The city was more beautiful than I remembered. The outer wall of the city was made with a dark granite with flakes of quartz that made the wall look like the night sky. The buildings beyond the wall were an eclectic assortment of ancient Greek buildings with columns, and more modern buildings made of glass. For some reason the odd collection seemed to work. In the center of the city was a large sea mount that extended two hundred feet above the rest of the city. At the top of the sea mount was the most beautiful palace I had ever seen. The palace looked like something out of a fairy tale. Even from this great distance I could tell it was made from white Olympian marble, the palace seemed to shine like a small sun within the darkness of the ocean depths.

"Beautiful isn't it." Triton said as he watched me look at the city in all its glory.

"It is, I forgot how beautiful it was." I said sadly. Triton looked at me, and I could see him debating something internally.

"Percy, I'm sorry for being so jealous, I'm a terrible brother." Triton said.

"Don't worry about it, besides we need to see dad, Oceanus will attack at any moment." I said. The three of us swam to the palace as fast as we could. We reached the throne room, and sitting on the large throne in the middle of the room was my father. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with his usual leather sandals.

"Percy, so good to see you son." Poseidon said as he stood up, and swam toward me. He gave me a bear hug that would have killed a normal person.

"Thanks dad, I wish this was a social call, but Oceanus will attack soon. The Hand has mobilized against Atlantis, and the underworld. I've come to help, Uncle Hades and Nico have their hands full in the underworld. The other demigods and guardians will attack the army led by Prometheus and Atlas. This is a war on three fronts, and I wish I could say I was confident we can win, but I would be lying." I told my father as Triton and Tyson listened behind me.

"We're glad you are here." Poseidon said.

"My powers are limited here, but I will do my best to help." I said. My father studied me gratefully.

"Do you have a plan, son?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, you will have to fight Oceanus directly. While we take the mermen and Cyclops armies, and attack Oceanus's forces.

"That makes sense. Athena called me earlier, what about help from the east?" Poseidon asked.

"Erebus will more than likely have some monsters and demons on his side from the east. Shiva promised to send me help when needed. I hope he can keep his promise." I said.

"I hope so too. We need to prepare. My boys go to the armies, and prepare them for battle. I will prepare myself for battle against my uncle." Poseidon said. We all nodded in agreement as we swam from the throne room.

We made our way to the outskirts of the city there waiting for use were two large forces. The first was the Cyclops army there were at least one hundred cyclops all at least twelve feet tall, some close to twenty feet. My little brother now stood at about nine feet tall, he was dwarfed by his cousins, however when they saw him they all cheered his name. I guess they really did love Tyson, and since the war he was there general.

"Ty, go to your army, and prepare them I will help Triton." I said. Tyson swam to his army, and prepared them for the upcoming battle.

Triton and I swam to the mermen army. There were at least one thousand mermen dressed in golden armor. They carried spears, tridents and harpoons. As we approached them they bowed to us in respect.

"Triton you're in charge, I'll back you up as best I can." I said. Triton gave me a reassuring smile, then he went to the army to prepare them for battle. I swam to the edge of the ridge that over looked the great sea plain that stretched out away from the city. I looked out over the plain, and the sight before me sent a shiver down my spine. The army of Oceanus stretched as far as the eye could see, thousands of creatures, many I had never seen before. I saw one thousand sharkmen dressed in armor with long spears in their webbed hands. There were hundreds of giant sharks and squid swimming behind them. On the ground heading toward the city were over five hundred creatures that looked like the combination of a tank and a scorpion, they walked along the sea floor, and their poisonous tails shined brightly in the darkness of the ocean depths. I used my enhanced vision to see far behind them, I saw a glowing golden chariot that was pulled by two large sea dragons. The driver of the chariot was Oceanus, he held a large harpoon in his hand that glowed with power. His forces moved toward the city, I had to go back, and warn my brothers. I swam back to the two armies, I told both of my brothers what I saw, and we prepared for the battle to come.

"The mermen and I will counter the sharkmen." Triton said.

"My army and I will take on the sea scorpions." Tyson said. They both stared at me worriedly.

"That leaves the giant sharks and squid for me, oh joy." I said as I gave my brothers a mischievous smirk. They both looked at me, and smiled broadly.

"I take it you've got a plan?" Triton asked.

"Yes, Tyson call Rainbow for me." I asked my younger brother. After just a few seconds a beautiful green, blue and gold hippocampus swam out of the ocean depths toward me. I spoke to Rainbow using my mind, we took off in a flash leaving my brothers to prepare for the battle. I told Rainbow to take me higher into the great water column that ascended above the city of Atlantis. At the top of the water column was the massive gulf stream that stretched from the Gulf of Mexico to the North Atlantic. I concentrated on my power as a child of Poseidon, and I used my enhanced mental abilities granted to me as a guardian. I opened my mind to the ocean around me, I could feel the minds of almost every creature in the Atlantic Ocean. I focused intently on two massive groups of creatures until I could feel their thoughts within my mind. I discussed my plan with these sea creatures until I received their confirmation of support. I told Rainbow to take me back to the city, and wait for our reinforcements to arrive.

We reached the outskirts of the city, and I noted that the sea scorpion army and the Cyclops army were already locked in battle. My brother and his army were holding their own, but they were outnumbered five to one, I hoped they could hold on.

I turned my attention to Triton and the mermen. They were locked in a heated battle with the sharkmen, but I could tell that my brother and his soldiers were starting to push back against their enemy's onslaught.

I again changed my focus to the squid and sharks that for some reason were slowly making their way to me. I think they were wary of a trap, I was glad because I was the only one between them, and the defenseless city behind me. They continued to move forward slowly, and I prayed to all the gods that my reinforcements would arrive. Ten minutes had passed with no reinforcements, I had to think of something to slow down the enemy. I would have to use my powers over the sea to slow them down. The sharks and squid were now only two hundred yards away from me. The sharks were about twice as big as any great white shark I had ever seen. The squid were at least sixty to eighty feet in length with massive whips, and a beak that could cut through steel cable.

I concentrated on the water in front of me, the only thing I could think to do was to freeze the water. I used as much concentration and power as I could muster until I had created a massive wall of frozen water. The wall of ice was ten feet thick and extended more than two thousand feet toward the surface. The wall extend for two miles in each direction along the sea floor. I felt the sharks and squid hit the ice wall, but they couldn't break it. I knew it would take them a while to break the wall, and it would take them too long to go around it.

I had enough time to check on my brothers, I swam to Tyson, his army was outnumbered by the sea scorpions, but they were still holding their own. I noticed about a hundred more scorpions heading toward my brother, and his army. The monsters were moving down a narrow canyon that was directly in front of the current battle that was raging between the Cyclops and the other monsters. The canyon walls were made of basalt, and I could tell that the rock was fairly unstable on the upper portions of the cliff. I concentrated on the upper most portions of the cliff. I willed a massive earthquake to move down the cliff face. Massive portions of the canyon walls began to separate and shift. Large pieces of the cliff fell down and forward. The sea scorpions had no idea what hit them as massive boulders rained down upon the sea scorpions crushing them into pulp. I had wiped out a hundred sea scorpions, and I hoped that was enough to help my brother, and his army. I swam back to the ice wall, large cracks were now visible. Any minute now the ice wall would collapse. Right before the wall collapsed I heard the sound of my reinforcements.

I looked toward the ice wall to see the sharks and squid slowly making their way towards me. I sent a mental message to my reinforcements. A second later I heard and felt the response. Shockwaves could be felt and heard throughout the water. Right before a large shark was about to attack me, a large black object flew through the water, and attacked the shark. I looked closely to see the familiar outline of a massive killer whale. The whale ripped into the body of the shark as more Orcas attacked the large sharks.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see a massive whip sail towards me, I used Riptide to block the strike, but the impact sent me flying to the sea floor. The giant squid loomed over me, and I noticed its massive beak perched above my position. It moved closer and closer until I heard a massive sonic wave hit the squid causing it to move away from me completely disoriented. I looked up to see the largest sperm whale I had ever seen. It hit the squid on the top of its mantle biting down and severing the top part of the animal from the bottom. The dead body of the squid sunk to the bottom of the sea floor, lifeless. I swam off the sea floor, and looked at the carnage that surrounded me. The whales were devastating the sharks and squid. They seemed to be enjoying the fight. The whales would attack in waves, as they would surface for air and then descend, they would hit the squid and sharks with such force that many animals were killed on impact.

I took this opportunity to check on my brothers again. The sea scorpions were all destroyed, but at a terrible price. Tyson and only ten Cyclops remained. I swam to my little brother to check on him.

"Ty, are you ok?" I asked. Tyson looked at me, he was covered in cuts and bruises. I touched his arm, and focused on the water. His cuts and bruises began to fade.

"Thanks big brother." Tyson said.

"Don't mention it, we need to help Triton." I said as we swam towards our older brother. We reached the large sea plain to see the battle raging on with neither side having the upper hand. Tyson and I joined our brother helping him ward off the sharkmen's attacks.

A massive flash of light was seen in the distance causing both sides to halt their attacks. I looked up to see Oceanus moving forward in his massive chariot. He fired his spear again towards Atlantis, but something blocked the blast. I looked back toward the city to see my father in his massive golden chariot that was pulled by the four largest Hippocampi that I had ever seen. My father held his trident in his hand, and his eyes glowed with power. The two forces of nature were going to fight, and I prayed to all the gods that my father would prevail.

_**AN: More underwater battles to come.**_


	15. The Underworld Revolution, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 15: The Underworld Revolution, Part 1

**Nico's POV**

I shadow traveled from Olympus directly to the River Styx. Once, I entered the darkness of the underworld my eyesight compensated immediately, one of the perks of being a son of Hades. I walked down the familiar shore line until I approached a small wooden dock. I walked up the three creaky steps to the top of the platform. A small celestial bronze bell hung from an old rotted wooden pole. I reached up, and pulled the bell chord, the bell clanged loudly. In the distance, I saw a mist envelope the river, as I looked toward the mist I could see movement. After a few minutes, I could see a dark black wooden gondola moving through the water towards me. At the back of the boat dressed in his dark robes was Charon. He pushed a long wooden pole into the water pushing the boat slowly forward. Charon finally reached the wooden dock, and eyed me closely.

"Prince Nico, it has been a long time." Charon said, he wore the closest thing to a smile that the ferryman ever showed.

"Yes, it has, did my dad give you that raise that I promised you?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Yes, thanks to you, but I'm sure its time for another." Charon said. I looked at my old friend, and tried to smile, but he could tell I was worried about something. "What is wrong my prince?"

"I wish I was here on a normal visit, unfortunately this visit is official guardian business." I said. When I said guardian, Charon looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Charon asked.

"Take me to my dad's palace, and I will explain on the way." I said. Charon motioned for me to board the boat, which I did thankfully. We moved through the water quickly, I explained the situation to Charon. He was completely shocked.

"Who could lead an uprising against your father?" Charon asked.

"A good question, I'm hoping my father knows. Either way, we need to get the army prepared, I'm not one to question Percy when he has a vision like this. I understand that the battle against Oceanus has already begun, so that part of his vision has come true." I said. Charon nodded grimly.

"Then it is a good thing that you've come to help your father." Charon said. After he said that we reached the rocky shore of the promontory that the great palace of Hades sat upon. I said my goodbyes to Charon, and began the arduous trek to the palace. I reached the gate to my father's palace, and I was greeted by a three headed hellhound that I knew all too well, Cerberus.

"Hello boy" I said as I rubbed behind one of his ears. Cerberus rubbed one of his massive heads against my leg like a giant cat. "I'm sorry I can't stay and play, I need to see my dad." I patted him on the head before I walked through the gate towards my father's palace. I finally reached the large black Stygian iron door, I knocked using the metal knocker that was in the shape of a hellhound. The door immediately opened, but no one was there, then I remembered most of my father's palace was controlled through magic. I heard a guitar playing, so I followed the noise until I reached the large living room. There in the middle of the room with a guitar in his hands was my father. He was playing a Led Zeppelin song, and pretty well.

I cleared my throat. "Dad" I said. Hades looked up, and his eyes grew big with recognition.

"Nico, my boy." Hades said as he sat down his guitar, and walked toward me. He grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me closely. "Immortality agrees with you, son." I just smiled back at him, then I remembered why I was here.

"Dad, I wish I was here just for a visit, but I'm here on official guardian business." I said. Hades gave me a curious stare as he considered my statement.

"So what does Jackson need from me now?" Hades asked hesitantly. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Percy doesn't want anything from you, he sent me to help you." I said. Hades looked at me warily.

"Help me with what?" Hades asked suspiciously.

"Percy had a dream that Oceanus would attack his dad, the Hand would attack Los Angeles, and that there would be an uprising in the underworld." I said emphasizing the last part. The look on my father's face was pure astonishment.

"There has never been an uprising in the underworld." Hades stated.

"I know dad, but part of Percy's dream has come true, Atlantis is under attack from Oceanus." I said. My dad stared off towards the flames in his fire place, I knew he was thinking everything over.

"So you're here to help in case this uprising happens?" Hades questioned.

"Yes, just like Percy, he's in Atlantis helping his dad." I said. "But dad, who could lead an uprising in the underworld?" I could tell my father was about to think over that question when we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"How about Tartarus or Thanatos?" Persephone said as she walked into the room looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a long flowing black dress with her dark brown hair flowing passed her shoulders. Her piercing brown eyes could mesmerize most men.

"Mom" I said. After the war Persephone asked me to call her mom, at first I was unsure, but I grew to love her like a mother. She no longer treated me like a bastard child, she loved me like her son. She was one of the few people beside Athena and Percy that knew about Thalia. She promised to never tell my father as she knew only bad things could come from it.

"They certainly are a possibility, those two never liked serving me." Hades said. My dad thought about that for a few more seconds. "What is their overall plan, son?"

"Percy thinks they want to defeat you and Poseidon, if that happens, they believe Olympus would be much easier to defeat." I said.

"So their afraid that Poseidon and I would ride in for the rescue?" My father said with pride in his voice.

"Yes, just like last time." I said. My father gave me a proud smile, but it quickly left followed by a concerned look that I knew all too well. "What's wrong dad?"

"What if Tartarus and Thanatos are working together?" Hades asked.

"We better get the army mobilized." I said.

"Let's go." Hades said as he walked over to Persephone, and kissed her passionately. I guess their relationship is going pretty well. I followed my father when Persephone grabbed my arm.

"Take care of yourself and your father." Persephone said as she leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek. I gave her a hopeful smile, and followed my father out of the palace. We walked to a large field just outside of the palace.

"Nico, my boy, lets raise our army." Hades said as he grabbed my hand, I could feel the power run through me. I focused on the grounds around us, the earth began to shake, and suddenly skeleton warriors began to pull themselves out of the ground. Some were soldiers from world war two clad in familiar uniforms with their helmets and weapons. Other soldiers were from older time periods; I saw civil war era soldiers, Roman legions, Greek hoplites, American revolution soldiers, and Macedonian calvary. There were over three thousand soldiers before us. My father signaled with a loud whistle; one hundred hellhounds approached us with Cerberus in the lead. They took their position within the arm. We marched down the hill of the promontory until we reached the great plain that connected my fathers palace to the other areas of the underworld such as Elysium, Asphodel, the Isle of the Blest, and the Great Pit that led to Tartarus.

Once we settled on the edge of the great plain, we waited for our enemy. We began to hear loud footfalls and noises that sounded like monsters approaching. We looked toward the other side of the plain, and what I saw shocked me to my core. On the other side of the plain was a tremendous collection of the largest and ugliest monsters I had ever seen. Hundreds of monsters stood together in the oddest assortment I had ever seen before. There were giants with multiple heads and grotesque faces, large serpents that looked like a combination of snakes and lizards, and lastly there were bat-like creatures that had wingspans of over twenty feet. Some flew in circles in the air, while other walked along the ground on all fours. I could see that they had foot long fangs that hung from their mouths, they looked like giant vampire bats.

Once my father saw these creatures, I could see the look of worry on his face. I knew that these monsters were unlike any that he remembered in recent times. I saw my father stare closely at our enemy, and then I saw his eyes grow big. I followed his gaze until I saw to men or in this case gods standing near one side of the monster army. The first man looked like he was around eighteen, he had black wings, and wore silver army. He had black hair and black eyes. It had to be Thanatos. The second man was also a god, but he looked much older, years older than my dad. I stared at this god closely; he wore blood red armor that seemed slick like it was covered in blood. He had black hair as the other god, but his eyes were red, but unlike any red I had ever seen. The color seemed dull and lifeless, almost like a pool of dark blood that seemed to suck the oxygen out of the room. As his gaze fell upon me, he seemed to transfer images of torment, hate, and nothingness into my mind. I stopped looking at him, and I was able to shake off that feeling.

"Tartarus" My father whispered, he almost sounded intimidated by this god. My father looked at me calmly, but his eyes showed anger, fear, hate, and courage all rolled together. "My boy, you were right this is an uprising. Stay close to me, we will need to cover each others backs during this fight. Whatever you do, don't stare into Tartarus's eyes when you fight him. If you can concentrate on Thanatos, I'll take Tartarus." I gave my father a nod of acceptance. My father walked to the front of his army, and turned around to face his warriors.

"War has come to the underworld, it is up to us to put down this betrayal, I give all of you power to live and to fight. I accept your loyalty and your service. Your courage and commitment shall not go unrewarded. We fight for our realm, we fight for the underworld. Destruction to our enemies." The skeleton warriors screamed with excitement and the hellhounds howled. My father placed the helm of darkness on his head, and extended his sword into the air. "Attack!" Our army charged forward, my father and I ran side by side as we closed the distance between forces, and all I could think of was this would be the greatest battle the underworld had ever seen.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in this update. I plan to switch off between battles.**_


	16. The Golden State Battle, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 16: The Golden State Battle, Part 1

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

We're waiting on the beach for Apollo and Hermes to arrive. They will be providing transportation to California. Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunters were already in California setting up camp with the help of Grover and the other satyrs. Chiron and Mr. D would stay at camp with the ancient Chinese monsters, they would guard camp in case of a sneak attack. Clarisse and I were placed in charge of getting the campers together. Our forces included; ten children of Athena, thirty children of Apollo, forty children of Ares, twenty Aphrodite children, ten Hephaestus children, five children of Dionysus, fifty children of Hermes, ten children of Demeter, four children of Aether, three children of Nike, and two children of Hecate. In total we had an army of 185 demigods, and one immortal, me.

Apollo and Hermes would be join our forces, while Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aether, Nike, and Astraea would be joining us with the remaining guardians. I was worried about Percy I heard from Athena that the battle had already begun in Atlantis. I knew Thalia was worried for Nico as I knew he would be fighting in the underworld alongside his father. We were all apprehensive about this battle, we didn't know the size of the enemy force, but my mom estimated it to be large. A combination of demititans, monsters, some demigods, titans, and a few minor gods.

Suddenly, I was broken away from my thoughts by a blinding light, suddenly two large buses appeared on the beach in front of us. The first bus was driven by Apollo, and the second was driven by Hermes. I got on the Hermes bus with the Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aether and Demeter cabins, while Clarisse got on the Apollo bus with the Apollo, Nike, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, and Hecate cabins. Once everyone was on board we took off toward the west coast at remarkable speed. After only twenty minutes I could feel the bus descending until we softly touched down in a grassy field. Hermes told us to leave the bus; I was one of the first outside. I saw dozens and dozens of large tents that were laid out in a grid pattern around a central courtyard. A large tent that must have been the mess hall was in the middle. I saw the Hunters of Artemis milling around as well as a few satyrs. One person stood out among the others, it was the dark haired and blue eyed daughter of Zeus, my old friend Thalia.

"Thalia" I yelled as I ran to her. She turned toward me, and a huge smile extended across her face.

"Annie, glad you're here." Thalia said.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I have a few hunters keeping an eye out for the enemy, the rest are hunting for dinner. The satyrs are investigating into the countryside trying to see whats around camp. Grover is off helping to setup our campsite." Thalia said.

"The camp looks good to me." I said.

"I agree, but Grover is setting up the infirmary, the Apollo kids are here I take it?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, Clarisse split them into two groups; a group of archers and a group of healers." I said.

"Good, I'll send the healers to Grover." Thalia said.

"Any word on the rest of our forces?" I asked. Thalia looked at me hopefully.

"We hoped they would arrive with you, we just have to pray that they get here soon." Thalia said. I nodded in agreement. "I'll walk you to the Athena tents." I followed Thalia through the camp, I couldn't believe how quickly they had assembled the tents. We arrived at a group of three tents that all had the symbol of the owl over the entrance. I walked into the nearest one to find it currently unoccupied, I placed my stuff on a cot, and then followed Thalia out towards the mess hall in the center of camp. We walked into the large tent, and sat down at a table where Malcolm was sitting alone going over a map of the area.

"Hey Mal, what's going on?" I asked. Malcolm looked up, and smiled when he saw Thalia and I.

"Just going over this map of the valley that I printed off before we left Camp Half-blood." Malcolm said.

"What's the assessment?" I asked. Malcolm gave me a worried stare.

"Not good, I'm afraid. There are no natural obstacles that we can use to our advantage, its basically all open terrain except for the hill we're currently on. Our camp has the high ground, but its just a long flat plain before us. All open ground, perfect for monsters to rip us to shreds." Malcolm said.

"Wow, aren't you a ray of sunshine, if I didn't know any better I would think that you had been hanging around with Nico." I said, Malcolm glared at me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia's pained expression. "Excuse us Mal." I grab Thalia by the arm, and pulled her out of the mess hall. "Thals, I'm sorry, I know your concerned about Nico." Thalia's eyes narrowed in to a glare, but she relented when I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm concerned, and don't tell me that you're not concerned for my green eyed cousin." Thalia said.

"Of course I am, but I'm not a hunter." I said, earning an angry glare from Thalia.

"I haven't forgotten that, I can be concerned for Nico without going against my oath." Thalia said, as she leaned against one of the tent posts.

"You're still upset that he left without telling you?" I asked pointedly. Thalia gave me a surprised stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Thalia denied.

"Don't lie to me Thalia, I've known you for too long. You still have feelings for dead boy, you might not admit it, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at him." I accused.

"Brain, you're not always right, even if you're an immortal daughter of Athena. I'll warn you this last time, stop prying into affairs that don't concern you." Thalia warned. I gave my friend a shocked look.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy." I said apologetically. Thalia's glare softened, she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're happy to be back together with kelp head, but I'm happy as a hunter. I'm not going to ruin that for a man, not even for a stupidly brave son of Hades." Thalia said as she gave me an amused smirk. I roll my eyes as we walked back into the mess hall, and sat down with Malcolm to discuss the upcoming battle. We talked for a good two hours until we heard the conch sound. The three of us jumped up from our seats an ran to the edge of the hill top. Standing on top of the hill next to two huntresses were our godly reinforcements; Athena, Aether, Ares, Hephaestus, Nike and Astraea. Then several figures walked out from behind the gods, these were the guardians; I instantly recognized Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Michael Yew, Jake Mason and Pollux. They each gave us a broad smile, making Thalia and I smile in return. We ran over to them, and gave each one a welcoming hug.

"Michael, we thought you died." I stated. Michael's smile broadened as he remembered something.

"Thanks to Percy, I'm alive and well." Michael said.

"What happened?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"Its a long story, and I'm afraid that it will have to wait. As we flew over the valley, we spotted the enemy; Atlas, Prometheus, Nemesis and Crius were all clearly visible. We need to get ready, they will be here within the hour." Michael said. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see my mother standing behind me with Aether at her side.

"Erebus was there too." Aether stated, I could feel the emotion in his voice, he would have to face his father again today. I looked at my mother, and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Thalia and Malcolm, go get the demigods, the hunters are already in preparation. I need to speak with Annabeth. Athena said. Thalia and Malcolm nodded, Thalia gave me a hopeful smile before she ran toward camp. My mother turned toward me again, she put her arm around me as we walked away from the others. "We haven't heard anything from Percy or Nico. That doesn't mean anything so don't worry. I know Malcolm must already have a strategy outlined, and I assume you helped him."

"Yes, mother." I said in confirmation.

"Good, we need to talk with Malcolm, we'll need to make some changes." Athena said. I gave my mother a curious look.

"Why?" I asked. My mother looked at the ground, I saw a little fear in her eyes, like I had never seen before. "What's wrong?" My mother cleared her throat, and looked into my eyes. "Erebus brought back some help." A feeling of dread filled every inch of my being. "What kind of help?"

"I'm afraid that Percy was correct, Erebus did find some help from the east." Athena said.

"Mom, go ahead tell me, what kind of help?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly who are what they are, but there are at least ten of them; they are the largest and strangest monsters I've ever seen. Percy might recognize them, but I'm not familiar with these creatures." Athena said.

"How can the goddess of wisdom not know them?" I asked. My mother just shook her head.

"I'm afraid that these must be of Hindu or Buddhist origins, I'm familiar with Chinese mythical beasts, but not the others." Athena said. I suddenly remembered something, I pulled out a small statue of Shiva from my pocket, Percy had given it to me for luck.

"Mom, Percy gave this to me, he said it was for luck, but now I'm not so sure." I said, as I showed her the small statue. My mother's eyes grew wide with surprise. She took the statue from my hand, and then said something in a language I never heard before. The statue began to glow until it started to move in my mother's hand.

"Lady Athena, it is an honor to speak with one so revered by my friend Perseus." The statue said.

"Who are you?" I asked. The statue turned toward me, and his smile was incredible, I couldn't help, but smile in return.

"I'm the avatar of Shiva, well a projection of the avatar. You must be Annabeth, you are right Percy gave you this statue for more than just luck." Shiva said.

"Shiva can you help us?" Athena asked. The statue nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the creatures that you face are a group of giant Hindu monsters, they are very powerful, you will have to keep them busy until I can send you help." Shiva said. My mom and I nodded. "They are led by Garuda, he is a giant half man and half bird, he is incredibly powerful. At all costs you must avoid a head on attack on him, he must be kept busy somehow. The other nine monsters are powerful, but your guardians should be able to hold their own against them. I will explain how, let's go somewhere and talk in private." My mother carried the small statue, I followed her into a small tent she created, Malcolm would meet us here later. We had a lot to discuss with the small avatar of Shiva. I just hoped that we could hold out until the help he promised would arrive.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, the next few chapters will clean up the battle in Atlantis, start the battle of the underworld as well as the battle in Cali.**_


	17. The Seas Divided, Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 17: The Seas Divided, Part 2

**Percy's POV**

We watched as our father went trident to harpoon with Oceanus. The battle between the two was blinding; their powers incredible. My brothers and I broke away from the scene of their battle as the sharkman army regrouped, and attacked us. Triton assembled the remaining mermen, and counterattacked. Tyson, and I with the few remaining Cyclops backed up our brother. The fight was tough; these sharkmen wouldn't give up.

Two sharkmen attacked with their swords; I parried their blows easily. They both charged me at the same time, I used my shield to block one of their attacks while I used Riptide to parry the attack of the other. This fight went on for a few minutes until I grew weary of the stalemate. These two sharkmen were tough. I waited for them to charge me again, but this time at the last moment I slid to the ground as I crashed my shield into one of their fins while slashing Riptide cutting one sharkman in half. The sharkman that was still alive charged me again, but I blocked his spear strike with my shield as I completed a spin move, and kicked him in the side. I felt his ribs break under the assault, I continued the spin move by slashing with Riptide cutting his head off with one slice.

I looked for another opponent, but there were none left. I looked to my right to see Triton fighting a sharkman; unfortunately he didn't see the second one sneaking up on him. On pure instinct I threw Riptide as hard as I could the blade flew straight and true, I willed the water to increase its speed until it reached the speed of a harpoon gun. The sword pierced through the spine of the sharkman, and he slumped to the ground dead. Triton turned quickly as he finished off his opponent, and looked behind his back to see the dead sharkman. He looked over towards me, I gave my older brother a grin and a slight nod. I swam over to join him and Tyson. The sharkmen army was destroyed, all that was left was Oceanus, but he was currently busy fighting our father. The remnants of the mermen army and the Cyclops army huddled around us as we watched the two powerful immortals fight.

We were about to join the battle against Oceanus when a large shadow appeared overhead. We all looked up to see the largest sea creature that I had ever seen in my life. It looked somewhat like a whale, but its body was sleek and fast like a dolphins. Its head was pointed similar to a barracuda, but its teeth were conical shaped, and massive in size. This creature had to be five hundred feet in length, and could most likely swallow a large whale whole, in other words it scared the Hades out of all us. The creature circled overhead like it was studying us, or something.

Suddenly it charged downward toward us, we all dispersed in multiple directions as the creature swallowed several dozen mermen. Triton fired his trident at the creature, which ignored the blast entirely. I never saw this creature before in my life, then I realized this had to be a creature from the East, one of the enemies of Shiva. I made a quiet prayer to Shiva; he needed to send us help, we couldn't hold out for long against a creature of this size.

I felt dizzy for a moment, and then I heard a voice. Perseus this creature is the Timingila, it is the most deadly sea monster in Hindu mythology.

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

You cannot, I will send you help, Shiva always helps his friends.

"Shiva wait" I said, but it was too late he was gone, but I hoped his help would arrive soon.

"Percy, what do we do, that thing is massive, it just ate half of my remaining force?" Triton asked desperately.

"We can't stop it, but we need to distract it until Shiva's help arrives. I have an idea, but Tyson and Triton we have to combine powers for this to succeed." I said. Tyson and Triton both looked into my eyes, and I could see the trust and understanding in their gazes. They both nodded, and motioned for me to lead on. We swam away from the remnants of my brother's army until we were alone, just the three of us, and of course the giant sea monster that swam over head. I stopped in the center of the great sea plain that stretched for miles outside of Atlantis. "We need to hold hands and form a circle." The three of us held hands, and formed a tight circle. "Now concentrate on the sea we need to use its power to fight this monster." We all stretched out with our minds to feel the sea around us we formed a large underwater tornado, we forced more water and power into the vortex until it was time. We unleashed its full force upon Timingila. The tornado struck the monster head on sending the creature careening into the sea floor. It struck the ocean floor with such force that the ground shook like a huge earthquake. The creature laid motionless on the ground for several minutes, but it suddenly moved forward, and then it turned straight for us at an incredible speed. We were all frozen to the sea floor, we couldn't move. It was like the creature held us in place with its gaze. I suddenly awoke from my daze. I grabbed my brothers, and swam out of the way as the monster just barely missed us.

The giant creature turned quickly, and was about to attack us when I felt a tremendous energy flow through the water striking the Timingila in the side causing it to tumble to the sea floor again. We all looked up to see the strangest sea creatures any of us had seen before. The first one was about sixty feet long, it had the body of a giant fish with the head of an elephant, and for whatever reason I knew it was called the Makara. The second creature was a giant sea turtle that was at least eighty feet long and sixty feet in diameter, and I knew its name was Ao. The third creature was a giant tiger shark that looked to be over one hundred feet long, and I knew its name was Isonade.

Makara attacked first, it dodged the massive jaws of Timinglia while smashing its large tail into the side of the sea monster. Timinglia swam away, but I could tell that the encounter had injured the massive creature's rib cage. Makara swam after the sea monster, and right before it could attack the massive sea creature turned its tail to strike, but Makara shifted at the last second. The tail of Timinglia missed the half elephant, half fish cleanly; this gave Makara the opening it needed. The strange sea creature aimed its trunk, and blew a massive blast of water and sound that hit Timinglia straight in the head causing the giant sea creature to become disoriented. The monster plunged toward the sea floor, and smashed into a large undersea mountain.

While Timinglia laid injured on the side of the undersea mountain, Ao slowly positioned itself to strike. The giant sea turtle began to glow brightly in the dark of the ocean depths. I noticed its large yellow-green eyes glowing in the darkness of the water. The shell of the turtle morphed into a rounded shell with large sharp spikes on the edges of the shell. The turtle shell began to spin like a circular saw. My brothers and I just stood there in silence watching this living saw aim for Timinglia, and then dive straight down at an unimaginable speed. Ao struck the massive tail of the giant sea creature cutting it completely in two. The scream from Timinglia was so loud that I thought the city of Atlantis might shake to the ground.

Lastly, the giant shark, Isonade circled the injured body of Timinglia. I knew that this massive shark had to be the leader of the three when Ao and Makara both began to follow it as it circled the injured sea monster. The creatures continued to circle Timingila at incredible speeds, faster and faster until the unconscious body of the evil monster floated at least fifty feet from the sea floor. The three good monsters attacked the massive sea creature, biting at its fins and back until the creature was horrendously mangled. Eventually the creature succumbed to its massive injuries, and faded into nothingness.

My brothers and I stood there in awe of these monsters, they swam above me, and I could feel their good wishes directed toward us. A massive explosion shook my brothers and I from our daze. We looked up to see our father standing over the injured body of Oceanus. Oceanus began to stand up, but then Isonade attacked, it grabbed the tail of Oceanus in its giant mouth, and bit it completely in half. Golden ichor flowed into the sea as Oceanus screamed in pain. I landed on the sea floor next to my father. I held out the shield of justice, it began to glow with the power of Astraea, I focused on the injured titan before me. A massive blast of pure white energy shot from my shield, and enveloped the surprised sea titan. He screamed in agony as his body dissolved into the light. The light receded back into my shield. The shield glowed with the blue energy of Oceanus. My father placed his hand on my shoulder; he looked incredibly tired. We all looked up at the three allies of Shiva. I gave each of the creatures a mental note of thanks. I could sense their good wishes as they disappeared into a bluish light.

"You did it Percy." Poseidon said. I looked at my father and two brothers.

"We did it dad, I need to go, are you all going to be alright?" I asked concerned. My father and brothers smiled, and nodded that they would be fine. "I must go, the surface battle has begun." I gave my father and brothers a hug, and then I willed the sea to push me toward the surface of the ocean. I exploded from the sea, and my wings extended behind my back as I flew toward the West. One battle was down, but I knew the biggest battle was to come. I just hoped that I would get there in time.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Too much holiday celebration, happy new year everyone.**_


	18. The Underworld Revolution, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 18: The Underworld Revolution – Part 2

_Underworld_

**Nico's POV**

My father's army held the high ground, therefore we had the advantage. The enemy would have to attack us; we weren't going to allow them to goad us into an offensive move. "However, I do need someone to reconnoiter their force structure." Hades said. My father's eyes glowed with dark energy. Suddenly three creatures dropped from the darkness of the air above us, and then landed next to me and my father. It was the Furies; Alecto walked forward, and approached our position.

"My lord." She said with a bow.

"Alecto, I want you and your sisters to investigate the enemies strengths. Be careful as those bat creatures are numerous, and appear to be very fierce." Hades said. Alecto bowed again, and then joined her sisters. They spread their wings, and took off into the darkness. "Sergeant of arms." A large skeleton soldier around six feet six inches tall walked towards us wearing ancient Roman armor. He bowed low to my father.

"Aye, my lord" He said with a shrill voice.

"Bring forth all of the trumpeters. The enemy will use their bats to investigate, and to attack from the air. I want continuous round the clock trumpeting. The noise shall disrupt the bats internal radar. It will blind them." Hades said. A smart move, but Hades was actually a very intelligent general, sometimes I wondered if he wouldn't give Athena a run for her money. "Now for the ground forces." My father's eyes glowed again. Suddenly, a flat bed wagon emerged from the darkness pulled by four large skeleton horses. The wagon stopped in front us. In the back of the wagon were four large wooden trunks. My father motioned for the skeletons to move forward. A few soldiers opened the chests, and inside were thousands of rounds of celestial bronze ammunition. "All soldiers with guns load up, and prepare for battle." I looked at my father in disbelief.

"Dad, this had to cost a fortune for that much celestial bronze." I said. Hades chuckled, and then he looked at me mischievously.

"It did, but I have been planning for something like this for a while." Hades said slyly. I smiled at my father; he would have been a good boy scout, always prepared. Well, except for the part where he tortures enemies, punishes the wicked, and controls an army of skeletons and hellhounds. All of our forces arranged themselves in lines, the front lines were for long range weapons, and the secondary lines were for short range weaponry. Also, dad setup a line for Macedonian and Civil War cavalry that could flank the lines of the enemy, and strike them at will. Lastly, a group of World War Two U.S. Army Rangers were placed in a group under my command to strike at weak points during the battle, this way we could shore up our line when needed.

"Good, everything is in place, my boy take care of your team, and let's kicks some monster butt." Hades said as he walked off to join the main battle lines. I turned toward my men; they wore their olive drab uniforms and helmets. They carried a combination of rifles and machine guns.

"Soldiers stand ready, wait for our signal, and then we attack." I said. My soldiers yelled in agreement, and then continued to ready their weapons and ammunition.

We heard a loud horn sound in the distance. I looked down the hill, and I saw the enemy advancing. Five hundred giants ranging from fifteen to twenty feet in height carrying large wooden clubs and celestial bronze axes walked up the hill towards us. Behind them slithered and crawled over five hundred giant snake/lizard creatures. Some were very long, around thirty to forty feet in length. Some had massive foot long fangs that dripped with venom, while others had massive jaws like a crocodile. Lastly, over three hundred giant bats came forward; they crawled along the ground with their giant foot long fangs dripping with drool. Their eyes were blood red, and seemed to pulse with power.

I wondered why none of the bats were flying until I heard a sound like wind whipping around a building. I looked up to see one hundred bats chasing Alecto and her sisters. The Furies made it across our lines as trumpets blared toward the flying enemy. The bats started to turn in tight circles, and I could almost see them panic as they hit each other in mid-air. Our archers and sharp shooters aimed, and then fired towards the flying enemy turning most of them to dust. A few made it across our lines, and crashed into our front line soldiers. The sound of battle echoed throughout the underworld. I looked down the hill to see the enemy's ground forced head up the hill. I pointed toward the massive stalactites that extended from the rock ceiling of the underworld.

"Rangers; aim for the stalactites, and fire." I yelled. My gunners hit the stalactites sending dozens of massive spike like rocks hurtling toward the ground. They struck with the force of an explosion sending the enemy ground forces into disarray. Dozens of the enemy exploded into dust. This gave our front lines enough time to regroup after all of the enemy air forces had been dispatched. I listened as my father reinforced the main lines.

The enemy ground forces finally regrouped, and pressed their attack. They hit our main battle lines with a huge collision many of our front line soldiers were destroyed with the impact from the giants and lizard creatures. Our long range line of soldiers was decimated as the giants threw boulders and Greek fire at the line. Our short range ground forces intercepted the enemy, and were at least holding their own. My father sent in the cavalry to outflank the enemy. The cavalry attacked the left flank of the enemy weakening it considerably until our cavalry were decimated by the bats that attacked from the ground.

"Attack the bats, now." I yelled as I ran forward with my group of army rangers. We attacked the bats while our remaining forces continued to do battle with the enemy's main battle line. I took out my Stygian iron sword, and began slashing bats into nothingness as the rangers shot the enemy to pieces.

I noticed the giant lizard creatures fighting our group of hellhounds. The fight was incredible. At the end, all of the lizard creatures were destroyed leaving only one hellhound remaining, Cerberus. I cut the head off the last bat creature, and turned around to notice my entire group of rangers destroyed. I, like Cerberus was the last one of my force. I ran over to Cerberus, and then we entered the battle to help my father. We fought hard for another hour until only my father, Cerberus and I remained. The enemy forces were destroyed.

"My boy great job, we have won." Hades said.

"Not so fast." A voice said. We all turned to see Thanatos and Tartarus walking toward our position. "You still have to deal with us." Thanatos said.

"Gladly." I said. Thanatos eyed me warily.

"Son of Hades, second in command of the Guardians, we meet at last." Thanatos said. I nodded in agreement.

"Give up Tartarus, your army has been destroyed." Hades ordered. Tartarus just looked at my father in disgust.

"By the looks of it, your army is destroyed too." Tartarus said. My father narrowed his eyes at the primordial god.

"You dare challenge me." Hades yelled.

"Yes" Tartarus said plainly. My father charged Tartarus, and they fought sword to sword sending sparks and dark energy cascading down the hilltop that we stood upon. Thanatos extended his wings, and flew toward me. Two can play at this game. I extended my wings, and flew to challenge him. Our swords struck with a tremendous collision. The sound and energy released seemed to bounce off the walls and ceiling of the underworld. The noise of these two fights reverberated throughout the land of the dead. As we fought I could see spirits watching from Asphodel, Elysium and the Isle of the Blest. Our battle was now personal; Cerberus abstained from the fight. I knew he wouldn't interfere unless our enemies decided to fight dirty.

Thanatos was a good swordsman, but I was better. My training with Percy had honed my skills to almost perfection. I parried every single blow from his sword. He moved quickly, and tried to use his power to pull my soul from my body. He looked on astonished when nothing happened.

"Immortal, remember?" I said sarcastically. Thanatos's eyes narrowed, and he struck again. This time I tucked my wings back as I maneuvered below the swing of his sword. I grabbed his ankle as I descended toward the ground as gravity pulled me. I used my weight to make his ability to fly useless. I could feel him struggle with his wings, but my momentum was too strong. I descended at an incredible rate, the weight of my armor making me move faster. Once we reached terminal velocity, I waited for my opportunity. At the last moment before we struck the ground I extended my wings, but at the same time I let go of his leg. He had no time to react. I easily pulled up from the dive, but Thanatos wasn't as lucky. He hit the rocky ground with a loud explosion of dirt and rock.

I landed near the edge of the crater that he created. I looked down to see him start to stand up, but before he could move, I jumped into the crater feet first. Both of my feet struck Thanatos in the chest flattening him into the ground. I stood back as he crawled up to his knees. I pointed my shield at him, and began to pray to Astraea. My shield glowed until two tendrils of light shot from the shield, and then grabbed a hold of Thanatos. He screamed in agony as the magic of the shield turned his body into light. The tendrils retracted back into the shield pulling the illuminated form of Thanatos into the shield. The shield glowed with Thanatos's dark energy. He was now trapped within my shield.

Cerberus returned to my side after the battle. I placed my hand on one of his heads, and scratched behind his ear.

"Good boy." I said. I turned to the sound of the last battle raging in the distance, the one between my father and Tartarus. Cerberus and I ran to the edge of their battle to see my father and Tartarus fighting. They both looked tired, and they had several cuts and lacerations across their bodies. Even with their armor, they were still able to exact damage to each other. Tartarus had clearly grown weary of the sword fight as he dropped his sword, and balled his hands together as he created a ball of red energy. The ball of energy crackled with power. He threw the ball at my father, who intercepted it with a shield of pure hell fire. The collision was so explosive that both gods were thrown off their feet. They each hit the ground hard.

My father stood up first, and walked toward Tartarus. Tartarus stood finally, he looked much worse than my father now.

"Give up Tartarus, I don't know what they promised you, but your partner has been defeated." Hades said as he pointed toward my glowing shield. Tartarus was breathing heavy, when he saw my shield I could see him sigh in defeat.

"You have won, what will you do with me?" Tartarus asked. Hades looked at the defeated god before him. A smile of pure disdain and vengeance was plastered across my father's face. Even I cringed at the look. Tartarus stared at my father in fear. "Please don't" My father smiled, he looked toward Cerberus with an evil smirk.

"Cerberus, here boy." Hades said. Cerberus bounded toward my father causing min-earthquakes as he ran. The giant king of the hellhounds stood before my father. "Take him back to the pit, and don't worry about playing too rough." If a three headed hellhound could smile, well I would say Cerberus was smiling now as he grabbed Tartarus around the throat with one mouth, and then used his two other mouths to grab his shoulders. I could hear the crunch of bone, tendons and cartilage as he clamped down upon the helpless god. He ran off towards the pit; Tartarus muffled screams could be heard throughout the underworld.

I felt the wind move, and I looked up to see the three Furies flying toward us. They landed in front of my father, and bowed. Alecto walked forward to address my father.

"My lord, you called?" Alecto asked.

"Yes, my loyal subject. See to it that there is something left of Tartarus to punish when I return." Hades ordered. Alecto smiled viciously.

"As you command my lord." Alecto said as she and her two sisters took off into the air after Cerberus.

I walked up to my father, and kneeled before him. "Stand up my son." Hades ordered. I stood in front of my father proudly.

"Father, what did you mean, when you return?" I asked. My father stared into my eyes, and I could feel the power of darkness within him.

"I will not allow the enemy to reach Los Angeles; I plan to join you in this fight." Hades said. I nodded, and gave my father a warm smile. "Let's go my son." Hades grabbed my shoulder as we disappeared into the shadows.

_**AN: So the underworld is safe, and aren't you glad that you're not Tartarus? I can't imagine how Cerberus might play with him.**_


	19. The Golden State Battle, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 19: The Golden State Battle, Part 2

_San Fernando Valley, California_

**Third Person's POV**

Athena, Annabeth and Malcolm came out of the command tent; they looked confident, but reserved. They walked toward Thalia's position as the hunters parted to let them through.

"Thalia, how goes the preparations." Athena asked.

"Not bad, the guardians are with the gods helping them prepare." Thalia said.

"I better go help the other demigods get ready." Malcolm said as he walked back into the heart of our makeshift camp.

"Lady Athena, I have some news, I sent out a handful of hunters to reconnoiter the enemy's forces. It looks like Tartarus emptied out all the monsters from the underworld, and sent them to the Hand's army. Also, they saw Garuda, and nine other creatures that they could not identify. The army is being led by Chronos (primordial god) and Nemesis (goddess of revenge and daughter of Erebus and Nyx)." Thalia said.

"Is that all the immortals that they have?" I asked.

"No, Erebus is there along with Atlas, Prometheus, Eris, Moros, Ananke, Theia, Astraeus, and Perses." Thalia said.

"They certainly have many titans and primordials. We still have some advantage, but I'm afraid that their monsters, and especially Garuda tip the scales in their favor." Athena said.

"How many monsters do they have, Thals?" I asked.

"One hundred hellhounds from the pit, fifty Cyclops, the minotaur, twenty Laestrygonians, fifty Draconae, fifty Empousa, the Hydra, forty Telekhines, Kampe, and Ladon as well." Thalia said.

"They have Ladon and Kampe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Thalia said.

"The odds aren't good, but we'll have to do our best, and use our advantages." Athena said.

"What advantages?" Thalia asked.

"The immortals will fight the other immortals, so that is a given. The guardians will take on those nine beasts that you could not identify, while also slowing down Garuda. The demigods will have to face these monsters, our advantage here is long range weaponry. We will need all campers that can use a bow as well as hunters to try, and even the odds. Annabeth, you and your brother will have to lead the ground forces on quick strikes against the enemy where they are weakest. The satyrs will be there to help, Grover is here marshaling them into a fighting force. Just remember we are buying time for reinforcements, especially those from Shiva." Athena said. Thalia and I nodded in agreement. "One last thing, there is that abandoned winery a mile away, move the infirmary there, we may have to abandon camp in the middle of the fight."

"Yes mother." I said as Thalia and I ran off to prepare.

Three hours later Thalia, and I were standing in front of our groups of demigods and hunters. Grover stood thirty yards away with his force of satyrs. My mother and the gods were thirty yards from Grover. Will Solace and the other guardians stood in the front of all of us. Our forces were as strong as they were going to be for the moment. We all hoped that we could buy sufficient time until Shiva's support arrived.

"I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard loud noises, and felt the ground shaking lightly. We looked down the valley from our hilltop position. The first thing to come into view was a massive creature unlike anything I had seen before. It was a giant bird that was human-like, it stood on two taloned feet, and it had to long arms that had hands equipped with massive claws. The creature had the head of a Raven, it was large with a very sharp and pointed beak. The black wings that extended from its body were massive, and the creature itself was huge. Garuda stood at least three hundred feet tall with a wingspan that seemed to be at least a thousand feet. Its eyes glowed with a beautiful golden color that appeared to brighten as it looked around. This creature looked highly intelligent.

Behind Garuda were nine much smaller birdlike creatures, and then I realized that they were smaller versions of Garuda. They were the size of a man with the same claws and talons as Garuda.

"Guardians attack" Will Solace yelled as the guardians extended their wings, and flew towards Garuda, and his minions. The demigod army screamed in support of the guardians as they flew into battle.

"Archers assemble." I yelled. Fifty demigod archers and twenty hunters came forward, and took positions in the front of our army, readying their bows.

"Ground forces in formation." Thalia yelled. The demigod army all two hundred strong formed up their ranks with their weapons at the ready. I looked to my right to see the gods forming ranks behind Athena, she would lead the immortal forces into battle. A loud noise could be heard from down in the valley. Garuda and his minions were flying in circles as they battled the guardians. The guardians using my moms tactics kept their enemy on their toes with sudden attacks then retreats. Providing sufficient distraction to the massive monster and his smaller subordinates. I didn't have time to register that fight as I was too busy with the dozens and dozens of monsters that marched toward us.

"Thalia, now." I yelled. Our archers let loose their first round of celestial bronze arrows. The arrows flew straight and true until a few dozen monsters evaporated into cloud of dust. A second round of arrows were fired with similar results, but there was no time for a third round as the first group of monsters approached the top of the hill.

"Attack" I yelled as our demigod army attacked the monsters full on. The sounds of battle were deafening, and I had no time to contemplate on the condition of our other forces. I took out my dagger, and a shield that my mother gave me, and fought the enemy. I fought an empousa first sending her into oblivion with a quick strike to her throat. I slipped under a club thrown by a Cyclops, as I clipped its ankle with my shield sending it to the ground. I lunged on top of the creature sinking my blade into the monsters skull. I felt someone hit my back, I turned slightly to see Thalia with her back against mine.

"Like old times, huh Thals?" I asked.

"Yeah Annie, old times." Thalia said as she sunk her spear point into the eye of a draconae turning the monster to dust.

* * *

**Will Solace POV**

The enemy picked a perfect day to attack, the sky was full of clouds, and the sun wasn't visible in the sky. We would be at our weakest without the sun, but Lady Athena's plan had to work. We just needed to distract Garuda, and use the technique from Shiva to destroy the smaller versions of Garuda. We watched in awe as Garuda walked towards us making the ground shake with his immense size. The nine smaller versions of Garuda flew around his head. I looked back at my fellow guardians; I wish Percy and Nico were here, but they had their own battles to fight. I raised my sword into the air, and prayed to my father, Apollo.

"Guardians attack" I yelled as I extended my wings, and led my brothers in arms into battle.

"Michael and Pollux, you're with me. The rest of you take on those smaller creatures, and remember the plan." I said as I flew toward Garuda with Michael and Pollux at my side. I watched the other guardians fight the smaller monsters, they would conduct quick strikes then separate to make the enemy split up and follow. I just hoped that they could keep it up long enough for our plan to come together.

I waved my hand to Michael and Pollux as we dove down, and slashed our swords around the eyes of Garuda. I could feel the intense anger and hatred coming off the monster, as it flailed its arms at us uselessly. Shiva was right, our speed was a big advantage for us. We darted in and out with quick slashes and stabs as we avoided the giant's claws. We slowly navigated Garuda towards the other guardians who were busy fighting the smaller monsters. I sent a mental message to all the guardians initiating our plan. Suddenly, we all broke off into a corkscrew formation, spinning and flying in a tight pattern. The smaller monsters grouped together, and Garuda was right behind us. We flew straight up into our formation just as Garuda was about to hit us, instead Garuda took out three of his own small monsters. The remaining six monsters followed us up into our ascent. We reached our height limit, and then split into groups of two as we dove down. The six small monsters split and followed our three groups as we dove straight towards Garuda. We dove at an incredible speed until we veered off at the last moment. The six small monsters couldn't change course fast enough, so they crashed into Garuda with a loud explosion, the giant monster fell to the ground. All the small monsters were destroyed, and Garuda was down, but not out.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

I'll have to give our guardians credit they did a magnificent job initiating my plan. We all could feel the ground shake as Garuda fell. I knew he wouldn't be down for long, our only hope was Shiva, but I was too busy to ponder that at the moment as Nemesis attacked me with her spear. I had my spear and Aegis in hand battling the goddess of revenge. I had to give her credit she was a magnificent fighter. She sent a her spear toward my head at incredible speed, I was just barely able to deflect the blow with Aegis.

I moved my spear into a short hand hold, and used that flexibility in control to send short jabs at her when she would thrust forward with her attack. I knew we were both equals in strength and speed, but I could always out think her. With her last spear thrust, I jabbed my spear point into her side just under her armor causing a massive amount of blood loss from her wound. She staggered back, and gave me a dirty look. She suddenly began to glow with energy as she unleashed a burst of power, I blocked the blast with my shield, and recovered quickly. She was angry now, and I knew this fight would soon be over. She charged at me quickly as she thrust her spear toward my face, I moved upward with Aegis deflecting her strike into the air knocking the spear from her hand. I used my upward momentum to push my spear upward sending the blade deep into her throat. She choked, and blood gushed from her wound. Her eyes closed as her conscious mind shut down. She wasn't dead, but it would be a long time before she recovered. I inspected the battlefield. I saw Ares and Hermes fighting two primordials, and the other gods were doing the same. Atlas and Prometheus were battling Artemis and Apollo. I looked around for Aether, and then I spotted him. He was in a heated battle with Erebus, it appeared that they were dead even, and began to run over to help him when someone stood in my path.

"Athena, since your father decided to stay on Olympus, I guess you will have to suffice." Chronos the primordial god of time said as he stood in my path.

"I don't need my father's help taking you down." I said. Chronos laughed menacingly.

"Good, you do have spirit, but you will soon feel my wrath, child." Chronos said as he emphasized the word child. I raised my shield and sword, while Chronos took out a long pike with a massive axe head, the axe head itself was three feet long, and the pike was at least eight feet in length. He definitely had a reach advantage with that thing, and he knew it. He lunged forward quickly, and I just moved out of the way in time. I felt like I was moving in molasses, he had to be manipulating time as we fought. This fight just became a lot harder than I thought. He lunged again, but this time he swung the pike, the axe head clipped the inside of Aegis, and he pulled the shield out of my hand. I helplessly looked on as we were fighting with weapons only.

I didn't dare try an offensive maneuver as I knew it would leave me defenseless. He thrusted forward with the pike, I spun to avoid his stab, but then he swung backwards with a spin of his own sending the axe blade into my right side, I felt two ribs cut in half, and the blade hit one of my lung. I fell to the ground in excruciating pain, my head was spinning, and I knew I couldn't fight anymore.

"The great goddess of wisdom, well I warned you. Now I know I can't kill an immortal goddess, but I can cut you to pieces, and let you reform in a few decades or so." Chronos said as he gave me an evil grin. He raised his pike with the giant axe head in the air, and was about to cut me in half when his blade was caught in midair by a dark glowing sword. I looked to his left to see my uncle the god of the dead standing over me.

"I don't think I like my nieces being cut to pieces." Hades said. Chronos stared at the big three god before him; his face showed a look of pure surprise.

"You should be ..." Chronos said, but was cutoff by Hades.

"Fighting Thanatos and Tartarus in the underworld." Hades said. Chronos nodded in agreement. "I've already won that battle, now for another." Hades pushed the pike backwards with incredible strength sending Chronos backwards on to his heals. I'd never been happier in all my immortal life to see my uncle.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth and I fought back to back just like old times. I sent a blast of lightning directly into the skull of a Laestrygonian turning him to dust. A large blast of Greek fire exploded near our position separating Annabeth and I from each other. I had no time to react as three Cyclops attacked me, I was barely able to move out of the way as three massive clubs came down on my position. Those dirty bastards were going to pay for this. I held my spear like a javelin, and sent it flying into the eye of one of the behemoths. The creature turned to dust immediately. I turned, and deflected a strike with Aegis, but I didn't see the second strike until I felt a massive blow to my back. My armor protected me, but I was sent flying into the ground about twenty yards away. I tried to get up, but I think my leg was broke. When I tried to stand an incredible pain shot through me. I turned, and sat up to see the two Cyclops heading my way. I pulled Aegis in front of me to give me some protection. I heard a spear strike, and then monster dust covered me and Aegis. I peeked over my shield to see one last Cyclops with his back turned toward me, suddenly his head flew of his neck, and rolled passed me on the ground. The monster's body exploded into dust, and standing in front of me was Nico, smiling happily.

"Hey beautiful, miss me." Nico said jokingly, but my warm cheeks made me realize that his words meant more to me than just a joke. He gave me a strange look as his cheeks became red as well. Damn, I can't believe I'm feeling this way now, but I knew that I would have to work these feelings out eventually.

_**AN: More battle to come next chapter.**_


	20. The Golden State Battle, Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 20: The Golden State Battle, Part 3

**Third Person's POV**

Chronos's surprised face morphed into one of pure rage has he charged forward against the god of the dead. Hades moved like a shadow slipping around the thrust of Chronos's pike slashing with his Stygian iron sword along the primordial god's back. Chronos screamed in pain as the blade drained power from him. He used his remaining power to slow down time, so he could recover from the wound.

Athena laid on the ground in pain as her wounds started to make her light headed. Suddenly, someone landed on the ground next to her; Athena looked up to see her daughter.

"Annabeth" Athena said, barely able to talk through the pain, and lack of air. Her punctured lung caused her to wheeze, and gasp for air.

"Mom, hold on." Annabeth said as she carefully lifted her mother over her shoulder. She struggled to carry her mother, but her adrenaline allowed her to carry her toward the abandoned winery where the Apollo cabin had setup their makeshift infirmary. It took her about twenty minutes to get there, and by that time Athena was unconscious from the loss of ichor, and her lack of air. Once inside the infirmary; several Apollo campers helped her with Athena until the goddess was stable.

Suddenly, the door to the winery burst open revealing Nico carrying an injured Thalia in his arms. He carefully carried her to a bed; an Apollo camper began to work on her injured leg.

"Nico, we need to get back out there." Annabeth said.

"Want a lift?" Nico said as he gave Annabeth a mischievous smile. She reluctantly nodded in agreement as they ran out of the infirmary. Nico flew back to the battle carrying Annabeth with him. They landed next to Malcolm who had just beheaded a empousa.

"Malcolm, how goes the battle?" Annabeth asked her younger brother. Malcolm looked up, his grey eyes were bright, but she could tell that he was getting tired.

"We're winning, except for that thing." Malcolm said as he pointed to Garuda.

"I'm here now little brother." Annabeth said, as she joined him in battle. A noise of large wings flying into the air broke them away from their discussion as they watched Nico fly into battle with his fellow guardians. The guardians were fighting Garuda, but they were like gnats fighting an elephant. Garuda was too powerful to attack straight on, so the guardians fought by distraction, and quick hits. They never stayed too long in one place as they flew around the giant creature. Nico flew in formation with his fellow guardians, and joined in their attacks of the giant half man and half bird.

Suddenly, Garuda extended its wings, and flew into the air surprising the guardians. They were barely able to move out of the way as the wind caused by Garuda's wings surpassed three hundred miles per hour. The guardians were thrown apart; each one of them landed hard on the ground. Nico stood up after a few seconds, and gasped at the sight before him. Garuda grabbed a large tree, and ripped it out of the ground. He flew towards the demigod camp dropping it in the middle of the camp causing tremendous destruction; half the camp was destroyed. The only good part was that the camp was fairly empty because of the battle.

"Guardians attack." Nico yelled. The other guardians had recovered by now; they flew back into the air, and began to harass Garuda again. The giant monster flew faster and higher into the air. The guardians followed the creature closely as they tried to attack without any visible affect on the monster.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I fought along side Malcolm. The demigods with the help of the hunters were winning the battle against the monsters. However, Garuda was still active dropping a large tree in the middle of camp that destroyed more than half of our base. Thank goodness no one was killed in the attack. I slashed through the chest of a draconae, and watched as it disappeared into a cloud of dust. Suddenly, I felt something move in my jacket pocket. I reached into my pocket, and then pulled out the small statue of Shiva. The statue moved on its own, and at that moment I knew that I was looking at one of the small avatars of Shiva.

"Annabeth, where is your mother?" Shiva asked excitedly.

"She is in the infirmary, she was hurt badly in battle." I said. Shiva looked upset at the news.

"I'm sorry about that. He should arrive soon." Shiva said.

"Whose he?" I asked.

"The help I promised, when he arrives make sure you give him this small avatar. I need to speak with him." Shiva said.

"I understand." I said.

"Very good, good luck Annabeth." Shiva said as the avatar flickered, and then became lifeless again. Malcolm walked toward me, he was covered in monster dust.

"You look like crap, little brother." I said. Malcolm just rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"You don't look so great yourself, sis." Malcolm said. Suddenly a loud roar came from behind us, we turned to see the minotaur dressed in celestial bronze armor wielding a large double bladed battle axe. He charged toward us, Malcolm and I froze, we moved to the side, but the monster gave each one of us a glancing blow that sent us falling to the ground hard. I had my dagger in my hand, and I saw Malcolm holding his sword. The minotaur turned, and walked toward us. The monster's eyes were red with anger, and drool was falling from its mouth. The minotaur saw me, and moved toward me completely ignoring Malcolm. Malcolm yelled at the monster to leave me alone, then he ran towards the creature, but the Minotaur backhanded him sending him flying across the battlefield. I thought he was dead for sure until something caught my brother. I looked up to see Percy flying with his wings extended. He laid Malcolm on the ground carefully.

The minotaur stared with complete anger in its eyes as Percy flew towards the creature, and landed only a few yards away.

"Miss me?" Percy asked. The minotaur just stared hatefully at him. "Guess not." The minotaur charged Percy, but the monster missed as Percy flew into the air. The minotaur roared angrily at the guardian. Percy hovered in the air above the minotaur, and then he did the unthinkable he dove straight toward the beast. Percy extended both of his arms out in front like superman. He clenched his fists as he waited for the impact. Percy hit the monster directly in its celestial bronze breast plate causing a massive dent in the godly metal. The minotaur fell backwards onto the ground with a thud. Riptide appeared in Percy's hand as he charged the stunned monster. Percy slashed with Riptide in one quick slice beheading the monster, and sending its head flying in the opposite direction as the monster faded into dust.

Percy walked over toward me, and helped me stand up. "Wise girl, are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Yes, how's Malcolm?" I asked. Percy picked me up as we flew toward my half-brother. We landed next to him to see him sitting up breathing heavy.

"Malcolm" I yelled. Malcolm looked toward us, and then he smiled slightly.

"That hurt" Malcolm said, as Percy and I smiled at him.

"Percy, Shiva wanted me to give this to the aid he promised." I said as I remembered the small avatar statue. I handed it to Percy, he looked at it for a moment before taking it from my grasp.

"Thanks, I'll make sure they get it when they arrive." Percy said. We heard a loud roar, we all turned to see Garuda flying through the air trying to hit the other guardians. They were doing everything they could to avoid its attacks. Percy gave me one last smile as he flew into the air to help his fellow guardians.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I gave one last smile to Annabeth as I few into the air to help my friends, but before I reached them I felt movement in my pocket. I pulled out the avatar statue of Shiva; it was moving in my hand.

"Perseus, you have arrived." Shiva said.

"Yes, I was getting ready to help my fellow guardians. We're waiting for that aid you promised." I said anxiously.

"You are that aid." Shiva said, I was stunned.

"What? I can't destroy that thing by myself." I said doubtfully.

"You are wrong my friend. You have great power within you. You have power from the gods and from me, but your greatest power is within you. When Nike asked you to choose your wings, what happened?" Shiva asked. At first I didn't understand the question, but then I remembered.

"I saw an image of a giant bird in my mind with large dark brown wings." I said.

"What kind of bird was it?" Shiva asked.

"Steller Sea Eagle" I said. Shiva gave me a hopeful smile.

"Why do you think that you picked an eagle, isn't that a symbol for Zeus?" Shiva asked.

"Yes, but his symbol is the golden eagle, this was a sea eagle." I said.

"True, so you picked one of the largest eagles in the world. In reality it may not be the tallest or have the longest wingspan, but it is the strongest. Where does it come from?" Shiva asked.

"Asia, Eastern Asia specifically." I said still not understanding this conversation.

Shiva sighed. "You can be such as seaweed brain sometimes. The sea eagle is your avatar, in a way it is the personification of who you are, and a manifestation of your true power. If you can concentrate, and put away your anger you will be able to reveal this power." Shiva said, reminding me of all the times he had taught me to control my power and my mind in the past.

"I will try" I said. Shiva shook his head.

"There is no try, there is only success. Remember who you are." Shiva said as the small avatar statue reverted to an inanimate object. I put the small statue back into my pocket. I flew to the top of a hill, and then sat cross legged. I concentrated on the powers that I inherited from my father, the powers I was given as a guardian, and the power given to me by Shiva. I felt all that strength, but I couldn't feel any other power. Suddenly, I was hit with images that flooded through my mind; my fight with Ares when I was twelve, the power I felt when I fought Polyphemus, the inner strength I felt when I struggled under the weight of the sky, the power within me as I bathed in the Styx, and the strength I used to throw Erebus out of my mind. Then I saw faces of my friends; Nico, Athena, Aether, Apollo, Will, Thalia, my father, Annabeth, Paul, and my mom. When I thought of my mom the pain began to flood back into me, but then I remembered all the good things about my mom; like when she use to sing me to sleep as a child, when she would hug me when I felt scared, the blue food she would make me, and all the bad things she endured to keep me safe. I saw her eyes shine when she would look at me, and the smile on her face when she was proud of me. I let the pain and hurt flow out of me. I felt the tears, but instead of feeling worse I felt like all the pain and sadness had finally washed out of me. The need for revenge and the hate flooded out of me too, and all I was left with was love and hope. I concentrated on those two feelings. My love for Annabeth and my friends, and the hope for a better and safer world. I felt a power surround me like nothing I had ever experienced before as I closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open, and I looked down at a small puddle in front of me. I gasped at what I saw; I was no longer there, but I was. I was no longer a demigod guardian, I was something much more. I was a giant eagle, with fiery green eyes that seemed to smolder with power. I heard the roar of Garuda, and I knew what needed to be done. I flew into the air, and forward toward the greatest battle of my life.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

I heard Garuda roar again, I had to get out of the infirmary. A few Apollo campers objected, but I stared them down until they let me go. I walked out of the old winery to see Garuda fighting the guardians. I saw Nico leading them, and I instantly felt better, but they weren't hurting the monster. They were only a distraction until Shiva's help arrived.

Suddenly, I heard the call of an eagle, a very large eagle. I looked toward the East, and then I spotted it. It was a huge dark brown eagle. It was at least one hundred feet long and about eighty feet tall. The wingspan was roughly two hundred feet, and it had massive talons, and a bright yellow beak that seemed to shine in the sun. The eagle seemed to glow with power as if the sun itself powered this behemoth, but the strangest part were its eyes. They were green, and they seemed to glow with power almost like they were on fire.

Garuda stopped chasing the guardians when he heard the eagle. Garuda was still about ten times the size of this eagle, and I couldn't believe that this was all the help that Shiva sent us. Garuda flew straight towards the eagle, it tried to grab the eagle with its massive clawed hands, but the eagle moved at incredible speed. One of the eagle wings struck Garuda's shoulder causing a massive cut that was at least thirty feet long. Garuda screamed in pain. Garuda turned as fast as it could, and flew to catch up with the eagle. Garuda continued to pursue the large bird, but it wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, the eagle turned, and seemed to hover in the air. Garuda kept moving at full speed until two beams of energy shot from the eagle's eyes striking Garuda in the chest, and then the power enveloped the giant monster. Garuda screamed in pain as the power intensified, and I could see the feathers and eyes of the eagle glow with power. They were both high in the sky, and directly in the path of the sun's rays. The green light intensified, and then I saw Garuda start to smoke like it was being burned from the inside out. The giant monster screamed in agony as it suddenly burst into green flame, and evaporated into ash.

I was frozen, and then I remembered the battle, I concentrated on the location of Hades. I disappeared, and then immediately appeared next to my uncle. Standing next to Hades was Aether, Apollo, Artemis, Annabeth, Malcolm, Nico and the other guardians. The only enemy left standing in front of us were Chronos and Erebus.

"Give up, you've been defeated." I ordered. They both looked at me defiantly.

"We shall never give up." Erebus said. Chronos looked less confident.

"The Hand has been defeated, you will not be able to rebuild this time." Hades said.

"As long as we live, the Hand survives." Erebus said. Suddenly, the ground shook behind the two primordial gods, I looked up in wonder at the sight. Erebus and Chronos turned around to see the giant eagle behind them. Chronos and Erebus shook with fear. The eagle screamed causing all of us to cover our ears. Erebus sent a blast of dark energy at the eagle, the creature caught it with its talon, and a bright glow dissolved the energy. Now Erebus looked terrified. Chronos was on the ground pleading for mercy, and Erebus stood there shaking. I looked into the eagle's eyes, and the green flames intensified. A blast of energy erupted from each eye; one blast struck Chronos, and the other struck Erebus. The two gods screamed in agony, and then dissolved into nothingness before our eyes.

The eagle walked toward us, and we were all terrified at its power. Hades and I walked forward to address the monster, but suddenly it began to glow with a bright white light, we all closed our eyes because of the intensity. When the light finally faded; we all gasped at the sight before us. Standing in front of us looking really tired was Percy Jackson, commander of the guardians.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come.**_


	21. Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Guardians of Light and Justice

Chapter 21: Victory

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico and I ran to Percy as he fell to his knees exhausted. Everyone else was still stunned that Percy was the giant eagle that killed Garuda, Chronos and Erebus. Percy's hands were clenched like he was holding something.

"Percy" I said.

"Annabeth" Percy said, still out of breath from his ordeal. Percy saw Nico, and I knew he wanted to say something to him.

"Nico, here." Percy said as he handed Nico two glowing green balls. Nico and I looked at them with wonder.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Chronos and Erebus" Percy said.

"What?" Nico asked as Athena and Hades knelt down beside us.

"I placed them in these, they're in suspended animation just like when we place them in the shield." Percy said, as he said the word shield he held up his left arm. His bracelet was glowing with power. He took off his bracelet, and handed it to Athena.

"Who?" Athena asked.

"Oceanus" Percy said, that revelation made Athena and Hades gasp in surprise.

"You've done it again Perseus." Athena said as Hades nodded next to her. Percy looked at Hades, and the Lord of the dead smiled at his nephew.

"Thank you for sending Nico to help me." Hades said.

"You're most welcome, and thank you for helping up here." Percy said in response.

"How is Atlantis?" I asked.

"Damaged, but my dad can handle it." Percy said.

"The eagle, how did you do it?" Athena asked. Percy gave her a sly smile.

"My avatar; I had to let go of my anger, hate, and sorrow. I had to embrace what I love most." Percy said as he first looked to Athena, and then he stared into my eyes making me blush. Athena gave him a happy smile, as she stood up, and motioned for Hades to follow her.

"Nico and Annabeth, please help the commander to the infirmary." Athena ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Nico said as he stood up helping Percy to his feet. We both helped Percy walk to the infirmary. Once we reached the old winery, we walked inside, and laid Percy on one of the makeshift beds. I noticed Nico looking at Thalia lying in a bed with her leg extended into the air.

"You can go, I can take care of him." I said, Nico gave me a grateful smile as he walked over to Thalia's bed. I felt someone hold my hand, I turned around to see Percy lying in the bed with his eyes open.

"Did they get together yet?" Percy asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gods, I hope so." I said as I chuckled softly, Percy joined me as we both smiled happily. Percy's face became serious, which made me curious. "What?" Before Percy could answer we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I turned to see my brother Malcolm standing behind me. He gave Percy and I a happy smile as he walked over to sit on the opposite side of Percy's bed.

"Perce, thank you for saving me." Malcolm said.

"Again" I said, Malcolm just gave me the death glare making me laugh.

"Don't worry, I've made it a habit to save children of Athena. I think your mother put it in my job description." Percy said as he chuckled softly. Malcolm laughed in return.

"I've got to go, and check on the rest of camp." Malcolm said, as he nodded then walked out of the infirmary.

Once Malcolm left, I squeezed Percy's hand tighter. "I'm really glad your ok." I said. Percy sat up in his bed, I could tell he was tired, but I knew better than to tell him to sleep.

"I'm glad you're ok too." He said. We stared into each others eyes for a moment not really wanting to talk. We just wanted to be near one another, but I just had to break the happy silence.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. Percy eyed me curiously. "Now that the Hand is destroyed, I mean." Percy sighed, but then I saw his face grow serious.

"I don't know, the council and the guardians were created to defeat the Hand, so I'm not sure what we'll do." He said. "I guess you'll go back to Olympus?"

"Yes, I still have a lot to rebuild even after all this time." I said. What about us I thought?

"What about us?" Percy asked softly, if I hadn't been listening closely I would have missed it.

"What about us?" I whispered mockingly. Percy sighed, and then he shook his head.

"You're not making this easy." Percy said.

"This is your last warning seaweed brain, I will never make things easy for you, ever." I said proudly. Percy gave me the crooked smile that I loved. He sat with his legs over the edge of his bed, and I sat on edge of my seat, literally. We both leaned forward, and then our lips met in an incredible kiss. It lasted for over a minute, until we had to break for air. We leaned our foreheads together, and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you wise girl." Percy said, I was shocked that he said it first, but he always surprises me.

"I love you too." I said. The battle was over, and the Hand was defeated. I finally got the happy ending that I wanted. However, the best thing I got was my seaweed brain back, and I was never going to let him go.

* * *

_Six Months Later - Mount Olympus_

**Percy's POV**

Zeus decided that the guardians needed to stay around, and that we would act as the police force of the gods, well maybe more like the FBI of the gods. Thalia and Nico were now together, Artemis let Thalia go easily, saying something about always knowing that her and Nico would get together eventually. Thalia was now a member of the guardians, I was happy for her, even more so that I get to boss her around, hey a perk of the job. Annabeth was still the immortal architect of Olympus, and we were now living together, happily I might add.

I was flying to a special place near Montauk that I use to go with my mom when I was little. I would come here to think about my mom, and I talked to her sometimes. I know its weird, but I just felt that her spirit was here sometimes. I landed on the beach, and retracted my wings. I made sure that no one saw me. I looked up the beach to see the old cabin that we use to go to when I was little. A warm feeling came over me as I remembered all the good times I had here. I sat down in the sand; I wanted to hold onto that good feeling, but then I remembered why I was here.

"Mom, I hope you can here me, we finally stopped the Hand. I promised that I would get justice for you and Paul, and I think we have. I know you want me to be happy, and these last few months with Annabeth have been the happiest of my life. I want to marry her mom, but I needed to tell you before I asked her. I already spoke to dad, and to Athena, they are so happy for us.

"I'm so happy for you son." Someone said, a voice that I would recognize anywhere. I turned to see the ghostly form of my mother.

"Mom" I said. She gave me a happy smile.

"You're uncle Hades allowed me to see you this once." My mom said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Death is not bad, Paul and I both reached Elysium thanks to Poseidon, and well your little sister is with us.

"Sister" I said.

"Yes, I named her Bianca after Nico's sister. She is so beautiful Percy, she is happy with us, and she knows all about her immortal big brother." My mom said.

"I miss you mom, I love you so much." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I love you too, my boy. You have made me so proud. You have done a great deal of good in the world. Thank you for honoring our memory. I have to go, but I want you to know that you and Annabeth have our blessing and love, always. I love you son." My mom said as she began to fade away.

"I love you too, mom." I said before she faded away completely. The last I saw of her was her smile, and I would never forget that. I wiped away my tears, and then I looked toward the sea giving thanks to my dad and my uncle. I heard someone walk behind me, and I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see Annabeth standing behind me, her princess curls blowing in the sea breeze.

"Hey, wise girl." I said. She smiled before she gave me a big hug. When we separated she leaned forward, and gave me a passionate kiss. "I missed you too"

"I love you seaweed brain." She said, I had to smile at that. We walked along the beach for several minutes until she stopped to look out over the sea. When she turned around I was on one knee, looking up at her beautiful face. "Percy ..." She said, but I put a hand up to stop her.

"I have something to say." I said, she stopped to let me finish. "We have been through so much together, and I can't help, but love you more each day. The first time I saw you all I could think about were your princess curls, then I saw your eyes. Those grey eyes that always make me feel lost. You saved my life so many times that I've lost count, and I thank you for that. You're the smartest, funniest, and most beautiful woman I know, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Annabeth Minerva Chase will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Annabeth looked down at me with tears leaking from her eyes. I wanted to hug her, to make the tears go away, but I knew these were happy tears.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you seaweed brain." She said as she jumped into my arms knocking me to the ground. She laid on top of me for a moment as we just stared into each others eyes. I cleared my throat, and then I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Do you want to see the ring?" I asked. She nodded, and then I started to laugh. "Well, I'll need to get up as its in my back pocket" Annabeth jumped off of me immediately. I stood up beside her, and took the ring out of my pocket. I opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond solitaire ring. The diamond was almost two karats in size, and it sat in a beautiful platinum band. Annabeth gasped at the sight of it. I slipped it on her finger, and she gave me the biggest hug in return.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said, I know it was cheesy.

"You're pretty cheesy there, seaweed brain." She quipped.

"Only around you, and besides, I'm your seaweed brain remember." I joked. She laughed, and then she looked me in the eyes.

"Forever and always." She said.

"Forever sounds good." I said as I leaned forward, and kissed her. This was officially the best day of my life, so far.

_**AN: This is the end of the story, I know a fluffy ending, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I appreciate all your comments.**_


End file.
